ABDL House
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the spiritual successor of "Total Drama Babies" that is the idea of ShokuAli16 as she requested it. She, Hellflores, and I co-wrote this story together. Rated M for Language, AB/DL Content, and Sexual Content. ENJOY!
1. Back Together Again

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the sequel or spinoff of "Total Drama Babies" as this fanfic takes place after "Total Drama Babies" and other various fanfics as well. Luke Razorblade takes over as host this time around.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This first chapter was co-written by me, ShokuAli16, and Hellflores as ShokuAli16 came up with the idea. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1/Episode 1: Back Together**

It was a kind of cool/warm Monday Morning as it was early Summer in the year of 2020 as there was a really huge mansion that used to be a huge hotel as it was converted into a big house for more than 60 people to live at for the next couple of months as there was a 31 year old young, smart, and articulate dude named Luke Razorblade as he sported an NWO Wolfpack shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hello, my name is Luke Razorblade. I was assistant to Chris McLean during Total Drama Babies a few years ago. Now I'm the man in charge. Anyway I am here in Toronto, Ontario Canada as this mansion used to be a hotel but now there are going to be 60 adults who are currently doing the AB/DL lifetstyle but they are going into this nice mansion to live with each other for the next several months." Luke said as two large buses pulled up.

"Please welcome the following..." Luke said as 60 people came out of two different buses.

"Alejandro, Ali, Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Brody, Cameron, Carrie, Cody, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Devin, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jacques, Jasmine, Jay, and Jessica out of bus one." Luke said as the first half of the cast walked out of the first bus.

"Here is the second half of the cast coming out of bus number two... Jen, Josee, Jo, Justin, Kitty, Leonard, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, MacArthur, Marley, Mickey, Mike, Miles, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shane, Shawn, Sierra, Tammy, Taylor, Tom, Topher, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey." Luke announced as the other half of the cast walked out of the second bus.

"Wow!" They all said as they were impressed.

"Hey guys, it's me Luke Razorblade from Total Drama Babies." Luke said to them.

"Hi Luke!" They said to Luke.

"Everyone head inside and I'll explain the rules, introduce the nursing staff to you all, and explain the rules." Luke said to everyone as they headed inside as they were amazed and astonished with what it looked like as it used to be a five star hotel.

"Oh, my God! This is cool!" Ali said.

"I know!" Marley said in agreement.

"Everyone sit." Luke said as everyone sat down before Luke began to speak to everyone.

"Before we go over the rules of your new home...I want to introduce the nursing staff." Luke said.

"Okay Luke." The babies said to Luke.

"Alright, nurses...introduce yourselves." Luke said as the nursing staff arrived.

"Here they are...Head Nurse Amara, Nurse Angie, Nurse Annie, Nurse Carmen, Nurse Ceila, Nurse Corinn, Nurse Holly, Nurse Kim, Nurse Linda, Nurse Michelle, Nurse Narissa, Nurse Rachel, Nurse Sandra, Nurse Tessa, and Nurse Trista." Luke said to the babies.

"Hi there everyone." The nurses said to the babies.

"Hello there." The babies said back as Ali saw her mom who was Head Nurse Amara.

"Mom?" Ali said to her.

"Ali?" Amara said back as they looked at each other.

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you again!" Ali said to Amara

"Hi sweetie pie!" Amara said to Ali as they hugged.

"One of the cast is your daughter, Amara?" Nurse Michelle asked Amara.

"Yeah." Amara answered Michelle.

"Marley, is that really Ali's mom?" Gwen asked Marley.

"Yeah! It is! I'm surprised." Marley answered Gwen.

"Wow." Gwen said to Marley.

"Would you look at that, a family reunion between mother and daughter." Luke said as Amara and Ali hugged for a bit before they separated from the hug.

"The nurses will be watching you while you all stay in this house for the next several months." Luke said to everyone.

"Cool!" The babies said to Luke.

"Alright, before you guys get settled in your new home; let me explain the rules to you." Luke said to everyone.

"Okay." The babies said to Luke as he began explaning the rules.

"First and foremost...No fighting, Second, No name calling, Third, No Racial/Ethnic/Sexual Slurs, Fourth, No Roughhousing. Fifth, Play nice...and finally Bedtime is always 10:00 PM on the dot unless you want to fool around with your lovers for a bit then just ask me...other than that Bedtime is at 10:00 PM on the dot or else there will be consequences. The punishments are timeouts but it goes as it follows." Luke said before he listed out the punishments.

"5 minutes in time out for first offense, 10 minutes for second offense, 15 minutes for third offense, 20 for a fourth offense, 30 minutes for a fifth offense, a sixth offense will have you be in timeout for an hour. So do not break the rules." Luke said to the babies.

"Yes, Luke." Everyone said to him.

"Good. Now go in to your new rooms to get dressed, get settled, and enjoy yourselves." Luke said as everyone went into their rooms.

 **Here are their rooms:**

 **Alejandro and Heather: Rose petals, Latin-style room**

 **Ali: MLP/Anime/WWF, Japanese-style room**

 **Amy and Shane: Cheerleading, Italian-style room**

 **Blaineley and DJ: Hollywood, Jamaican-style room**

 **Brody and MacArthur: Seaside/Police, New York-style room**

 **Cameron and Jessica: Science matter, Detroit-style room**

 **Cody and Sierra: Doves, German-style room**

 **Crimson and Ennui: Transylvania, gothic-style room**

 **Dawn and Justin: Mother Nature/Models, Hollywood-style room**

 **Devin and Carrie: Hearts/Birds, French-style room**

 **Duncan and Scarlett: Science/Punk, Irish-style room**

 **Ellody and Mary: Science, British-style room**

 **Emma and Noah: Lawyer/Books, Scottish-style room**

 **Geoff and Bridgette: Surfing, Hawaiian-style room**

 **Gwen and Courtney: MLP/Lawyer/F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Mediterranean-style room**

 **Harold and LeShawna: Cherry blossoms/kanji/Casino, Japanese-style room**

 **Jacques and Josee: Olympics/Gold, Quebec-style room**

 **Jasmine and Shawn: Koalas/Zombies, Australian-style room**

 **Jay: Red cross/Anime, Chinese-style room**

 **Jo and Brick: Army/Rosie the Riveter, Seattle-style room**

 **Kitty and Mickey: Emojis/Red Cross, Polish-style room**

 **Leonard and Tammy: Wizards/Magic, Middle Earth-style room**

 **Lindsay and Tyler: Fashion/Sports, Chicago-style room**

 **Mike and Zoey: '50s Diner/Action, Italian-style room**

 **Miles: Green/PETA, hippie-style room**

 **Owen and Izzy: Food/Asylum, Russian-style room**

 **Sam and Dakota: Hollywood/Gaming, Hollywood-style room**

 **Sammy and Topher: Cheerleading, Italian-style room**

 **Scott and Marley: MLP, Texas-style room**

 **Taylor and Rock: Money/Rock and Roll, Sunset Strip-style room**

 **Tom and Jen: Fashion, Hollywood-style room**

 **Trent: Guitars, Norwegian-style room**

 **Now...back to the story!**

Everyone was surprised about their rooms as all of the bedrooms had beds which were their cribs, mini refrigerators with freezers, en-suite bathrooms, closets for their clothes and diapers, balconies, and more.

Meanwhile Ali's crib was complete with wrestling ropes around her crib so it can be easy for her to get in and out, her nebulizer mask, her machine, she also has an art studio, en-suite bathroom, game room, mini-fridge, and a treatment room which nobody else has.

Now we go to everyone's reactions.

"This is amazing!" Everyone said about their rooms as Mike was laying in his bed/crib.

"This feels so comfy." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said as she laid next to him.

"I can't wait to test it out with you sometime." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too, hehehe." Mike said as he giggled, as he and Zoey shared a quick kiss while Gwen and Courtney were laying on their bed.

"This room is beautiful!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said back as they shared a kiss before we go to Ali and her room as her mom Amara came in.

"So Ali, what do you think of your room?" Amara asked her daughter Ali.

"It's incredible!" Ali answered her mom.

"And it's all yours!" Amara said to Ali who then gasped.

"Really?!" Ali asked Amara who could only nod.

"Awesome!" Ali said as she ran to her mom and hugged her again.

"Yep. It reminds me of your room from home in Houston, and in New York." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, Momma!" Ali said to Amara.

"You are welcome sweetie." Amara said as Ali went back to her bed and took a puff from her inhaler before we go to LeShawna aka Shawnie and Harold's room.

"Ooh! This room has a Japanese feel to it! Am I right, Har-Bear?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Yeah Shawnie." Harold answered LeShawna/Shawnie as everyone kept checking out their rooms until they went into the main room.

"It is now play time!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered as everyone began to play as Ali took her her iron pills.

"Me thinks I should play with Marley and Scott over there." Ali said to herself.

"Hold on for a second." Luke said as the babies stopped playing.

"I know today is your first day but... I want all of you to say hello to Ali Moonbeam and make her feel welcome to the Total Drama family because this episode now is the first time she's ever on TV.

"Hello Ali." Everyone said to her.

"I know most of the girls except for Tammy through various parties but I do want to meet everyone else.

"That sounds good, Ali." Luke said to Ali.

"Alright everyone, now you can resume playing. Sorry for interrupting earlier." Luke said to the babies.

"It's okay!" The babies said as everyone resumed playing.

"Finally, time to play with my bestie." Ali said to herself as she was walking towards Marley and Scott, but before she could go to them, Jo threw a block at Ali.

"Ow! Momma!" Ali shouted in pain as she started to form tears.

"I got you sweetie." Amara said to Ali as she began to make her daughter feel better.

"What happened?" Luke asked Ali and Amara.

"Jo threw a block at me!" Ali answered Luke as he was pissed.

"Jo!" Luke shouted at Jo.

"What?" Jo asked him.

"Come here now." Luke said to Jo who did so.

"Yes?" Jo asked him.

"Did you throw this block?" Luke responded back with a question of his own.

"Yes." Jo answered Luke.

"Why?" Luke asked her.

"Because she's a freak for wearing diapeys and having asthma!" Jo answered Luke who looked mad and flabbergasted.

"First reason makes no sense young lady as everyone else except for me and the nursing staff are wearing diapers and you have no right to bully someone with asthma, are you out of your mind?" Luke said to Jo before he asked her if she was out of her mind.

"No." Jo answered Luke who looked very angry.

"Timeout for five minutes now." Luke said to Jo

"Fine..." Jo said as she went to the couch and sat down while Ali got better because of Amara.

"Okay, mom. I feel better now." Ali said to her mother as she sniffed.

"Good." Amara said to her daughter

"Thanks Mommy." Ali said to Amara as they hugged.

"Your welcome sweetie." Amara said before Marley who was her Best Friend walked up to her.

"Ali, we've known each other for 15 years now and I wanted to tell you this that you are not a freak." Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said as Duncan who wasn't the nicest person but who occasionally has a soft spot for people came up as Marley stopped him.

"Duncan, no hard feeling okay?" Marley said to Duncan.

"Cool." Duncan said to her as they shook hands.

"But if you hurt her in any way I swear to God, Jesus Christ, Princess Celestia, and everything else to infintity and beyond that will give you such a bad and brutal fucking beating that you will have to eat your food through a straw for the rest of your god damn life." Marley said quietly so Luke can not catch her.

"Alright, relax...I'm not gonna bully your friend, after I met Scarlett in prison, I changed my life for the better so I'm not the bully that you saw on TDB anymore that had the chainsaw...I am a changed man." Duncan said to Marley.

"Okay Duncan." Marley said as she left before he came to Ali.

"Look, I've met a lot of people that I think that are freaks but you are not a freak." Duncan said to Ali.

"Well, thankies Duncan and you did tell Marley that you are a changed person, so I believe you." Ali said to Duncan as Trent then slapped Duncan for payback.

"OW!" Duncan shouted at there was a fight about to happen.

"Oh no!" Gwen said to herself and Courtney.

"I got this." Courtney said to Gwen before Luke stepped in.

"No Courtney, let me handle this." Luke said to Courtney.

"Okies Luke." Courtney said as Luke got Duncan and Trent apart as they started to fight but not to bad.

"Trent! Why did you do that for?" Luke asked him as Trent was still angry with Duncan.

"For causing Gwen and I to break up in TDA!" Tre

"You are acting like a dumbass, that was years ago, timeout right now." Luke said to Trent.

"Fine." Trent said as he joined Jo in timeout.

"Are you alright, Duncan?" Ali asked him.

"Yeah. I guess I should day sorry to him." Duncan answered her and told her as well.

"That might be a good idea." Ali said as she joined Marley and Scott to play and five minutes later Jo and Trent's timeout ended.

"Alright Jo and Trent, timeout's over for the both of you." Luke said to Jo and Trent.

"Now apologize." Luke said to them.

"Okay Luke." Jo and Trent said as she began to apologize to Ali.

"Sorry for bullying you for having asthma. I didn't know you were asthmatic." Jo said as she apologized to Ali.

"Sorry for hitting you, man." Trent said to Duncan as he apologized to him.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for causing you and Gwen to break up." Duncan said to Trent apologizing to him as well.

"Thanks." Trent said to Duncan.

"So, since Gwen and Courtney are married to each other...and since I'm married to Scarlett maybe we can be friends?" Duncan said to Trent and asked him.

"I don't know." Trent said hesitantly.

"Come on. Prison changed me. I made amends with Gwen and Courtney, married Scarlett who I met after Prison and now we have a kid together." Duncan responded back at Trent.

"So do I with Gwen and Courtney as I offered to help them out." Trent said to Duncan as he made a reference to him getting Gwen pregnant as Duncan sighed.

"I see, so...are we friends?" Duncan said back as he offered to be friends with Trent.

"Yeah, we're friends." Trent answered Duncan as they shook hands.

"Look, I really am sorry for bullying you. I honestly didn't know you had asthma and you were asthmatic." Jo said to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali responded back.

"No it's not. I should have been better than that. Anyway...do you forgive me and do you wanna be friends?" Jo responded and asked her.

"Yeah. Of course I can forgive you and be friends with you." Ali answered as they shook hands and hugged as everyone resumed playing.

May 26

"I miss our kid." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too. At least our families teamed up together to eatch the kid while we're gone." Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Same here." Heather said in agreement.

"Uh-Huh!" Everyone else except for Ali, Jay, Miles, Leonard, Tammy, Tom, Jen, Ellody, and Ella because they aren't parents and are not married.

"Looks like everyone's making up!" Marley said to Scott.

"Yeah. " Scott said

*Mike and Zoey then join Ali, Scott, and Marley.

"Hey guys." Zoey

"Hey Zoey." Ali, Marley, and Scott said to Zoey.

"Ali, you know me." Zoey said to her.

"Of course." Ali said back.

"You just never met my husband Mike yet." Zoey said as she introduced Ali to her husband Mike.

"Hey, I'm Mike Smith." Mike said to Ali.

"Hey Mike." Ali said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ali said to Mike.

"Thanks, you too." Mike said back at Ali as everyone else made Ali feel welcome.

"Wow. I feel so welcome!" Ali said as she walked to Heather.

"Heather, can I ask you something?" Ali asked Heather.

"Of course, you can me anything." Heather answered her.

"What is it you wanna ask me?" Heather asked Ali.

"Well... honestly do you like me?" Ali responded back as she asked Heather.

"As a friend?" Heather responded back with a question of her own.

"Yeah." Ali said as she nodded as well.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Heather answered Ali.

"Because I am a bisexual autistic girl with anemia and asthma." Ali answered

"Good!" Ali said as she and Heather hugged.

"When is lunchtime? We are hungry.

"Alright, babies! Lunchtime!" Luke said to the babies.

"Dude, who is gonna serve us the lunch and what's on the menu?" Geoff asked Luke.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Geoff." Luke responded back.

"Well...since it is your first day, I thought I would surprise you all with catered food from Chick-Fil-A!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" They cheered as half of them got Chicken Nuggets, Fries, and Milkshakes while the other half got Chick-Fil-A Sandwiches, Fries, and Milk while Miles got Vegan Soy Milk, and Bridgette got a Salad.

"Dig in everyone!" Luke said as everyone began to eat.

"Oh, my God! This is so good!" Ali said to Jay as they were eating.

"This is great." Jay said back.

"Better than Chef's crummy food." Zoey said to Brick as Zoey, Mike, Brick, and Jo were eating as well.

"I actually liked that, but this is better." Brick said said to Zoey.

"I know I am a vegetarian but I'm glad that I am giving Chick-Fil-a, a chance." Bridgette said as everyone else ate until they were full.

"How was it, guys?" Luke asked the babies.

"Awesome!" The babies answered Luke.

"So, what's next?" Gwen asked Luke.

"Yeah, what's next?" Courtney asked as well.

"Y'all can go back to playtime until dinner." Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered as they started to play

"Well, I gotta run to the store to get the things to make dinner." Luke said to the babies.

"Okay Luke." The babies said as Luke left the room as they resumed playing.

May 26

"So Ali, what's it like being here? In the Total Drama universe with us for the first time?" Geoff asked her.

"It feels great, actually." Ali answered Geoff.

"What do you think of everyone?" Geoff asked her.

"They're all nice." Ali answered Geoff.

"Cool! Anything you need, let me know.

"Okies." Ali said as everyone kept playing until Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"Oh!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well we are married." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good point." Courtney said to Gwen as they headed to their room.

"Well, what do you think of this room?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Honestly, it is perfect. Reminds me if our room back home." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yeah, it has a Mediterranean feel to it." Gwen said to Courtney as everyone played until Luke returned.

"I'm back! I'm gonna make Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches for everyone!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered as Luke and the nursing team made PB&J Sandwiches for everyone.

"Alright... it's dinner time! Let's eat!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies said as everyone began to eat.

"Mmmm!" Everyone muffled and moaned as they were eating the PB&J sandwiches.

"This is good." Ali said to Jay.

"Agreed honey." Jay said to Ali as everyone ate until everyone was full.

"What's next?" Bridgette asked Luke.

"Alright, before you resume playing before bed, who needs a change?" Luke said and asked the babies.

"We do!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Nurses change these babies now please?" Luke said to the nurses.

"Okay." The entire nursing staff said as the nurses change everyone's diapers.

"All clean!" The nurses said to the babies and to Luke.

"Good! Let's resume playing you have an hour and a half until bedtime." Luke said to the babies.

"Yes Luke." The babies said to Luke as everyone resumed playing as Alejandro pinched Ali hard.

"Ow! Momma!" Ali shouted once again as Heather saw what happened.

"Alejandro! What was that for?!" Heather asked Alejandro as Luke and Amara came to Ali, Alejandro, and Heather.

"What is going on here?" Luke asked them.

"Alejandro pinched me!" Ali said as she began crying.

"Oh! I got you sweetheart." Amara said before she began to comfort Ali.

"What were you thinking?!" Heather asked Alejandro.

"Why would you pinch Ali?!" Luke asked Alejandro.

"Because she's a wheezebucket and like Jo said, she's a freak with asthma!" Alejandro answered Luke in complete anger as everyone gasped.

"Mom, I would like to head to my room now." Ali said as she began to cry once again.

"Okay sweetheart." Amara said as Ali kept crying but she cried but even harder.

"It's gonna be alright sweetie." Amara said as everyone stared at Alejandro with complete disdain, anger, resentment as Marley was fuming mad.

"Alejandro, you should be ashamed of yourself. That is my best friend you just made fun of. Ali is not a freak and a wheezebucket." Marley said to Alejandro.

"Settle down Marley." Luke said as Marley left to comfort her best friend as Heather followed suit.

"That's my fiancee Alejandro, how dare you." Jay said before she went to comfort Ali as well before Luke began to deliver the punishment.

"Alejandro you don't deserve five minutes in timeout, you get 10 minutes...afterwards you apologize and take back what you said to Ali...if you don't I will put my boot up your ass!" Luke said to and yelled at Alejandro.

"Fine." Alejandro said as he sat down on the couch while Ali was crying in her room as there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Amara asked.

"It's me. Heather." Heather answered Amara.

"Come in." Amara said as Heather entered Ali's room.

"Hello Heather." Amara said to Heather.

"Hey Mrs. Moonbeam." Heather said before she turned her attention to Ali.

"Why? Why would your husband do that to me?" Ali asked Heather.

"I don't know, girl. But he should know better than to mistreat someone with asthma." Heather answered Ali.

"Agreed." Ali said as Alejandro served his timeout.

"Alright, Alejandro, timeout is over. Find Ali and tell her you're sorry." Luke said to Alejandro.

"Mr. Razorblade's right, you know." Nurse Corinn said to Alejandro as well.

"Okay." Alejandro said as he found Ali.

"What do you want?" Ali asked Alejandro.

"Look, Ali... I owe you a huge aplogy for calling you names and for bullying you because of your asthma." Alejandro said to her.

"Why did you do it though? Are you jealous of me?" Ali asked him.

"No. I am not jealous of you." Alejandro answered her.

"Then why would you do this to me?" Ali asked him.

"I had no idea what I was doing. Do you forgive me?" Alejandro answered her as he responded back with a question of his own.

"Yes. But please don't do it again?" Ali answered and responded back with a question of her own.

"I promise." Alejandro answered her as they hugged as they headed back to the living room.

"Everyone good again?" Luke asked Ali and Alejandro.

"Yeah." They answered Luke.

"Very good. Now everyone let's watch TV for a bit as we unwind and get ready for bed." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies Luke." The babies said back to Luke.

"What do y'all wanna watch?" Luke asked them.

"How about An American Tail." Ali said to everyone.

"Alrighty." Everyone said to Ali.

"But when the clock strikes 10:00 we shut it off and go to bed, unless we can go to bed after the movie ends." Luke said to the babies.

"Okay." The babies said before they begin to watch it.

"I can't believe this; my first time on TV." Ali said to Jay.

"Yeah; your mom looks nice." Jay said to Ali.

"Yep, she's gonna be your mother-in-law." Ali said back at Jay.

"I know." Jay said as they kissed.

"Thanks for apologizing to Ali." Heather said to Alejandro

"No problem, I wasn't thinking." Alejandro said back.

"Next time, think before you say." Heather said to Alejandro giving him some important advice.

"Yes dear." Alejandro said as they kiss.

"Isn't An American Tail great, Scott?" Marley asked Scott.

"Yeah, I love it." Scott answered Marley.

"Me too." Marley said back.

"So Princess, what do you think of this movie?" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I think it's cute for a movie from the '80s." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, Fievel looks cute, right?" Gwen said back and asked her

"Yeah Fievel looks really cute." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed.

"It's adorable." Mike said to Zoey.

"I think that also." Zoey said as everyone kept it until the movie ended as Ali yawned.

"I am tired." Ali said to Amara.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me take you to your room." Amara said to Ali as Luke turned off the TV.

"Listen up, tomorrow... is the return of Art Day!" Luke said to the babies.

"This time...we're going to the Art Museum!

"Okay." The babies said to Luke.

"That means...while we are at the museum...you have to wear clothes over your diapers, and behave yourselves accordingly but afterwards you can do artwork of your own." Luke said back.

"Okay." The babies said to him.

"Now get ready for bed." Luke said to the babies.

"Yes Luke." The babies said to Luke as everyone gets ready for bed while Amara was setting up the nebulizer mask and the nebulizer machine.

"How was your first day Ali?" Amara asked Ali.

"Great!" Ali answered Amara.

"Even though I was hit with a block and pinched at...it was still great." Ali said to Amara.

"Excellent. Well goodnight sweetie." Amara said to Ali.

"Good night, mom." Ali said to Amara as she lay down, as Amara puts the mask on Ali, and kissed her daughter goodnight before she turned on the machine.

"Goodnight everyone!" LUke said to the babies.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies said back at Luke as he began to sign off the first episode.

"That ends our first episode right here on AB/DL House, next time we are going to an Art Museum! Goodbye, Goodnight, and see y'all again real soon here on AB/DL House!" Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **I WANT TO THANK SHOKUALI16 AND HELLFLORES FOR HELPING ME CO-WRITE THIS SPIRITUAL SUCCESSOR!**

 **THEY GO TO THE ART MUSEUM NEXT EPISODE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Return of Art Day

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the second chapter/episode of AB/DL House as Luke, the nurses, and the babies go to the Art Museum and go out in public.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This second chapter was co-written by me, and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2/Episode 2: Return of Art Day**

It was a day after everyone started living at the AB/DL House as the babies were still sound asleep as te nursin staff have been awake for 45 minutes as it was Tuesday Morning it was 7:45 AM as Luke was in the living room wearing a Roman Reigns shirt, jeans, and Nintendo sneakers.

"Hey, and good morning to our viewers watching on TV and online all around the world. I'm your host and the main man in charge of the AB/DL House Luke Razorblade and today we are going to the Art Museum. Now let's wake up our friends." Luke said as he walked towards the nursing staff.

"Good morning, ladies." Luke said to the nursing staff.

"Good Morning Luke." The nurses said to Luke.

"It's time to wake up the babies." Luke said to them.

"Yes sir." The nurses said to him as Amara went to her room and entered the room as she gently removed Ali's nebulizer mask*

"Morning sunshine." Amara said as she kissed her daughter's head gently as Ali yawned.

"Nnngh... morning, mom." Ali yawned and said to Amara.

"How did you sleep?" Amara asked Ali.

"Wonderul momma." Ali answered Amara while the other nurses woke everyone else up as Ali and Amara left the room and went into the living room as everyone else followed suit a minute later and went went into the living room.

"Morning, everyone." Luke said to the babies.

"Morning, Luke." Everyone said back.

"Before our brekkie, who needs a change?" Nurse Narissa asked everyone as Jay, Ali, Cameron and Jessica raised their hands.

"Okay, Amara and I got this." Narissa said to Jay, Ali, Cameron, and Jessica.

"Okies." Jay, Ali, Cameron, and Jessica said to the nurses.

"Come on, sweetie; let's go get you cleaned." Amara said to her daughter.

"Okay Mom." Ali said before Amara and Narissa went to the changing room as they arrived with Nurse Celia, Nurse Michelle, Nurse Trista, and Nurse Holly.

"This is a wondeful job, huh?" Celia asked Michelle, Holly, and Trista.

"Uh-Huh!" Michelle, Holly, and Trista answered Celia.

"All clean!" Amaria and Narissa said to Jay, Ali, Cameron, and Jessica.

"Okies!" They responded back as they headed back into the living room.

"Okay babies, breakfast time! And Heather, I did get your crepes.

"Awesome!" Heather said to Luke as everyone else began to eat as everyone else ate various breakfast foods like cereal, donuts, and other stuff.

"So Courtney, what did you dream of last night honey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You, of course." Courtney answered Gwen making her giggle.

"Excellent, I dreamt of you as well." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Want to know what were we doing?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well, sure." Gwen answered Courtney.

"We were making hawt and sexy diapey love like always." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's so hawt." Gwen said while she blushed as they kissed as everyone kept eating until MacArthur poured her milk at Ali.

"Hey!" Ali shouted at MacArthur who giggled a bit in response.

"Momma! Luke!" Ali shouted for Amara and Luke's attention.

"What happened?" Amara and Luke asked her.

"MacArthur poured milk all over me!" Ali said as she was about to cry.

"Amara, get Ali cleaned up." Luke told Amara to clean up her daughter.

"Yes Luke." Amara said as Luke went over to MacArthur as he was angry and dissapointed as he cross his arms at MacArthur.

"What?" MacArthur asked him with a smirk.

"Did you pour milk over Ali?" Luke asked MacArthur.

"Yes." MacArthur answered Luke.

"Why?" Luke asked her.

"Because I wanted to see her drenched in milk." MacArthur answered him.

"That was an immature thing to do, you are a cop and you acted like a complete immature dumbass! You are better than that!" Luke said to MacArthur.

"Go to timeout until Ali is clean, once Ali is clean and you're out you owe her an apology." Luke said to MacArthur.

"Okay." MacArthur said as she sat down on the couch.

"Brody, MacArthur is in timeout because she poured Milk all over Ali." Geoff told Brody.

"She did what?" Brody asked Geoff.

"She's in timeout right now because she poured milk at Ali." Geoff answered Brody telling him what happened once again.

"Oh. Well, I need to talk to her." Brody said to Geoff as he got up from his chair and went to Luke.

"Can I talk to MacArthur, Luke?" Brody asked him.

"Well...what makes you think I should let you talk to MacArthur during her punishment?" Luke responded back by asking him a question of his own.

"She's my wife, she's a good and loyal person and she would never do anything like that unless she was provoked so please let me talk to her." Brody said to Luke.

"Alright. You can talk to her." Luke said to Brody.

"Thanks." Brody said as he went over to the couch as he started to talk to her.

"Hey MacArthur." Brody said to MacArthur.

"Hey Brody." MacArthur said as she sounded a bit depressed because she was thinking about what she had done.

"Babe, why did you pour milk all over Ali?" Brody asked her.

"I had no idea what I was doing." MacArthur answered him.

"Honey, Alejandro said that when he pinched Ali." Brody reminded her.

"True. I was just trying to have a bit of fun and I wasn't thinking." MacArthur said to Brody and answered his question as Ali got cleaned.

"All clean." Amara said to Ali who was now wearing an Rearz Safari Diaper/Nappy, and a "Rowdy" Roddy Piper shirt.

"Thankies, mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Anytime sweetie." Amara said as they hugged.

"Alright, you can come out now." Luke said to MacArthur.

"Thanks." MacArthur said to Luke said as she went to Ali.

"I'm sorry for pouring milk at you." MacArthur apologized to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to MacArthur.

"Now let's get ready to go!" Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"This is a public place to remember to behave yourselves and wear clothes over your diapers." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said as everyone got dressed as Ali got her game bag, medical supplies, and her wallet.

"Got everything ready." Ali said to her mom.

"Good." Amara said to Ali.

"Shall we get going?" Amara asked Luke.

"Yeah, let's go." Luke answered as got into a very large bus that can hold more than 70 people as they headed towards the art museum, then everyone arrived at the Art Gallery of Ontario.

"Alright, we're here!" Luke said to the babies and everyone else.

"Now remember, this is a public place please behave yourselves accordingly or else you will all be punished, except for the nurses." Luke said to them also.

"Yes Luke." The babies said to Luke as they split up to different areas.

"This is really cool." Ali said to Jay as they were looking at a display of artwork by Vincent Van Gogh

"I know, right?" Jay responded back before he asked her.

"Yeah." Ali answered Jay as Bridgette and Geoff were looking at a painting called "Fine Weather, Georgian Bay" by J.E.H. MacDonald as they were fascinated by it.

"Isn't this beautiful, Bridge?" Geoff asked her.

"Of course it is." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Makes us think about the beach." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"What would we do at the beach?" Bridgette asked him.

"We would relax, get a tan, play in the water, makeout, and maybe have some sex with my favorite babe in the whole world." Geoff answered Bridgette making her blush.

"Awww! I wuv you so much Geoffy." Bridgette said as they shared a kiss before Gwen and Courtney were walking in between the 19th and 20th century sections of the museum.

"Courtney, what did you think of that last painting we just saw?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"So beautiful!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes, it was so romantic, it makes me wanna make out with you." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush.

"Ooh!" Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss, meanwhile Mike and Zoey were looking at artwork of Leonardo Da Vinci which was in the Italian section of the museum.

"Leonardo sure was talented wasn't he?" Mike asked Zoey.

"He sure was Mikey Boo." Zoey said as they kissed right in front of the Mona Lisa as Crimson and Ennui were at the Goth Section of the art museum.

"Beautiful." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Indeed." Ennui said back as everyone kept looking at art until it was Lunchtime.

"Lunchtime everyone!" Luke said as he ordered sandwiches for everyone to eat as he, the nurses, and the babies sandwiches until they were finished with lunch.

"Everyone full?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah." The babies and the nurses answered Luke.

"Want to head back home or check out the museum more?" Luke asked everyone.

"Head back." Everyone answered Luke.

"Alright." Luke said as everyone got on the bus and headed back.

"What did y'all think of the Art Museum?" Luke asked the babies.

"Fun!" The babies answered Luke.

"Awesome!" Luke said to them as Ali raised her hand.

"Yes?" Luke asked her.

"What's next?" Ali asked him.

"Well now, y'all can make art." Luke answered her.

"Yay!" The babies cheered as everyone returned home and got off the bus.

"We're home, now it's art time!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered and began to do artwork as everyone did various artwork from drawing, finger-painting, normal painting, and many more as Ali was working on something special.

"Whatcha working on Ali?" Shawnie asked Ali.

"Well..." Ali said as she showed Shawnie an abstract painting of Jay.

"Wow! That's pretty awesome!" Shawnie said to Ali.

"Thankies! What about you?" Ali said to Shawnie before she asked her.

"Just doing a finger painting for fun." Shawnie answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali responded back as everyone else did artwork of their own until they were finished.

"Okay, everyone it's time for dinner, but I like all of your artwork." Luke said to the babies.

"Thankies!" The babies said to Luke.

"Let's eat!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yeah!" The babies said as they began eating as everyone ate various foods until they were full.

"Everyone full?" Luke asked the babies.

"Yeah!" The babies answered him as Justin raised his hand.

"What's next?" Justin asked Luke.

"You are all going unwind and get ready for bed." Luke answered Justin.

"Okies." The babies said as Amara carries a sleeping Ali to her room as Amara sets up her nebulizer mask and kissed her head.

"Goodnight sweetie pie." Amara said to Ali as she gently placed the mask onto Ali's face, turned the machine on and left.

"So, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Marley asked Luke.

"Tomorrow I am gonna visit my parents and y'all will be left alone." Luke answered the babies.

"Huh?" The babies asked him.

"That means you all can do whatever you want." Luke answered them.

"Okies." The babies said to Luke

"We can have a party that I can host!" Geoff said to everyone.

"Okay, then. But don't get into any trouble!" Luke said to the babies.

"Okay!" The babies said as 15 minutes later it was bedtime.

"Time for bed." Luke said to the babies as everyone else, went to bed in their rooms.

"Goodnight. And sleep tight." Luke said to the babies.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies said as they fell asleep.

"That ends Art Day...now the babies are gonna be by themselves but the nurses are watching them but other than that they will be by themselves. See y'all later on AB/DL House!" Luke said as the camera faded to black thus the episode ended.

 **COMING UP IN THE 3RD EPISODE! THE BABIES ARE GONNA BE BY THEMSELVES, AS LUKE RAZORBLADE WILL VISIT HIS PARENTS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **BIG THANKS TO SHOKUALI16 FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME!**


	3. Alone Time

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the third chapter/episode of AB/DL House as Luke is visiting his parents as the nurses are gonna watch the babies as they are gonna do what they want.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This third chapter was co-written by me, and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3/Episode 3: Alone Time.**

It was the next morning as it was also 6:55 AM as the episode began with Luke in the living room.

"Hey everyone, Luke Razorblade and it's almost time to wake everyone up as the nurses have been up since 5:30 this morning, and I woke up at 6:00 AM. Man, I'm glad I'm not an AB/DL." Luke said as the babies were sound asleep as Amara went into Ali's bedroom, kissed her head, and took off her mask as she turned off the nebulizer.

"Morning, Mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Good morning sweetheart." Amara said back.

"Jay's your fiancé, right honey?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yes Mom. Jay is my fiancé." Ali answered Amara.

"He looks like a good man to marry, just like your father when we first met at SummerSlam '88." Amara.

"Yeah, he's cute." Ali said reerring to Jay.

"Anyway, like I said, your dad and I met back in SummerSlam '88." Amara said to Ali.

"Cool." Ali said to Amara as they walked into the living room where the rest of the babies were.

"Morning everyone! " Luke said to the babies.

"Morning Luke!" The babies said to Luke.

"I'm gonna go to see my parents for a few hours. Be good, be nice, and have fun." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies!" The babies said to Luke.

"The nurses are in charge while I'm gone...see ya." Luke said to them.

"Bye!" Everyone said to Luke as he left.

"Let's party!" Geoff said to everyone.

"Alright!" The babies said as "Blitzskrieg Bop" by The Ramones began to play as the babies began to party as Amara and Ali began to talk back in Ali's room.

"So, mom. How did it feel meeting dad at SummerSlam '88?" Ali asked Amara.

"It was magical, your father was a big wrestling fan. I got into it because of him, he's still into it." Amara said as Geoff knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ali said to Geoff.

"Morning Mrs. Moonbeam, morning Ali." Geoff said to them.

"Morning Geoff." Amara and Ali said to Geoff.

"Why aren't you partying?" Geoff asked her.

"Oh! Gotta party, mom!" Ali said to Amara.

"Okay have fun. We're going to finish this talk later." Amara said to Ali.

"Okay mom!" Ali said as joined the party as it was a fun and safe atmosphere, with dancing, food, drinks, and more as everyone kept partying until everyone needed their diapers to be changed.

"Who needs their diapers to be changed?" Amara asked the babies as everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, let's do this ladies!" Amara said as she, Michelle, Corinn, and Narissa changed everyones diapers until they were all clean.

"All clean!" The nursing staff said to the babies.

"Thankies nurses!" The babies said to the nurses as everyone kept partying until Ali felt tired.

"I'm tired Momma." Ali said to Amara.

"I got you." Amara said before she carried a sleepy Ali as she stopped halfway because she forgot to ask her daughter a question.

"Feel like taking a nap, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yes Mommy." Ali answered Amara.

"You got it baby." Amara said before she resumed carrying Ali until they arrived at her room as she placed Ali in her bed which was a large and life size crib, she loaded the medicine into a nebulizer cup, she also sets up the mask and began to sing a lullaby to her daughter as she began to sing "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins.

"You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always..." Amara sang as Ali fell asleep.

"I'll wake you up when Luke comes back, and we're going to finish this talk."

"Okies Momma." Ali said softly in her sleep before Amara gently placed the mask over Ali's nose and mouth as she pulled the strap around Ali's head, she then turns the nebulizer on.

Everyone else partied a bit until some of the other babies felt sleepy as well.

"Okay, which one of you feels like taking a nap?" Nurse Trista asked as Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Marley, Izzy, Dawn, Justin, Cameron, Jessica, Shawnie, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, and Zoey raised their hands.

"Okay, then; naptime for you." Trista said as Amara came to Trista.

"I got this." Amara said to Trista

"Thanks, Amara. Your daughter seems nice. Even when she sleeps with a nebulizer on." Trista said to Amara.

"Yeah, anyway I can use a bit of help." Amara said to Trista.

"Course!" Trista said as Amara and Trista put the babies down for a nap.

"We'll wake you up when Luke gets back, okay?" Amara and Trista asked the babies.

"Okay!" The babies answered Nurses Amara and Trista.

"I'm just asking Amara, but why does Ali need that Nebulizer machine?" Trista said and asked Amara.

"Because of a lot of reasons." Amara answered her.

"Such as...her asthma?" Trista asked Amara.

"Yes, also she needs it to sleep better with it." Amara said as well.

"I see." Trista said to Amara.

"Even though I'm a professional nurse, I don't mind taking care of Ali." Amara said to Trista.

"Really?" Trista asked Amara.

"Duh." Amara said to Trista.

"Ladies, I don't want to break up this talk but let's get back to work." Celia said to them.

"Yeah." Amara and Trista said as they went back to work as the rest of the babies have stopped partying as they were now playing as the party has died down.

"Emma, what do you think of this?" Noah asked his wife Emma.

"Fun!" Emma answered her husband.

"Funner than the first time?" Noah asked Emma in response.

"Yeah!" Emma answered once more.

"I wonder how Carrie and Devin are doing?" Noah asked Emma as Carrie and Devin were in their room.

"Isn't this fun, unleashing our inner child? Am I right, Devin?" Carrie asked Devin.

"Yeah!" Devin answered Carrie as after a while Luke came back.

"I'm back!" Luke said to everyone.

"Hey Luke!" The babies said to Luke.

"Could you excuse me? I need to wake Ali up from her nap." Amara asked Luke and told him the reason why.

"Of course you can, Amara." Luke answered Amara as she began to wake Ali up as she still had her nebulizer mask on.

"Hey, momma..." Ali said to Amara.

"Hey, Luke's back." Amara said to Ali.

"Good." Ali said to her.

"I'm gonna turn off the nebulizer and remove the mask from your face, okay?" Amara said to Ali.

"Okay mom." Ali said.

"How did everyone behave while I was gone?" Luke asked everyone else.

"Good." Everyone else answered Luke, meanwhile Amara and Ali were talking.

"Where were we...?" Amara asked Ali.

"You were talking to me about Daddy." Ali said to Amara.

"Oh, yeah." Amara said as she turned off Ali's nebulizer.

"Okay, now for your mask." Amara said as she took off Ali's mask.

"Meeting your dad at Summerslam 88 was something." Amara said to Ali.

"Like what?" Ali asked her mom.

"He was a loyal, kind, romantic gentleman. He's fun." Amara answered her daughter.

"Yeah." Ali said to Amara.

"It was more sweet when he proposed to me at WrestleMania 5 in '89." Amara said to Ali.

"Oooh. I should have done that." Ali said to Amara.

"It's alright sweetie." Amara said to Ali as they hugged.

"Is it okay if I stay in my room mom?" Ali asked Amara.

"Sure." Amara answered Ali as she left the room, and Bridgette walked into Ali's room.

"Hey Ali." Bridgette said to Ali.

"Hi Bridgette." Ali said right back.

"What'cha doing?" Bridgette asked her.

"I am just relaxing. You?" Ali answered Bridgette before she asked her a question.

"Nothing much." Bridgette answered her.

"What's it like having kids and being married while wearing nappies?" Ali asked Bridgette.

"It's cute, fun, exciting, it's a bit stressful but I believe anyone can be a mom, and that is including you." Bridgette answered Ali.

"Aww, thankies Bridgey." Ali said to Bridgette.

"No problem." Bridgette said to Ali as they hugged.

"Would it be okay if I show you my plushie?" Bridgette asked Ali.

"Sure!" Ali answered Bridgette.

"Oooh! What is it?" Ali said and asked Bridgette.

"A shell plushie." Bridgette answered

"Oooh! It's cute!" Ali said to Bridgette.

"Thankies!" Bridgette said back to Ali.

"No problem." Ali said to Bridgette as she left her room, meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were making out in their room.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softl.

"Oh, God! Court, you're a good kisser!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, So are you!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said to Courtney as they stopped.

"So... now what?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Maybe we can happily masturbate in our diapeys." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I'm in." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good, let's do this." Gwen said as they started to rub each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they also started to makeout again.

Meanwhile back in Ali's room, she was on her computer as she was on Amazon as Sierra arrived.

"Hey Ali!" Sierra said to Ali.

"What's up Sierra." Ali greeted Sierra back.

"What cha doing?" Sierra asked her.

"I'm on Amazon." Ali answered Sierra.

"What cha doing on Amazon?" Sierra asked Ali.

"Oh! Well... I'm seeing if they have Mystery Science Theater 3000 DVDs." Ali answered Sierra.

"Cool!" Sierra said to Ali.

"Thankies, what do you think of the nappies?" Ali asked Sierra.

"You mean these diapers?" Sierra answered Ali with a question of her own.

"Yeah." Ali answered Sierra.

"They're sexy, comfortable, and cute!" Sierra answered Ali's question.

"Cool!" Ali said and meanwhile Courtney and Gwen were in the middle of pleasuring each other's diapered areas.

"Oh, God yes!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Wanna scissors princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney answered as they spread their legs as they began to scissors each other.

"God, I love this!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny! Me too!" Courtney said as they kept at it.

"I wuv you so much!" Gwen shouted and said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES GWENNY!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"SO AM I QUEENY! LETS CUMSIES TOGETHER!" Gwen shouted at Courtney as they kept going until it was time.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S CUMSIES TIME!" They shouted at they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed so loud that Luke, Ali, and everyone else heard it as Gwen and Courtney climaxed very hard.

"That was really hawt Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed, Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed as Luke cleared his throat.

"You two outside, in the hallway right now." Luke said as he sounded really mad.

"Okay." Gwen and Courtney said to Luke as the two women got up, as they began to talk.

"I understand that you two are married and want to get some sexual healing... but if you got to do it here...ask me first beforehand." Luke said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes Luke." They said to him.

"I'm gonna let you both off with a warning, if this happens without you asking me again there will be big trouble." Luke said to them.

"Yes Luke." They said as Ali popped her head out of her door.

"As soon as I ordered a few Mystery Science Theater 3000 DVDs off Amazon, I heard you from my room." Ali said to Gwen, Courtney, and Luke.

"Sorry Ali." Gwen and Courtney apologized to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali said back as she began to resume her laptop.

"Dinner's here!" Luke said to everyone.

"Awesome!" The babies said to each other.

"Alright!" Ali said as she used her inhaler as Gwen saw Amara.

"Ms. Moonbeam?" Gwen asked Amara.

"Yes, what is it Gwen?" Amara responded back.

"No offense, but why does Ali have an inhaler? Not only that, what's that breathing machine next to her crib called?" Gwen asked Amara.

"Oh, that?" Amara asked Gwen who nodded.

"The inhaler helps with her asthma, so does the breathing machine...it is called a nebulizer." Amara answered Gwen.

"Ali has asthma?" Gwen asked Amara.

"Yes, along with Anemia and Autism as well." Amara answered Gwen who gasped.

"Bless her heart! How long has she been an asthmatic?" Gwen said and asked Amara.

"Since Ali was a baby. She was also diagnosed with anemia when she was two and autism at three and a half." Amara said as Gwen gasped again.

"Wow. I am so sorry." Gwen said as she apologized to Amara.

"It's okay. She also has seasonal allergies and as a professional nurse at the hospital back home, it's my job to nurse my baby girl back to health." Amara said to Gwen.

"But we're not in New York, or Texas. We are in Toronto." Gwen said to Amara.

"You're right. But I'm still gonna do my job." Amara said to Gwen.

"Eat up everyone!" Luke said as everyone began eating as everyone ate their food which was Chick-Fil-A.

"Momma, how did you and dad meet?" Ali asked Amara.

"Well, it was the Summer of 1988, New York City, New York, Madison Square Garden." Amara said to Ali.

"Let me guess. Leonard Cohen concert?" Ali asked Amara.

"Nope. WWF SummerSlam 88." Amara answered her daughter.

"Really?" Ali asked Amara.

"Yes, dear. I was 18 years old and I had won a radio contest." Amara answered Ali.

"How did you win this radio contest?" Ali asked Amara.

"The contest was to answer this question; who are the tag teams in the main event for SummerSlam '88? I called and the answer was the Mega Powers and the Mega Bucks. And as a result, I won the contest. The prize was two tickets and a backstage pass." Amara answered Ali.

 ***we now enter a flashback as an 18-year-old Amara Townshend was in the backstage area of Madison Square Garden***

Amara Townshend had traveled from Texas to New York City for WWF's SummerSlam '88 as she was backstage at Madison Square Garden.

"I can't believe that I am in the most famous city in the world!" Amara said as we go to the dressing room where a 19 year old Eric Moonbeam was wrapping up his interview with Ultimate Warrior.

"Anything else you wanna say about your goal, Warrior?

"Well, I'm just planning destroying that Elvis impersonator like I have destroyed everyone else here in the WWF with the Warriors behind me." Warrior said to Eric.

"Thank you for your time Warrior." Eric said to The Ultimate Warrior.

"No problem." Ultimate Warrior said as they shook hands before Eric left the locker room, then Eric and Amara bumped into each other.

"Oof!" They said to each other after the collision happened.

"Excuse me I am so sorry." Eric said to Amara.

"It's okay." Amara said back to Eric.

"I should be getting back." Eric said before Amara stopped him.

"Wait, What's your name?" Amara asked Eric.

"I'm Eric Moonbeam." Eric introduced himself to Amara.

"Cool last name." Amara said to him.

"Thanks. What's yours?" Eric responded back before he responded back with a question of her own.

"I'm Amara Townshend." Amara said as she introduced herseld.

"That's pretty a pretty awesome name." Eric said to her.

"Thanks." Amara said to him.

"You know, I'm covering SummerSlam tonight, so maybe you and I can watch it together and go hang out afterwards?" Eric said and asked her.

"God, I'd love to, Eric!" Amara gave her response to Eric.

"Cool, where should we go?" Eric said to her.

"Well, what do you suggest; front row?" Amara asked him.

"Yeah, but I meant for after the show." Eric answered her.

"Oh!" Amara said as she realized what he meant.

"Well, there's a Jack-in-the-Box not far from the Garden." Amara said to Eric.

"Cool. We can eat there after the show." Eric said to Amara.

"Sounds perfect, I love their burgers." Amara said to Eric as they were walking to their seats until they sat in their seats to watch the show.

 ***Flashback #1 ended***

"Wow Mom! That was so cool!" Ali said to Amara.

"I know and I'll never forget WrestleMania '89 when he proposed to me." Amara said to Ali.

"Really? At WrestleMania V in 1989 he proposed?" Ali asked Amara.

"Yeah sweetie, I remember it like it was only yesterday." Amara said as we now go to WrestleMania V in 1989 as 19-year-old Amara and 20-year-old Eric are backstage as Amara was waiting for Eric to finish interviewing Randy Savage.

 ***2nd flashback begins***

"So Macho Man, What's your goal going forward after your title defense against Hulk Hogan?" Eric asked "Macho Man" Randy Savage.

"I've been the Cream of the Crop of the World Wrestling Federation for over a year! And I plan on staying there for a long time! Oooh Yeah! Dig it!" Randy said in response to Eric's question.

"Ooh. And anything else you wanna say about the main event against Hogan?" Eric asked Randy.

"What are you gonna do, when Macho Madness runs wild on you ooh yeah!" Randy said to Eric.

"Sounds awesome! Thanks for your time, Macho Man!" Eric said to Randy.

"Anytime bud." Randy Savage said as Eric left the dressing room.

That was a great interview Eric.

Eric: Thanks

Jul 6

Amara: Anytime.

Eric: Amara, my love. I have something to tell you.

Jul 6

Amara: Yes Eric?

Eric: I love you more than anything.

Jul 6

Amara: Yea?

Eric: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, girl.

Jul 6

Amara: Are you kidding me?

Eric: No I'm not sweetie.

*Eric gets down onto one knee and reveals an engagement ring*

Amara: Oh My God it's beautiful!

Eric: Amara Townshend, will you marry me?

Jul 6

Amara: Oh, my God, Eric; yes! Yes, I will marry you! *hugs Eric*

Jul 6

Some onlookers applauded like Bret Hart, Hulk Hogan, Vince McMahon, and even "Rowdy Roddy Piper looked on as they cheered while Eric and Amara kissed as well.

"I've known Eric and Amara for a while, and they are great together." Bret said to Roddy.

"Agreed Bret, what do you think Hulk?" Roddy asked Hulk Hogan who had tears running down his face.

"Hulk?" Roddy asked Hulk.

"It's so beautiful." Hulk said to Roddy as Vince gave Hulk some tissues.

"I agree Hulkster, anyway you have got to get ready your match is in 35 minutes." Vince said to Hulk.

"Kay boss." Hulk said to Vince who walked to Amara and Eric.

"So, Eric, Amara, on behalf of the World Wrestling Federation, I want to say congratulations." Vince said to them.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Eric said to Vince.

"You're welcome." Vince said to Eric.

"If you want, you can take time off so you can plan the wedding and have time for your honeymoon." Vince said to Eric.

"Thank you sir." Eric and Amara said to Vince.

"You are welcome." Vince said as he gave Eric a hug as the story ended.

 ***2nd flashback ended***

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Ali said to Amara.

"I know, sweetie." Amara said to Ali.

"Can I play wth my friends?" Ali asked Amara.

"Sure." Amara said as Ali joined her friends as she began to play a bit until she began to wheeze a bit.

"What's going on with Ali?" Heather asked Luke.

"Ali is possibly having an asthma attack, Nurse Amara!" Luke answered Heather and told Amara.

"I'm on it." Amara said as she gave Ali her inhaler which Ali used.

"Thanks, mom." Ali said with a raspy voice as she coughed a bit.

"You're welcome." Amara said to Ali.

"Do you feel tired after that asthma attack you just had, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah Mommy." Ali answered Amara.

"Aw, you poor thing! Come on, I'll get your nebulizer ready." Amara said to Ali.

"Okies Mommy." Ali said as Amara guided Ali to her room.

"Here you go now let's get you set up." Amara said to her daughter.

"Okies." Ali said as Amara got the nebulizer and puts the mask on her before turns the machine on.

"Thankies, momma." Ali said as she was slightly muffled due to the mask.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Amara said to Ali.

"Bedtime everyone." Luke said to the other babies.

"Before bedtime, do any of you need changeys?" Amara asked the other babies as Heather, Alejandro, Tyler and Lindsay raise their hands.

"Corinn and I got this." Amara said as she and Corinn began to change their diapers as Alejadro, Heather, Lindsay, and Tyler began to talk to each other while getting their diapers changed.

"Isn't this relaxing, mi amor?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure is Mi Amor." Heather answered Alejandro.

*they kiss while Lindsay and Tyler chat as well*

"Aren't these diapers comfortable to wear, Tyler?" Lindsay asked him.

"They sure are." Tyler answered her as Heather, Alejandro, Lindsay and Tyler were clean.

"There you go!" Corinn said to them.

"Could you please excuse me? I need to see Ali." Amara asked Corinn.

"Sure, Amara." Corinn said as Amara walked into Ali's room as Ali was still having her treatment as Ali was breathing the medicine through her mask.

"You doing okay sweetheart?" Amara asked Ali who was still slightly muffled through her mask.

"A little bit, mom." Ali spoke slightly muffled though her mask as she also coughed a few times.

"I'll help you." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said back to her mom as Amara got the inhaler.

"You're welcome, here is your inhaler." Amara said as Ali lowered her mask as she takes a puff of the inhaler.

"Thanks." Ali said to Amara.

"You're welcome." Amara said to Ali.

"You want another lullaby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay, sweetie." Amara said as she got a chair as Ali took another shot in the inhaler.

"Here, I'll help you put the mask back into place." Amara said as she puts the mask back into place.

"Here ya go." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Mom." Ali said to

"You're welcome. Here is the lullaby that I'm gonna sing." Amara said to Ali.

"Let's hear it." Ali said as she yawned.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word...Mama's gonna but you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing... Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that Diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, mamas gonna buy you a billy goat, if that billy goat won't pull, mamas gonna buy you a cart and bull, if that cart and bull fall down... You'll still be the sweetest baby in the whole wide world._ " Amara sang as Ali slowly fell asleep upon hearing the beutiful lullaby.

"Nighty-night sweetie." Amara said as everyone else got ready for bed.

"Good night, guys." Luke said to the babies.

"Goodnight Luke." The babies said as they went to bed as Luke started to sign off.

"That was a very interesting day. But I was very surprised to find that Ali had an asthma attack, I hope she gets better soon." Luke said before he started to announced what was gonna happen in the next episode.

"Next time the babies are going outside for the very first time ever as they are gonna play on the playground, the pool and more next time on AB/DL House. Goodnight everybody!" Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **So sorry this took me so long to write.**

 **Next chapter/episode will have the babies go outside like Luke said.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Outside Time

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the fourth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as Luke is letting the babies go outside and play for the very first time as they have the option of playing at the playground or in the pool, meanwhile someone starts to get sick as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This fourth chapter was co-written by me, and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4/Episode 4: Outside Time.**

It was the next morning as it was also 6:55 AM as the episode began with Luke in the living room.

"Hey, Luke here and it's time to wake up the babies again." Luke said as Amara entered Ali's room as Ali still had her mask on from the previous night as Amara kissed her head.

"Morning Ali." Amara said to Ali who woke up.

"Morning Mommy." Ali said to Amara who turned off Ali's nebulizer.

"You feel better after the asthma attack last night?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yes." Ali answered Amara.

"Well good." Amara said back to Ali, meanwhile Luke and the other nurses got everyone else up while Amara helped Ali remove the nebulizer mask from her face.

"Morning everyone!" Luke said to the babies.

"Morning Luke!" The babies said to Luke.

"Today is a special day... because today for the very first time you will be going outside!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered.

"You can you either go to the playground, or play in the pool." Luke said to everyone.

"Luke, is it okay if I come in case Ali has another asthma attack?" Amara asked Luke.

"Of course it is okay." Luke answered Amara.

"Thank you." Amara said to Luke.

"You're welcome, I'm not gonna stand in the way of family." Luke said to Amara.

"So breakfast first, then outside time." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." The babies said to Luke as everyone had pancakes.

"If you excuse me, Luke; I'm gonna go set up my daughter's medical pack.

"Sure!" Luke answered before Amara began to set up Ali's Medical Pack, then she finished.

"All set." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, momma." Ali said back.

"Now that you had your breakfast, let's go outside!" Luke said to the babies.

"Yeah!" The babies said before they all headed outside to where the pool and playground was as Ali used her inhaler.

"I think I should do the playground instead of the pool, if that's okay with you, Luke?

"Of course. No one is making you go into the pool, the choice is always yours.

"Cool! I choose to go to the playground." Ali said to Luke as shegoes to the playground, pocketing her inhaler as she went*

"Alrighty then." Luke said to her.

"Now who wants to go to the pool?" Luke asked the babies as Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, MacArthur, Jo, Brick, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, Emma, Noah, Harold, and LeShawna aka Shawnie raised their hands.

"Okay. Change into the swim diapers and then get into the water." Luke said to them.

"Okay." They said as the babies who raised their hands changed out of their regular diapers, changed into their swim diapers, then entered the water as they began having fun in the pool.

"How do I look in my swim diapey?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Cute, Bridgey bear!" Geoff answered her.

"Thankies Geoff." Bridgette said to him.

"How do I look?" Geoff asked her.

"Cute!" Bridgette answered him.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said back as they shared a kiss, meanwhile at the playground... Ali was feeling slightly short of breath before she used her inhaler as her mother Amara went over to Ali to check on her.

"Are you alright sweetie pie?" Amara asked Ali.

"A little. Oh, God..." Ali answered as she wasn't feeling good.

"I'm feeling a bit..." Ali said before she took in a big shot of her inhaler.

"Weak..." Ali finisher her sentence.

"Ali, you don't look so good..." Amara said to Ali.

"Do I...?" Ali asked her mom as she began wheezing as Amara ran towards Luke.

"Luke, is it okay if I take Ali back to the house? She's not feeling good." Amara asked Luke.

"Sure thing Amara." Luke answered her.

"Thank you Luke." Amara said to him as she picked Ali up as Jay looked at what happened.

" Looks like Jay's coming with us, Ali." Amara said to Ali.

"I haven't seen much of my fiancé" Jay said to Amara as Ali looked at Jay as she looked pale as a ghost.

"Ali, are you gonna be okay?" Jay asked Ali before turning his focus over to Mrs. Moonbeam.

"Mrs. Moonbeam is she gonna be alright?" Jay asked Amara.

"I hope so." Amara said before Ali looked at Amara.

"Mommy... I don't feel so good..." Ali said to Amara.

"Well What is it? Tell mommy what's wrong." Amara asked Ali before she told her duahgter to tell her daughter what was wrong.

"My chest feels heavy... " Ali said before she coughed a few times, then Amara gently put Ali in the back seat of her car which was a 2018 Toyota Camry.

"Oh, Ali... I hope you feel better..." Amara said to Ali.

"Don't worry mom. I'll feel better." Ali said to Amara.

"Let's hope so." Amara said before Jay got in the 2018 Camry to sit next to his fiancé Ali while Amara sat in the driver's seat.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Jay asked Ali.

"What... do you have in mind?" Ali asked Jay.

"How about I make you some Chicken Rice and you could watch the MGM version of Tom Sawyer?" Jay asked Ali who then coughed before she could respond.

"Sounds good..." Ali said to Jay.

"Jay, if you got to do all of that do it perfectly.

"Yes ma'am." Jay said as they took Ali into her room, then he began to cook the chicken rice, and meanwhile everyone else was outside as Marley and Scott were on the playground using the swing set.

"Let's hope Ali's alright, Scott." Marley said to Scott

"Yeah." Scott said meanwhile everyone at the pool was having fun.

"Cannonball!" Brody shouted before he jumped into the pool making a big splash with the water.

"Whoo! Nice one, Brody!" MacArthur cheered and said to Brody.

"Thanks babe." Brody said back as they shared a quick kiss.

"You look kinda hawt in that swim diaper." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Thankies!" Brody said back.

"No problem." MacArthur said to Brody as Gwen and Courtney were swimming like normal.

"Can I ask you something princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen back.

"When did you realize you were a lesbian?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It was after our first date back at Disney." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okay, do you want to know when I realized I had feelings for you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen.

"It was after we made amends during All-Stars." Gwen said to Courtney who was surprised.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me then?" Courtney said in response before she asked Gwen.

"Because when I came back from Boney Island, you were paranoid because I was hanging out with Zoey at the time and you thought that I would replace her with you and I would never do that. Then Mal ruined everything by revealing your list of elimination plans which got me really mad and it threw me for a loop. About Zoey, I like her as a friend, but it is you I love, Courtney you are my wife, the love of my life and I will always love you even though we have our disagreements from time to time we will always overcome because love and freindship is magic. I love you so much Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said answered Courtney began to draw a tear or two because of her beautiful words.

"I love you too Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed softly, and meanwhile back at the AB/DL House... Jay finished cooking the Chicken Rice and got the 'MGM' version of "Tom Sawyer" on VHS and it was ready.

"Okay Ali, the Chicken Rice is ready and the movie is ready." Jay said to Ali and Amara.

"Thankies Jay." Ali said to Jay before they kissed.

"Thanks, Jay." Amara said to Jay also.

"You are welcome Mrs. Moonbeam, I was surprised I got it done perfectly, I never really cooked Chicken Rice before." Jay said to Amara.

"Well, you did good. Sorry for being a bit of a hardass, nobody is perfect." Amara said to Jay.

"It's okay Mrs. Moonbeam." Jay said as he sat down next to Ali.

"I'll leave you kids alone now, and join everyone else." Amara said to Ali and Jay.

"Okay." They said to Amara as she left them alone.

"This is really nice." Ali said to Jay.

"Agreed babe." Jay said to her as they began watching the movie, meanwhile back outside Izzy was hanging upside down like a monkey on the monkey bars, no pun intended while Owen, Justin, and Dawn were playing with Izzy as well.

"Isn't this fun, guys?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Yeah!" Owen, Dawn, and Justin answered Izzy meanwhile Emma got out of the pool and dried up.

"How was it babe?" Noah asked Emma.

"How was what?" Emma asked Noah in response.

"The pool." Noah answered her.

"Oh! It was fun, I gotta change back into my normal clothes." Emma said to him.

"Sounds cool." Noah said to Emma before she went to her room, and changed out of her wet swim diaper and then changed back into her normal diaper, and her regular shirt as she returned to the playground as she saw Dawn.

"Okay. Time for a little shove." Emma said to herself before she went over to Dawn.

"Oh, greetings Emma." Dawn greeted Emma who then shoved her into the grass.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Dawn shouted and asked Emma.

"Because you're weird!" Emma shouted an answer back at Dawn.

"Am not!" Dawn said back.

"Are too!" Emma said as she and Dawn bickered before Luke broke up the fight.

"Hey! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! What is going on here?" Luke asked the two as everyone looked around at Luke, Dawn, and Emma.

"Isn't that from Mr. Belding, from Saved By The Bell?" Owen and Izzy asked Luke.

"Yes, but now I gotta igure out what is going on." Luke said to Owen and Izzy befor he turned his attention to Emma.

"Now, why did you shove Dawn onto the grass?" Luke asked Emma.

"She's weird and creepy." Emma answered Luke.

"I am not!" Dawn shouted with pure anger.

"Okay, enough!" Luke said to the two as they stopped fightning.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Luke asked her.

"My aura indicates that there is no pain." Dawn answered Luke.

"Well, you'll live, now play with your husband and your friends." Luke said to Dawn.

"Yes sir." Dawn said back.

"Emma, go inside in the living room on the couch and sit there for the next five minutes you will sit there for timeout." Luke said to her.

"Fine." Emma said to Luke.

"Thank you." Luke said to Emma as she went inside while everyone else resumed playing and having fun.

 ***Five minutes later***

Luke went inside where Emma was.

"Alright Emma, you can come out. I expect you to apologize to Dawn, now." Luke said to Emma.

"Yes sir." Emma said to Luke as she walked up to Dawn.

"I'm sorry for calling you weird and creepy, also I'm sorry for shoving you." Emma said to Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said to Emma.

Meanwhile everyone at the playground and at the pool kept having fun until it was time to go inside as it was getting dark.

"Alright everyone it's getting dark. Time to go inside." Luke said to the babies.

"Okay Luke!" Everyone got in as Jay an Ali kept watching their movie until it finished.

"How was it?" Jay asked Ali.

"Awesome." Ali answered Jay.

"Do you feel any better?" Jay asked her.

"A little..." Ali answered with a cough that followed.

"Could you get my mom?" Ali asked Amara.

"Sure." Jay said as he got up.

"Mrs. Moonbeam?" Jay said as he called for Amara.

"Yes, Jay." Amara said as she ran towards Jay.

"Ali wanted you." Jay answered before Amara went into the room.

"Something wrong?" Amara asked Ali.

"I'm having trouble...breathing..." Ali said in between a cough.

"Mrs. Moonbeam, is it okay if I leave the two of you alone?" Jay asked Amara and Ali.

"Sure." They answered Jay who left for a minute.

"Here's your medicine and your inhaler Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies..." Ali said before she took the medicine and a shot of the inhaler shot

"While we're here, let's get you set up for your treatment." Amara said to her mom.

"Okies mom." Ali said as Amara set up the nebulizer and her mask.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Ali asked Amara.

"Of course pumpkin." Amara answered her daughter.

"When I marry Jay, I wonder who's gonna take care of me?"

"Good question, when you marry Jay and buy a big house in New York City, I'll take care of you." Amara

"Mommy, Jay already has a big house in New York." Ali said to Amara.

"Ahh, where?" Amara responded back with a question of her own to her daughter.

"Greenwich Village." Ali answered Amara in between coughs.

"But what about Daddy?" Ali asked Amara who was filling her nebulizer cup with Albuterol.

"Glad you asked, baby. He'll provide financal support as well as child support when you and Jay have children." Amara answered Ali.

"But how can you take care of me, even if you and daddy are not gonna be here?" Ali asked her.

"Don't worry, we'll move in with the two of you after you get married. Is it okay if we accompanied you to your honeymoon?" Amara answered Ali before she asked her daughter another question.

"Sure. But where are you and Daddy gonna live at the house?" Ali answered her mom before she asked another question.

"In one of the big rooms. Now, I'm gonna place this mask on your face, okay?" Amara answered before she asked Ali once more.

"Alright Mommy. Sorry for asking so many questions." Ali said to Amara.

"It's okay sweetie." Amara said before she puts the mask on Ali's face.

"I'll be back to check on you, okay?" Amara asked Ali.

"Okay." Ali said muffled under the mask before Amara left her daughter, while the rest of the babies were doing various things.

"How's Ali, Jay?" Mickey asked his twin brother.

She's doing okay, She's getting a breathing treatment at the moment.

"Okay everyone, it's almost dinner time what do y'all want?" Luke asked everyone as Tyler raised his hand.

"How about Dairy Queen?" Tyler asked Luke as everyone agreed.

"Okay." Luke said Meanwhile with Ali as she was still breathing the medicine through her mask as she was coughing a bit.

"Here I am." Amara said as she came back.

"Hey, momma..." Ali said even though it was slightly muffled under the mask as she also coughed.

"Anything I can do?" Amara asked her dughter

"Two things. Pwease wub my back and what is for dinner?" Ali asked her mom in baby talk.

"I will love to rub your back, and we are having Dairy Queen for dinner." Amara answered Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said with a cough.

"This treatment's a nice remedy for me." Ali said to her mom as well.

"Your welcome." Amara said to Ali who as she began to rub her back.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Ali asked her mom slightly muffled inder the mask again.

"Sure." Amara answered Ali.

"I wet my nappy while you were gone, would you mind giving me a changey?" Ali told Amara before she asked her mom the question.

"Of course, sweetie." Amara answered Ali before she took off Ali's wet nappy, wiped, dried her area, finishing cleaning her.

"Which nappy do you want this time, sweetie? Bambino Classico? ABU Space? Or Rearz Safari?" Amara asked Ali.

"For now, Rearz Safari..." Ali answered Amara.

"Sure sweetie pie." Amara said before she wiped and powdered her before she placed the Rearz Safari diaper on her daughter.

"There you go Ali, you are all clean." Amara said to her daughter.

"Thankies..." Ali said before she coughed, then she sat back up.

"Mommy, why am I coughing so much?" Ali asked her mom.

"I don't know, sweetie, Pneumonia, maybe?" Amara answered Ali with a question as well.

"It might just be a really bad cough." Ali answered Amara.

"That too, sweetie." Amara said as she stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now; I'll be right back to bring you your food and to check on you, okay?" Amara told Ali.

"Okay Momma." Ali said before she left the room, meanwhile everyone got food from Dairy Queen.

"Luke, is it okay if I bring Ali the food?" Amara asked Ali.

"Course." Luke answered.

"Thanks." Amara said before she brought Ali her food while everyone else got their food while her daughter lowered her mask.

"Thankies..." Ali said before she put her mask into place.

"Anytime sweetie." Amara said before she and Ali began to eat.

"Mom, How did you feel when I first started the AB/DL Lifestyle and you began to take care of me?" Ali asked Amara.

"Well, at first your father and I thought it was childish. But when we found out that you were doing it due to the bullying at school, we apologized for jumping the gun. That and we should've listened beforehand." Amara answered Ali.

"Yeah, I should have explained it better." Ali said to Amara.

"Yeah, anyway at least you're dad isn't here giving Jay a hard time." Amara said to Ali.

"Yeah. In speaking of daddy, when is he coming? I miss him." Ali asked her mom.

"On your birthday and your wedding." Amara answered Ali.

"That is awesome!" Ali said to Amara.

"Plus, he is coming here for Christmas as well!" Amara to her also.

"Yay!" Ali cheered.

"He's gonna pick us up." Amara said to Ali who looked confused.

"Picking us up, why?" Ali asked.

"After the Christmas episode, he is gonna take us back to New York for a few weeks to spend Christmas and New Year's, like during school after final exams when you always had a winter break." Amara answered Ali.

"Oh! That is right." Ali said to her as everyone kept eating.

"Isn't this sweet, Mickey?" Kitty asked Mickey.

"Yeah." Mickey answered Kitty.

"Leonard, what's it like doing the AB/DL Lifestyle with your girlfriend Tammy?" Sammy asked Leonard.

"Fun!" Leonard answered Sammy.

"Getting used to it still I see?" Marley asked them.

"Yeah." Leonard answered Marley before Tammy began to speak to Marley.

"They feel really comfy and soft." Tammy said to her.

"They're even in the pattern of Middle Earth!" Leonard said to her also.

"Which is perfect for us." Tammy said as well.

"Awesome! Now, what brand of diaper is that?" Sammy asked them.

"Bambinos." Leonard and Tammy answered Sammy.

"Nice." Sammy said to the two former Life Action Role-Players.

Meanwhile back with Ali in her room, she finished eating.

"How are you doing?" Amara asked Ali.

"A bit more better..." Ali answered even though she coughed once again.

"Want me to set you back up on the nebulizer since we finished eating?" Amara asked Ali.

"Sounds good to me." Amara before she set up her nebulizer while everyone else finished eating.

"Okay, everyone...it's time to unwind and get ready for bed. Y'all have a few minutes before bed time." Luke said before Geoff raised his hand.

"Yes Geoff." Luke said to Geoff.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Geoff asked him.

"It's movie day tomorrow." Luke answered Geoff.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered, clapped, and applauded.

"So what are we watching?" DJ asked Luke.

"Well... we will be watching Sailor Moon R: The Movie that has the duvving done by "Viz Entertainment", The Wiz, Mulan, Pebble and The Penguin, My Little Pony: The Movie 2017 version, Beauty and The Beast the 1991 version, and then The Lion King." Luke answered him.

"Ooooh!" The babies said back.

"Yep. Now it's bedtime." Luke said to everyone.

"Okay." The babies said as they got ready for bed while Amara loaded the nebulizer cup with Albuterol as she closed the cup with the mask.

"There you go sweetie." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Now to place the mask on your face." Amara said before she placed the mask on her face, then she turned on the nebulizer back on.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Amara said to Ali.

"Goodnight momma." Ali said to Amara as she fell asleep while the rest of the babies began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight guys." Luke said to the babies.

"Night Luke." The babies said to Luke.

"Now, see y'all tomorrow for episode numer 5 when we go to the world of cinema as we have a movie day here at AB/DL House! Until next time... this is Luke Razorblade saying goodnight everybody." Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **Dang! This was a pretty good episode.**

 **Anyway, next chapter/episode of AB/DL is when the babies have a movie day even though Ali is temporarily ill, that doesn't mean she is gonna be left out of movie day.**

 **Anyway, I would love to thank ShokuAli16 for co-writing this chapter with me and for having the patience for this update.**

 **Originally Hellflores and I were gonna write next chapter/episode together but he is sick.**

 **PM him to get well soon.**

 **Anyway, instead I am writing this episode by myself with ShokuAli16's permission and I want to thank her again but for giving me the go ahead and write the next chapter by myself.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Movie Day

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the fifth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as Luke, the nurses, and the babies are going to have a movie watching marathon.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This fifth chapter was co-written by me, and today is the 7th anniversary of the start of my fanfiction career. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5/Episode 5: Movie Day.**

It was the following morning as the babies were still asleep while Amara and Luke were already awake as it was 7:05 AM.

"Good morning, Luke Razorblade here as today is a fun episode because today we are going to the movies... no we're not gonna go to an actual movie theater, we are going to our home theater though which can have up to 70 people as today we are gonna watch several movies today." Luke said before he began to mention the movies.

"We are going to watch Sailor Moon R: The Movie that has the dubbing done by "Viz Entertainment", The Wiz, Mulan, Pebble and The Penguin, My Little Pony The Movie: the 2017 version, Beauty and The Beast the 1991 version, and then The Lion King." Luke said before Nurse Amara went into Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott's room as Ali had her mask on from the night before as the neulizer was still on.

"Ali... time to get up sweetheart." Amara said before she kissed her head.

"Okies Momma." Ali said muffled under her mask and the nebulizer as Amara turned it off, before she took off the mask.

"Good morning Momma." Ali said to her mother.

"Good morning sweetie." Amara said before everyone else woke up as Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, and Zoey had their diapers changed before everyone entered the living room.

"Good morning everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Mornng Luke." The babies said back as Ali was still a bit sick.

"You feeling any better Ali?" Luke asked her.

"A little bit." Ali answered Luke before she coughed and used her inhaler.

"I don't want my bestie to be left out but I also don't want her to be sick." Marley said to Luke.

"I promise, Ali will not be left out." Luke said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley said to Luke.

"Now, the nurses have been working hard on setting up the Home Theater for our movie marathon as there was already the gigantic movie screen that seats 70 people but the nursing staff has been making popcorn, cotton candy, and more." Luke said to everyone before he continued.

"We are going to watch "Sailor Moon R: The Movie" that has the dubbing done by "Viz Entertainment", "The Wiz", "Disney's Mulan", "Pebble and The Penguin", "My Little Pony: The Movie the 2017 version", "Beauty and The Beast the 1991 version", and then our main event "The Lion King." as it'll be a fun day." Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Now, before we begin... we will have breakfast. How about Waffles, Bacon, and Eggs?" Luke said and asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered him as everyone got Waffles, Bacon, and Eggs except Miles who had Waffles, Carrots, and Celery while Bridgette had Waffles, Eggs and Carrots as everyone enjoyed their breakfast.

"Delicious." Ali said to Marley.

"I agree." Marlley said to her best friend as everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Ready for movie time?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered Luke.

"But first... who needs a change?" Luke asked everyone as everyone raised their hands as the nursing staff changed everyone's diapers.

"Thankies nurses!" The babies said to the nursing staff.

"You're welcome." The nurses said to the babies as they made their way to the home theater.

"Now... before we begin the movie marathon, who wants Popcorn?" Luke asked everyone as Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jay, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Marley, Mike, Miles, Owen, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Sierra, and Zoey raised their hands.

"Okay... now who wants Cotton Candy?" Luke asked as Blaineley, Cody, Crimson, and Ennui raised their hands as everyone received their food.

"You know Duncan... Popcorn is one of the healthiest things that you can eat." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"I see." Duncan said as he grabbed four cups of butter from behind the popcorn stand as he was about to pour it all over Scarlett's bucket and his bucket but Luke stopped Duncan.

"Whoa whoa whoa... what in the blue hell is that?" Luke asked Duncan making him chuckle a bit.

"It is four cups of butter." Duncan answered Luke.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke asked Duncan.

"Because your imitation of The Rock... anyway like I said, it's four cups of butter and I'm gonna pur it all over the popcorn." Duncan said before Luke stopped him again.

"Pour it over the popcorn and you'll be left out of this movie marathon, plus it is full of fat and calories, that meand you will not only get yourself fat but your wife fat as well am I understood?" Luke demanded Duncan to think about it and asked him as well.

"Okay, I won't pour the cups of butter on the popcorn." Duncan said to Luke before he put the cups down before he attempted to drink it like it was soda.

"Don't you dare drink that butter." Luke said to Duncan.

"Alright Luke." Duncan said as he put the cups down before he took the cups away.

"Now... we are going to begin our marathon with "Sailor Moon R: The Movie with the english dubbing done by "Viz Entertainment", now is everyone ready?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They cheered as Ali was excited even though she was still a bit sick as Amara gave Ali her med box.

"Here is your inhaler, your medicine which you already took, and more." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Momma." Ali said as she and Amara hugged before the movie began.

"Well, this movie has Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon being a clumsy crybaby, that's silly." Duncan said as Ali slapped him.

"Ouch!" Duncan said to Ali.

"Shhhhh...! And she is not a crybaby!" Ali said back to Duncan.

"Calm down baby... Ali loves this movie and she requested this movie to be played so be respectful." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Alright." Duncan said as everyone watched the movie as it was intense, fun, sad, and more until the Silver Crystal shattered, and sailor Moon died as everyone gasped.

"Oh dear God!" Ali said as she held onto Amara for comfort.

"It's okay sweetie... it'll be okay baby." Amara said to Ali as everyone kept watching the movie as in the movie... Sailor Mars to revive her in vain and Mamoru helds her body when Fiore appeared for the last time. He thanked Mamoru Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask and Usagi Tsukino aka Sailor Moon for releasing him from possession and gave Mamoru a nectar flower, and with it, Fiore gave Mamoru his energy. Mamoru then placed his lips and kissed Usagi/Sailor Moon, who came back to life.

"Ali! Look!" Amara said to Ali who saw what happened.

"Yes! She's alive!" Ali cheered.

"I know Sailor Jupiter is my favorite but still, this movie is always awesome." Ali said as she and Amara chuckled a bit before they hugged as the movie ended with everyone except Duncan applauding.

"That was a stupid movie." Duncan said as Scarlett slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Duncan said.

"Shhhh...!" Scarlett shushed him.

"Now... it is time for The Wiz!" Luke said as the movie began as everyone watched it, with most of them enjoying the movie except for Duncan.

"This is bogus." Duncan said as Scarlett slapped his head even harder.

"OW!" Duncan shouted.

"SHHHHH...!" Scarlett shushed him again before Duncan fell asleep.

"I haven't seen this movie in ages, and it still makes me feel like dancing!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"Well, the costumes are pretty cool." Harold said to Shawnie said they shared a kiss while everyone else minus a sleeping Duncan watched the movie until it ended as everyone applauded once more.

"Now... it is time for Mulan!" Luke said as he put it on as Duncan woke up.

"Something good on?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Just Mulan." Scarlett answered as the VHS of Mulan began to play as the "Please stay tuned" bumper was first.

" _Please Stay Tuned after the previews for a special behind the scenes look at an all new upcoming Disney animated adventure entertainment event._ " Mark Elliot said through the voiceover as previews for "A Bug's Life", "Winnie The Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear", "101 Dalmations", and a sneak preview of "Tarzan" played until a customized "Feature Presentation" bumper was last.

" _And now... our Feature Presentation."_ Mark Elliot said through the voiceover as Chinese Music played, then a gong was played as the movie began.

"I haven't seen this movie since we were dating." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me neither. I remember when we saw it and I cried when the matchmaker yelled at Mulan." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That Matchmaker was a real meanie, sure Heather was a bitch but the Matchmaker can take the cake." Gwen said to Courtney.

"True... I was a bitch but I wasn't a monster like that Matchmaker, she had no faith in Mulan and it was an accident." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Amen." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed as Ali and Jay were having a mnute together.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked Ali.

"Better, besides I'm glad that they didn't leave me out..." Ali answered Jay.

"Besides, I miss the man I love." Ali said to Jay making him blush as they kissed while Ella was humming to "Honor to Us All", before the Matchmaker began yelling at Mulan because of her mistake.

" _You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you'll never have your family honor!_ " The matchmaker yelled at Mulan before she stormed off causing Ali to get a bit mad.

"Well that was harsh, Mulan did nothing wrong!" Ali said to Jay.

"I agree babe." Jay said as they hugged, then everyone kept watching the movie until it ended with Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Mushu saving China from Shan Yu and everyone applauded.

"Finally! Something good for a change." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Oh, stop it." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Yes dear." Duncan said to her.

"The next film is "The Pebble and The Penguin", enjoy." Luke said as the movie began.

"Jay, this is one of my all-time favorite movies." Ali said to Jay.

"That is cool sweetheart." Jay said before he and Ali shared a kiss.

"This movie has a pretty good cast... I mean Martin Short, Jim Belushi, Tim Curry... that is pretty good." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I couldn't agree more." Bridgette said as they shared another kiss while everyone else watched the movie.

"This movie is okay." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Well it is about Penguins, I'm sorry that there are no explosions." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Relax babe, I'm not complaining... besides I'm just glad to be here with you." Duncan replied back to Scarlett as they shared another kiss while everyone kept watching until it ended as everyone applauded.

"Who's ready for Lunch?" Luke asked everyone as everyone raised their hands.

"Good, how about Chick-Fil-A?" Luke asked them.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Luke as the nurses brought over Chick-Fil-A Chicken Sandwiches or Chicken Nuggets for everyone except for Bridgette who's a vegetarian as she had a Grilled Market Salad without chicken but with cheese, and a Chocolate Milkshake while Miles who was a vegan had a Grilled Makret Salad without Chicken and Cheese as she also had a lemonade and a fruit cup as everyone ate until they were full.

"So how's your Sweet Tea Momma?" Ali asked Amara who giggled.

"You know... whenever I had Sweet Tea... your father has called me that ever since we went to Chick-Fil-A at Houston back in 1998." Amara said to daughter.

"Really?" Ali asked her.

"Yeah, I was pregnant with you in April of 1998 as it our anniversary and we made a stop at Chick-Fil-A on the way to our hotel as I didn't want anything except a sweet tea and because I was pregnant... he decided to call me Sweet Tea Momma." Amara told Ali.

"That is so adorable Mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Thanks sweetheart." Amara said back as lunch was now over.

"Okay everyone... now the next movie is known as "My Little Pony: The Movie" as this one is the 2017 version not the 1986 version... anyway enjoy." Luke said as "My Little Pony: The Movie" began to play as Ali was jamming to "We got the beat" by Rachel Platten which was in the opening sequence of the movie.

"So Al, you love this movie huh?" Jay asked Ali.

"I most certainly do." Ali answered Jay as Marley, Scott, Gwen, and Courtney joined Ali and Jay.

"Yeah, when Gwen was pregnant, we watched this movie like 25 times." Courtney said as Gwen chuckled a bit.

"She's right, besides it was adorably good." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed as everyone watched until Twilight Sparkle tried to steal the magic pearl but triggered an alarm by accident as the angry and outraged queen to banish them to the surface which leads.

" _What were you thinkin'! I mean, stealin their pearl?!_ " Applejack asked Twilight Sparkle on the screen in the movie as Twilight sighed.

" _It was the only way to save Equestria._ " Twilight said on the TV.

"Bullshit!" Duncan shouted.

"Shhhhhhhh...!" Everyone shushed at Duncan.

"Sorry." Duncan said to everyone.

" _Except it wasn't! The queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving!"_ Pinkie Pie said before she gasped.

" _Unless you really didn't want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her!_ " Pinkie said as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy gasped.

"Big shocker." Duncan sarcastically said as Scarlett hit him in the head again.

"I'm not gonna do that again." Scarlett warned him.

"If you talk one more time in a negative manner, I will kick you out do you understand?" Luke asked Duncan who nodded.

"Good." Luke said back before he resumed the movie.

" _I_ _never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough_!" Twilight said to Pinkie.

" _No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you!_ " Pinkie said to Twilight on the TV as everyone that was watching except for Duncan gasped.

" _Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess!_ " Twilight said back to Pinkie.

" _You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends!_ " Pinkie said back to Twilight which got her angry.

"Oh no." Gwen said.

"Pinkie should not have said that." Courtney said to Gwen.

" _Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!_ " Twilight yelled at Pinkie making her horn light up then Pinkie gasped, Fluttershy whimpered, Rarity had her jaw open, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were angry as everyone gasped except for Duncan as Ali was about softly cry as Twilight suddenly realized what she had done.

"Pinkie, I..." Twilight said as she tried to apologize as Pinkie sniffled.

"I just can't talk to you right now." Pinkie said as she, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack left Twilight alone for a bit as Spike stayed behind.

"Dear god." Ali said as before she broke into tears like Sailor Moon would do as Duncan threw popcorn at Ali.

"Suck it up you big baby! It's just a movie! It's not the end of the world!" Duncan said as Luke paused the movie.

"Excuse me everyone." Luke said as he grabbed Duncan by the ear.

"OW! OW!" Duncan shouted in pain.

"Amara, would you mind resuming the movie for me?" Luke asked Amara.

"Of course." Amara answered Luke as he kept yanking Duncan by the ear until they left and got far enough that Luke's yelling cannot be heard, meanwhile everyone else either cheered or laughed because they had enough of Duncan's childishness.

"Finally!" Courtney said.

"I know!" Gwen said as well as Amara had the remote.

"Alright... now even though I am a nurse and Ali's mother I am second in charge so be quiet right now." Amara said to everyone.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said as Amara checked on Ali.

"You okay sweetie?" Amara asked Ali before she gave ali a few tissues.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright... I just want to kick Duncan's ass so bad!" Ali said to Amara.

"Don't worry... tonight he'll be in the Doghouse." Scarlett said to Ali.

"Huh?" Ali asked her.

"He's in trouble and as punishment, I'll be making him sleep on the floor until he apologizes to you." Scarlett said to Ali.

"Cool." Ali said.

"Can I please finally start the movie back?" Amara asked everyone.

"Of course!" Everyone asnwered as everyone watched the rest of the movie while Luke was chewing his head off.

"Duncan what in God's name are you thinking?! Making noise all day?! Making fun of Ali?! Are you fucking psycho?!" Luke asked Duncan.

"I'm not psycho I just think Ali is the most childish woman I have ever known. Besides, I am deaf now!" Duncan answered Luke.

"It doesn't matter anyway besides, you are not deaf... and stay in your room for the rest of the day." Luke said to Duncan.

"Happy too." Duncan said as he went to the room and closed the door as Luke returned to the home theater while the movie finished up as everyone applauded and cheered as The Mane 6 and the other ponies were triumphant over The Storm King.

"Now... it's time to return to Disney as we watch the 1991 classic, Beauty and The Beast!" Luke said before he put it on as the movie began.

"I can be such a good beast." Justin said to Dawn.

"Really?" Dawn asked Justin.

"You know it." Justin answered Dawn.

"Oooh...!" Dawn said back as they shared a kiss while everyone watched the movie in peace until they saw the romantic dance scene.

"You know Geofy, if we ever go to Disney World again... I hope to meet Belle." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Me too, maybe after this show ends, we can do it as another honeymoon." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I would love that." Bridgette said as they shared a kiss as until the movie finished as everyone applauded.

"You enjoyed that right?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered him.

"We have one last movie as it's The Lion King." Luke said to everyone as he put on the 2003 Special Edition on VHS as everyone watched it.

"This is great!" Ali said as everyone kept watching.

" _Will I like this surprise?_ " Simba asked Scar on the TV.

" _Simba, it's to DIE for._ " Scar answered Simba.

"Momma, I don't like the sound of that." Ali said to Amara.

"Me neither." Amara said as the Stampede began until Mufasa rescued Simba but Mufasa tried to climb out of the stampede but scar clawed him as some people gasped in shock.

" _Long Live the King._ " Scar said with an evil grin on his face as he pushed Mufasa off.

" _Ahhhhhh...!_ " Mufasa screamed as he was falling to his unavoidable death.

"No!" Sumba screamed before Mufasa fell to his death as some people gasped.

"Oh, sweet God..." Ali said.

"Is he okay?" Marley asked her.

"I don't think so, Marley." Ali answered Marley as she began to cry a bit.

"What is it Al?" Marley asked Ali who pointed at the screen.

"Oh, my god... Oh my God, he is dead." Marley said to Ali as they hugged.

"Yep... Mufasa is dead." Ali said as they were still hugging.

"It's okay girls." Amara said before Jay began to comfort Ali.

"Mars-Bars... you have seen this movie a lot but to be honest... I have never seen it until now and wow. It's sad to see that happen." Scott said as he hugged Marley until they calmed down and saw the rest of the movie.

"You feel any better honey?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yes Mommy." Ali answered Amara.

"Good." Amara said as the final movie ended as everyone applauded as Luke checked on Duncan.

"You can come out now." Luke said to Duncan said before he returned with Duncan.

"Well, you have anything to say?" Luke asked Duncan.

"Yes, I'm sorry for making too much noise during the movies and sorry for making fun of Ali." Duncan apologized.

"Thank you. Now it's Pizza night!" Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as everyone ate their Pizzas for dinner.

"Oh my god! This is so freaking good!" Ali said as everyone kept eating until they were full, then their diapers/nappies were full.

"Who need's a change?" Luke asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Nurses... you know what to do." Luke said as the nurses changed the babies diapers/nappies.

"All clean!" The nurses said said.

"Thankies." Everyone said to the nurses.

"Now, it's bedtime." Luke said as everyone began to get ready for bed as Amara set Ali up with the nebulizer and medicine that was with the nebulizer.

"Attention everyone, tomorrow we are going to a carnival!" Luke announced to the babies.

"Yeah!" The babies cheered.

"Alright! A carnival Momma! That sounds like fun!" Ali said to Amara.

"Ali, one of my first dates with your father was a trip to the local carnival, and it was a lot of fun. You should do it with Jay tomorrow." Amara said to Ali as Jay, Marley, and Scott arrived.

"Do what?" Jay asked.

"Jay... would you like to go on a date with me to the carnival?" Ali asked Jay.

"Of course! I am your fiance." Jay said before Amara finished putting the medicine into the mask, turning on the nebulizer and putting the mask on Ali.

"Thankies Momma." Ali said muffled under the mask and with the nebulizer running.

"Anytime." Amara said before she kissed her head.

"Goodnight Momma." Ali said muffled.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Amara said before she left.

"Goodnight Al." Jay said as he kissed Ali on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jay." Ali said with a muffle under the mask and nebulizer as everyone else fell asleep within 10 minutes.

"See you all tomorrow on the next episode of AB/DL House! Where we go to the Carnival!" Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **IN THE NEXT EPISODE WE WILL GO TO THE CARNIVAL!**

 **PLUS, WE WILL HAVE THE AB/DL HOUSE DEBUT OF ANNE MARIA, LAURIE, AND MARY.**

 **P.S. I HOPE SHOKUALI16 ENJOYS THIS.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. Let's go to the Carnival

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the sixth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone are going to the carnival.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This sixth chapter was co-written by me as Anne Maria, Laurie, and Mary will make their AB/DL House debut in this episode. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6/Episode 6: Let's go to the Carnival.**

It was the next day as it was 7:00 AM.

"Hey guys, Luke here as today we are going to the carnival." Luke Razorblade said before the nurses began to wake up the babies as Amara began to wake up Ali.

"Sweetie... it's time to wake up." Amara said to Ali who woke up a bit groggy.

"Okies." Ali said muffled under her mask and nebulizer as Amara turned off the nebulizer and took the mask off of Ali's face while Ali yawned as Jay, Marley, and Scott woke up.

"Good morning Ali." Jay said to Ali.

"Morning sweetie." Ali said back as she and Jay kissed.

"Who needs a change?" Amara asked as Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott raised their hands.

"Good." Amara said as she changed Ali's, Jay's, Marley's, and Scott's diapers.

"All clean." Amara said to the foursome.

"Thankies." The foursome said back as everyone else woke up and headed to the living room.

"Good morning everyone." Luke said to the babies.

"Morning Luke!" They said back.

"Now today we are going to the carnival like I said last night but they don't open until 11:00 AM so how about some breakfast, and some time to watch TV, then we get ready after that?" Luke said before he asked as well.

"Okies." The babies answered Luke.

"Cool, anyway today we will have Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, and for Bridgette she'll have Pancakes, Eggs, and Celery Sticks again while Miles will only have Pancakes, Celery Sticks, and a salad as well." Luke said to everyone as the nurses brought everyone their breakfast.

"Thankies Luke." The babies said to Luke.

"No problem." Luke said to them as everyone began to eat.

"So Miles, how come you have to have a salad with your pancakes?" Mike asked her.

"Because I am a vegan." Miles answered Mike.

"Okay cool." Mike said back as everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Let's watch a bit of TV, let the breakfast settle in then we can get ready to go." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies, Luke." The babies said as watched a few episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic until it was 10:30 AM.

"It's time to get ready to go." Luke said to everyone as everyone put on clothes over their diapers.

"So, you excited for the carnival?" Amara asked Ali as her mom was getting her game bag, her medical pack, her wallet and her inhaler.

"Here are your things sweetheart." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Momma." Ali said to Amara as Ali didn't cough or have a wheeze meaning that she was better from what happened when they were outside.

"You're welcome, and your cough has gone down. You're all better." Amara said to Ali.

"From what happened a few days ago?" Ali asked Amara.

"Yeah, your cough and wheeze are gone." Amara said to Ali.

"Well that's awesome." Ali said as she and her mom hugged a bit before she put on a skirt on over her nappy.

"I also got you a spare shirt and a spare nappy if anything happens." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Momma." Ali said back as everyone was ready.

"Everyone ready?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered him as everyone got on the bus and headed towards the carnival.

"Hopefully there won't be a catfight this time around." Harold said to Shawnie.

"There won't be one." Shawnie said to Harold.

"I'm so excited about the carnival." Ali said to Jay.

"Me too! I promise you that I am going to give you something by the time this carnival ends." Jay said to Ali.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to get me anything." Ali said to Jay.

"I want too... you are going to be my wife, and I love you." Jay said to Ali making her blush.

"Awww, I love you too!" Ali said as they shared a kiss.

"Want to make this carnival trip today a date?" Jay asked Ali.

"Sure!" Ali answered Jay.

"Awesome." Jay said as Luke arrived at the carnival which had Bumper Cars, the Tilt-A-Whirl, Ferris Wheel, the Zipper Ride, Music Express, the Tunnel of Love, and many more rides while there were all kinds of games ranging from Games of Chance, Game of Skill, and Games of strength as the games were actually at the carnival were Whac-a-Mole, Skeeball, and many more fun games as there were some side shows also.

"We are here, but remember... we are guests here so please behave yourselves." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies Luke." They said before everyone got off the bus and then they spread out as Mike and Zoey were at a ride as they saw someone that looked similar.

"Mike, look at that woman." Zoey said to Mike.

"Is that Anne Maria?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey answered before they walked up to her.

"Anne Maria?" Zoey asked Anne Maria.

"Zoey? Mike?" Anne Maria asked them as they nodded.

"Yeah." Mike and Zoey answered.

"My god!" Anne Maria said before she hugged them.

"How are you two?" Anne Maria asked them.

"We're doing pretty good." Mike answered her.

"What he said." Zoey answered as well.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Anne Maria asked.

"We're visiting the carnival." Mike answered.

"Well, that's cool. I notice a bunch of more people." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah well we're taping right now for a new episode of AB/DL House." Zoey told Anne Maria.

"Sounds cool." Anne Maria said to her.

"Yeah." Zoey said back.

"Would it be cool if I joined you guys?" Anne Maria asked Zoey and Mike.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Mike and Zoey answered Anne Maria.

"Awesome!" Anne Maria said and meanwhile, Jay and Ali began their date.

"So... what should we do first?" Ali asked Jay.

"How about we play a few games." Jay answered Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali said as she and Jay went to Skeeball.

"Welcome to Skeeball!" The person in charge said as he looked and sounded like someone familiar with The Rockers, as Ali was surprised.

"Are you Marty Jannetty?" Ali asked him.

"I most certainly am." Marty answered Ali.

"Oh my God! You were my godfather's former tag team partner." Ali said to Marty.

"Yes well, that's a long time ago... now I am in charge of Skeeball." Marty responded back.

"Well, cool." Ali said to him.

"By the way... I heard about your engagement, congratualations." Marty said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said.

"I'm Jay Morris, I'm Ali's fiance." Jay introduced himself to Marty Jannetty.

"Hey there Jay, it's nice to meet you." Marty said to Jay.

"You too." Jay said before he turned his attention to Ali.

"Let's play." Jay said as he and Ali began to play and meanwhile Miles spots a Vegan food stand.

"Hello and welcome to the Vegan Wrap, how can I help you?" A female said as she was running the stand.

"Yeah." Miles said before she saw her best friend Laurie.

"Wait a minute... Laurie?" Miles asked the woman as she looked a lot like her best friend Laurie from "The Ridonculous Race", as the woman nodded confirming that it was indeed to be Laurie.

"It's me... Miles McGrady." Miles said to Laurie.

"Miles?" Laurie asked Miles who nodded as sthe two vegan girls hugged and reunited.

"What are you doing here?" Laurie asked her best friend.

"On a trip to the carnival, what are you doing here?" Miles answered before she asked Laurie.

"I run my own Vegan stand at local carnivals... I rarely make any money, so I'm stuck living at home." Laurie said as she sighed sadly.

"Wellhow about you come and hang out with me for a while." Miles said to Laurie.

"Really?" Laurie asked Miles who nodded.

"Of course! So what are you and you're friends doing?" Laurie asked Miles.

"Well, we are on a reality show called "AB/DL House", we're filming it right now." Miles answered Laurie.

"What does AB/DL stand for?" Laurie asked Miles.

"Adult Baby/Diaper Lover, and I'm inviting you to be a part of it." Miles answered Laurie.

"Sure thing, just let me close up shop and I'll join you." Laurie said as she closed her vegan food stand, and began to hang out with Miles.

Meanwhile at the weight guessing booth Ellody removed her glasses, and shoes before she stepped in.

"You weigh 95 pounds." The person in charge of the weight guessing booth said to Ellody.

"Nope, I weight 92 pounds." Ellody said to him.

"Darn, I was off by three pounds. Normally I am a genius but I guess I wasn't on my game today." The woman said to Ellody.

"You know you look like my friend Mary." Ellody said to her.

"Well... that is possible because I am Mary." Mary said to Ellody making her surprised.

"Hey Ellody." Mary said before they hugged.

"What are you doing at the carnival?" Mary asked her.

"Out with some friends. You?" Ellody answered before she responded with a question of her own.

"Working at the carnival... well not anymore today is my last day in this hellhole." Mary answered Ellody.

"I see, well have you seen the show that I'm on called 'AB/DL House' at all?" Ellody asked Mary.

"I caught an episode, it looks like fun." Mary answered Ellody.

"Well, do you want to do it?" Ellody asked Mary.

"Sure." Mary answered as she and Ellody began to hang out as everyone kept riding the rides and playing games meanwhile Jay and Ali kept playing games and having a fun date as Jay won her several prizes like a Stuffed Byzantium Elephant, a Bret "The Hitman" Hart Teddy Bear, and many more as clouds began to form.

"Attention! It looks like it's about to storm so we're leaving in 5 minutes." Luke said as everyone got on the bus except Anne Maria, Mary, and Laurie.

"Ali, did you get everything?" Amara asked Ali as she had her medical pack, her game bag, her inhaler, her wallet,

"Hold it." Luke stopped the three women.

"Where do you three think you are going?" Luke asked the three.

"My name is Anne Maria, these two other girls next to me are Laurie, and Mary as we would like to go be a part of the AB/DL lifestyle on AB/DL house." Anne Maria introduced herself, Laurie, and Mary to Luke.

"Well... it's already big but what the heck, go in the bus." Luke said as he drove everyone back to AB/DL House.

"Did any of you have fun at the carnival before it got ruined by Mother nature being a pain in our backside?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Now... please welcome our newest AB/DL House residents Laurie Barrymore, Mary Gayle, and Anne Maria Sanchez." Luke said to everyone as he welcomed Laurie, Mary, and Anne Maria.

"Hello." Everyone said to the three ladies.

"Now let's get inside but we're doing it in a single file line." Luke said before the thunder began and there was lightning as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Everyone except Luke and the nurses screamed as they all got up and headed out of the bus all at once.

"Okay! All at once! All at once!" Luke said before everyone got out of the bus as the Nurses including Nurse Amara and the other nurses were next as Luke followed suit as everyone got inside barely wet.

"Everyone okay?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah." They answered him.

"Good, now nurse Amara would you get our new residents all settled in?" Luke said before he asked Amara to get them settled in.

"Yes sir." Amara answered Luke.

"Now... y'all can do whatever you want until dinner." Luke said to the rest of the babies." Luke said to them.

"Okies." The babies said as they did various things like play with toys, watch TV, and more while Amara gave Anne Maria a purple t-shirt, a Bambinos Diaper with a hairspray pattern, and a purple pacifier neckalce while she gave Laurie a green t-shirt, ABU with a vegan pattern, green pacifier necklace, then she gave Mary a Brown shirt, Bambino Diaper with a Book Pattern, and a brown pacifier necklace, just like Ellody.

"How do you three like your outfuts?" Amara asked them.

"I love it!" Anne Maria answered Amara.

"I love it also." Laurie answered her as well.

"Same here." Mary answered as well as everyone kept having fun until dinner time as it was Pizza as Laurie and Miles had Vegan Pizza, while Bridgette had a vegetarian pizza, and everyone else had either Cheese Pizza, or a Meat Lovers Pizza as everyone ate until they were full.

"Alright everyone, bedtime in 30 minutes... y'all have to be up right and early tomorrow because y'all are going back to school and Ali is the teacher." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said to Luke.

"I'm gonna be a teacher! Sweet!" Ali said.

"I know... now let's get you ready for bed." Amara said to Ali as she carried her into her room as Anne Maria was gonna sleep in Trent's room, Laurie was gonna sleep in Miles' room, whle Mary was gonna sleep in Ellody's room then it was bedtime.

"Time for bed!" Luke said to everyone as they went to bed.

"Goodnight." Luke said to them.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies said to him.

"See you all next time when we go to school on AB/DL House." Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **I APOLGIZE FOR BEING HALF-ASSED WITH THIS EPISODE.**

 **ANYWAY... THE NEXT EPISODE IS WHERE ALI AND EVERYONE GOES BACK TO SCHOOL!**

 **ALI IS THE TEACHER THIS TIME! SO WHAT WLL SHE BE TEACHING THEM?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. School Time

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the seventh chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going back to school but Ali Moonbeam will be the teacher. What will Ali teach the babies about? Well... you just have to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This seventh chapter was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as someone else will make their AB/DL House debut in this episode. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7/Episode 7: School time.**

It was the next morning as it was 7:30 AM.

"Hey Everyone, as y'all know. Anne Maria, Laurie, and Mary officially joined during our trip to the carnival. Now it is time for everyone to go back to school as Ali is going to be the teacher." Luke said as the babies started to wake up, then Amara walked into Ali's room as she laid out a Juuban High School uniform before she began to wake Ali up.

"Morning sunshine, it's time for school." Amara said to Ali.

"Mommy... I don't wanna go." Ali said as she was still using her nebulizer which had her mask with her albuterol in it.

"You are the teacher today Ali, or should I say... 'Ms. Moonbeam', now wake up." Amara said to Ali.

"Oh that's right! I had so much fun yesterday at the carnival until it rained, I am so sorry that I forgot." Ali said to her mom.

"It's okay sweetie. Well I have your school uniform all laid out for you, it is your Juuban High School uniform." Amara said before she turned off the Nebulizer and took the mask off of Ali as she saw the uniform.

"Yay! Thankies so much Mommy!" Ali cheered and said before she and Amara hugged.

"No problem, sweetie." Amara said as they ended the hug.

"I can't wait to tech my friends about Leonard Cohen." Ali said to her mom.

"Me too, your father and I taught you a lot about him and his awesome music, now his music is going to be taught by you to your friends." Amara said to Ali.

"Exactly, and that to me is perfect." Ali said to Amara before she put on her uniform while everyone else got up and went into the living room and saw 64 desks, a huge white board with black markers, and the huge 4K TV in the living room as Ali just arrived with Amara.

"Good morning everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Morning, Luke." They said to him.

"Now, today y'all are going back to school once again but unlike last time when Harold was the teacher, we have a female teacher in Ali Moonbeam." Luke said to everyone.

"Ooooh…" Everyone except Ali said to him.

"So, I demand that you respect Ali Moonbeam as she'll be Ms. Moonbeam today." Luke said to the babies.

"Yes Luke." The babies except Ali said to Luke.

"Very good, now Ali you may go up to the board and start today's school day." Luke said to everyone before he spoke to Ali.

"Thankies Luke, you can participate in the lesson or just watch." Ali said back to Luke.

"I think I'll watch today like always but I'm still in charge." Luke said before Ali went to the board and starts her lesson.

"Morning, students." Ali said to everyone.

"Morning Ali." The babies said to Ali.

"My name is Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam, aka Ms. Moonbeam and I'm your teacher so call me Ms. Moonbeam." Ali said to the babies.

"Yes Ms. Moonbeam." They said back before she pulled out a silk screen in front of the white board.

"Today we're gonna learn about one of the greatest musicians ever in Leonard Cohen." Ali said to everyone.

Jun 29

"Okies." Everyone except Luke said as she officially began her lesson.

"Okay, Leonard Norman Cohen was born on September 21, 1934, into a middle-class Canadian Jewish family residing in Westmount, Quebec, an English-speaking suburb of Montreal. His mother, Marsha Klonitsky, was the daughter of a Talmudic writer, Rabbi Solomon Klonitsky-Kline, and emigrated to Montreal in 1927 from Lithuania. His paternal grandfather, whose family had moved from Poland to Canada, was Lyon Cohen, the founding president of the Canadian Jewish Congress. His father, Nathan Bernard Cohen, owned a substantial clothing store and died when Cohen was nine years old. The family observed Orthodox Judaism, and belonged to Congregation Shaar Hashomayim, to which Cohen retained connections all his life. On the topic of being a Kohen, Cohen told Richard Goldstein in 1967, "I had a very Messianic childhood. I was told I was a descendant of Aaron, the high priest." Ali began the lesson with her talking about Leonard's childhood and where he came from.

"Oooh…" Everyone said to Ali.

"Any questions before we continue?" Ali asked everyone as Marley raised her hand.

"Yes, Marley." Ali said to her best friend.

"What's with the uniform?" Marley asked Ali.

"Oh, it's my Juuban High School uniform." Ali answered Marley.

"Oh! I've seen you in that before. I like the uniform." Marley said back to Ali.

"Thanks, now please can I continue the lesson?" Ali asked her.

"Of course." Marley answered Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said as she resumes her lesson on Leonard Cohen*

"Cohen attended Roslyn Elementary School, completed grades seven through nine at Herzliah High School, where his literary mentor Irving Layton taught, then transferred in 1948 to Westmount High School, where he studied music and poetry. He became especially interested in the poetry of Federico García Lorca. Cohen involved himself actively beyond Westmount's curriculum, in photography, on the yearbook staff, as a cheerleader, in campus clubs specifically Art Club, Current Events Club, and even when "heavily involved in the school's theater program", he served in the position of president of the Students' Council. During that time, Cohen taught himself to play the acoustic guitar, and formed a country–folk group that he called the Buckskin Boys. After a young Spanish guitar player taught him "a few chords and some flamenco", Cohen switched to a classical guitar. He has attributed his love of music to his mother, who, he said, had such a lovely voice. "She was Russian and sang songs around the house. And I know that those changes, those melodies, touched me very much. She would sing with us when I took my guitar to a restaurant with some friends; my mother would come, and we'd often sing all night."

"Ooooh..." Everyone said to Ali before she continued.

"Leonard Cohen frequented Saint Laurent Boulevard for fun, and ate at such places as the Main Deli Steak House. According to journalist David Sax, "Cohen and one of his cousins would go to the Main Deli Steak House to watch the gangsters, pimps, and wrestlers dance around the night." Cohen enjoyed the formerly raucous bars of Old Montreal as well as Saint Joseph's Oratory, which had the restaurant nearest to Westmount for him and his friend Mort Rosengarten to share a coffee and a smoke. When Cohen left Westmount, he purchased a place on Saint-Laurent Boulevard, in the previously working-class neighborhood of Montreal's Little Portugal. He would read his poetry at assorted nearby clubs. In that period and that place, Cohen wrote the lyrics to some of his most famous songs." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooooh…!" Everyone said to Ali.

"After completing his undergraduate degree, Cohen spent a term in the McGill Faculty of Law and then a year at the Columbia University School of General Studies. Cohen described his graduate school experience as "passion without flesh, love without climax". Consequently, Cohen left New York and returned to Montreal in 1957, working various odd jobs and focusing on the writing of fiction and poetry, including the poems for his next book, The Spice-Box of Earth, which was the first book that Cohen published through the Canadian publishing company McClelland & Stewart. His father's will provided him with a modest trust income, sufficient to allow him to pursue his literary ambitions for the time, and The Spice-Box of Earth was successful in helping to expand the audience for Cohen's poetry, helping him reach out to the poetry scene in Canada, outside the confines of McGill University. The book also helped Cohen gain critical recognition as an important new voice in Canadian poetry. One of Cohen's biographers, Ira Nadel, stated that "reaction to the finished book was enthusiastic and admiring. The critic Robert Weaver found it powerful and declared that Cohen was 'probably the best young poet in English Canada right now.'" Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" Marley said as she was into it.

"Cohen continued to write poetry and fiction throughout much of the 1960s and preferred to live in quasi-reclusive circumstances after he bought a house on Hydra, a Greek island in the Saronic Gulf. While living and writing on Hydra, Cohen published the poetry collection Flowers for Hitler and the novels The Favourite Game and Beautiful Losers. His novel The Favourite Game was an autobiographical bildungsroman about a young man who discovers his identity through writing. Beautiful Losers received a good deal of attention from the Canadian press and stirred up controversy because of a number of sexually graphic passages. In 1966, Cohen also published Parasites of Heaven, a book of poems. Both Beautiful Losers and Parasites of Heaven received mixed reviews and sold few copies." Ali said to everyone.

"Nice!" Jay said as he loved the lesson.

"In 1966, CBC TV producer Andrew Simon produced a local Montreal current affairs program, Seven on Six, and offered Cohen a position as host. "I decided I'm going to be a songwriter. I want to write songs," Simon recalled Cohen telling him." Ali said to everyone before she continued.

"Subsequently, Cohen published less, with major gaps, concentrating more on recording songs. In 1978 he published his first book of poetry in many years, Death of a Lady's Man, which is not to be confused with the album he released a year earlier in 1977 with the similar title, just spelling was different." Ali said before Justin raised his hand.

"How was it different?" Justin asked Ali.

"His book spelled the word L-A-D-Y, apostrophe, S, while the album was spelled L-A-D-I-E-S with the apostrophe or the high comma at the end of the word this time." Ali answered Justin.

"Ooooh…!" Everyone said to her before she continued.

"Anyway, it was not until 1984 that Cohen published his next book of poems, Book of Mercy, which won him the Canadian Authors Association Literary Award for Poetry. The book contains 50 prose-poems, influenced by the Hebrew Bible and Zen writings. Cohen himself referred to the pieces as "prayers". In 1993 Cohen published Stranger Music: Selected Poems and Songs, and in 2006, after 13 years of delays, additions, and rewritings, Book of Longing. The Book of Longing which was dedicated to the poet Irving Layton. Also, during the late 1990s and 2000s, many of Cohen's new poems and lyrics were first published on the fan website The Leonard Cohen Files, including the original version of the poem "A Thousand Kisses Deep", which Leonard later adapted for a song." Ali said to everyone.

"That's pretty cool." Trent said to her.

"Thanks." Ali said before she continued.

"Cohen's writing process, as he told an interviewer in 1998, was and I quote "like a bear stumbling into a beehive or a honey cache: I'm stumbling right into it and getting stuck, and it's delicious and it's horrible and I'm in it and it's not very graceful and it's very awkward and it's very painful and yet there's something inevitable about it." end quote." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh…!" Everyone said before she kept going.

"In 2011 Cohen was awarded the Prince of Asturias Award for literature." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Everyone said to Ali.

"Now, we're gonna learn about the start of his music career." Ali said to everyone.

"Okies." Everyone said to Ali before she began to talk about the start of Leonard Cohen's music career.

"In 1967, disappointed with his lack of financial success as a writer, Cohen moved to the United States to pursue a career as a folk music singer–songwriter. During the 1960s, he was a fringe figure in Andy Warhol's "Factory" crowd. Warhol speculated that Cohen had spent time listening to Nico in clubs and that this had influenced his musical style. His song "Suzanne" became a hit for Judy Collins who subsequently covered a number of Leonard Cohen's other songs, as well, and was for many years his most covered song. Judy Collins recalls that when she first met him, he said and I quote "He couldn't sing or play the guitar, nor did he think "Suzanne" was even a song" end quote." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh..." Everyone said to her.

"Don't worry everyone this is going to get good." Ali said to everyone before she continued.

"As I was saying... she said and I quote Then he played me "Suzanne. . . . " I said, and I quote "Leonard, you must come with me to this big fundraiser I'm doing"...Jimi Hendrix was on it. He'd never sung in front of a large audience before then. He got out on stage and started singing. Everybody was going crazy they loved it. And he stopped about halfway through and walked off the stage. Everybody went nuts. . . . They demanded that he come back. And I demanded; I said, "I'll go out with you." So we went out, and we sang it. And of course, that was the beginning." End quote." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" They said back to Ali as everyone was surprised.

"She first introduced him to television audiences during one of her shows in 1966, where they performed duets of his songs. Still new to bringing his poetry to music, he once forgot the words to "Suzanne" while singing to a different audience. Collins told Bill Moyers, during a television interview, that she felt Cohen's Jewish background was an important influence on his words and music." Ali said to the babies and to Luke.

"Aw...!" Jessica said before Ali contnued once more.

"In recent years, other singers such as Joan Baez have sung it during their tours. Cohen stated that he was duped into giving up the rights for the song, but was glad it happened, as it would be wrong to write a song that was so well-loved and to get rich for it also. After performing at a few folk festivals, he came to the attention of Columbia Records representative John H. Hammond, who signed Cohen to a record deal. Cohen's first album was Songs of Leonard Cohen. He appeared on BBC TV in 1968 where he sang a duet from the album with Julie Felix." Ali said to everyone again.

"Cool!" Kitty said before Ali resumed speaking again.

"Well, the album became a cult favorite in the US, as well as in the UK, where it spent over a year on the album charts. Several of the songs on that first album were covered by other popular folk artists, including James Taylor and Judy Collins. Cohen followed up that first album with Songs from a Room and Songs of Love and Hate." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" Devin said before Ali resumed speaking.

"In 1971, film director Robert Altman featured the songs "The Stranger Song", "Winter Lady", and "Sisters of Mercy", originally recorded for Songs of Leonard Cohen, in McCabe & Mrs. Miller. The film is now considered a masterpiece by some critics who also note that the songs are integral to the movie. Scott Tobias wrote in 2014 that "The movie is unimaginable to me without the Cohen songs, which function as these mournful interstitials that unify the entire movie." Tim Grierson wrote in 2016, shortly after Cohen's death, that '"Altman's and Cohen's legacies would forever be linked by McCabe. The movie is inextricably connected to Cohen's songs. It's impossible to imagine Altman's masterpiece without them."' Ali said once again.

"That's sweet of him." Emma said as Ali nodded in agreement.

"In 1970 Cohen toured for the first time, in the U.S., Canada, and Europe, and appeared at the Isle of Wight Festival. In 1972, he toured again in Europe and Israel. When his performance in Israel didn't seem to be going well, however, he walked off the stage, went to his dressing room and took some LSD. He then heard the audience clamoring for his reappearance by singing to him in Hebrew, and under the influence of the psychedelic, he returned to finish the show. Additionally, in 1973 he played a special performance for a group of IDF soldiers in the outposts of Sinai during the Yom Kippur War." Ali said to everyone as Cameron was impressed.

"Wow!" Cameron said to Ali.

"In 1973, Columbia Records released "Leonard Cohen: Live Songs". Then beginning around 1974, Cohen's collaboration with pianist and arranger John Lissauer created a live sound praised by the critics. They toured together in 1974 in Europe and in U.S. and Canada in late 1974 and early 1975, in support of Cohen's record New Skin for the Old Ceremony. In late 1975, Cohen and Lissauer performed a short series of shows in the U.S. and Canada with a new band, in support of Cohen's Best Of release. The tour included new songs from an album in progress, co-written by Cohen and Lissauer and entitled Songs for Rebecca. None of the recordings from these live tours with Lissauer were ever officially released and the album was abandoned in 1976." Ali said to everyone.

"Aw..." They said in dissapointment.

"In 1976, Cohen embarked on a new major European tour with a new band and changes in his sound and arrangements, again, in support of his The Best of Leonard Cohen album. Laura Branigan was one of his backup singers during the tour. From April to July, Cohen gave 55 concerts, including his first appearance at the famous Montreux Jazz Festival." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Courtney and Gwen said as they were fascinated.

"After the European tour of 1976, Cohen again attempted a new change in his style and arrangements; his new 1977 record, Death of a Ladies' Man, was co-written and produced by Phil Spector." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow, who is Phil Spector?" Lindsay said before she asked Ali.

"Well, he is a record producer who became well known for producing some of the most famous musicians like John Lennon, George Harrison, The Ramones, and many others." Ali answered Lindsay while she spoke to everyone as well.

"Ahh..." Everyone said to her.

"He's not doing most of anything because in he became notorious for the murder of Lana Clarkson back in 2003." Ali said as everyone gasped.

"I know." Ali said before she got to the lesson.

"Anyway, he was convicted back in 2009, and in September 2014, he lost the ability to speak as he had Laryngeal papillomatosis." Ali said as Brody raised his hand.

"What's that?" Brody asked Ali.

"It's a really rare medical condition." Ali answered Brody.

"I see." Brody said back.

"Anyway, back with to the lesson." Ali said to everyone.

"Thank goodness." Everyone said to Ali who chuckled a bit before she continued her lesson.

"In 1979 Cohen returned with the more traditional 'Recent Songs', which blended his acoustic style with jazz and Oriental and Mediterranean influences. Beginning with this record, Cohen began to co-produce his albums. Produced by Cohen and Henry Lewy who was Joni Mitchell's sound engineer, Recent Songs included performances by Passenger, an Austin-based jazz–fusion band that met Cohen through Mitchell. The band helped Cohen create a new sound by featuring instruments like the oud, the Gypsy violin, and the mandolin. The album was supported by Cohen's major tour with the new band, and Jennifer Warnes and Sharon Robinson on the backing vocals, in Europe in late 1979, and again in Australia, Israel, and Europe in 1980. In 2000, Columbia released an album of live recordings of songs from the 1979 tour, entitled Field Commander Cohen: Tour of 1979." Ali said to everyone.

"Cool." Carrie said in response.

"During the 1970s, Cohen toured twice with Jennifer Warnes as a backup singer in 1972 and in 1979. Jennifer Warnes would become a fixture on Cohen's future albums, receiving full co-vocals credit on Cohen's 1985 album 'Various Positions' even though the record was released under Cohen's name, the inside credits say "Vocals by Leonard Cohen and Jennifer Warnes". In 1987 she recorded an album of Cohen songs, Famous Blue Raincoat. Cohen said that she sang backup for his 1980 tour, even though her career at the time was in much better shape than his. "So this is a real friend", he said. "Someone who in the face of great derision, has always supported me."' Ali said to everyone.

"Wow, what a great friend." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said before Ali continued the lesson.

"Anyway, in the early 1980s, Cohen co-wrote the rock musical film Night Magic with Lewis Furey, starring Carole Laure and Nick Mancuso; the LP Various Positions was released in 1984. Cohen supported the release of the album with his biggest tour to date, in Europe and Australia, and with his first tour in Canada and the United States since 1975. The band performed at the Montreux Jazz Festival, and the Roskilde Festival, they also gave a series of highly emotional and politically controversial concerts in Poland, which had been under martial law just two years before, and performed the song "The Partisan", regarded as the hymn of the Polish Solidarity movement." Ali said to everyone.

"In 1987 Jennifer Warnes's tribute album Famous Blue Raincoat helped restore Cohen's career in the U.S. The following year he released I'm Your Man. Cohen supported the record with a series of television interviews and an extensive tour of Europe, Canada, and the U.S. Many shows were broadcast on European and U.S. television and radio stations, while Cohen performed for the first time in his career on PBS's "Austin City Limits" show." Ali said to everyone as well.

"Wow!" Everyone said before Luke had his phone set for the bell to ring as it rang.

"That's lunch and recess." Ali said to everyone.

"Yes Ms. Moonbeam." Everyone said to her before they left their desks.

"When you come back we're continuing the lesson." Ali said to everyone.

"Yes ma'am." The babies aka the students leave for lunch and recess as Ali went to her room with Amara.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yea." Ali answered Amara as she was eating her banana.

"Gonna need a treatment, though." Ali told her mother.

"How come?" Amara asked Ali.

"A bit out of breath." Ali answered her mom.

"Okay good." Amara said to Ali.

"After you eat, let's get you set up, okay?" Amara asked her daughter.

"Okay Mommy." Ali said to her mother.

"Good pumpkin." Amara said as everyone else finished eating but they were now on the playground.

"I'm glad Ali's giving us a lecture about Mr. Cohen." Marley said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Marley in agreement.

"I think it's very insightful." Heather said as well before she turned her focus and attention to her husband Alejandro.

"What do you think about it?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"It's good." Alejandro said as everyone kept playing as Ali finished eating and began to get ready for her breathing treatment.

"How long should this treatment be?" Amara asked Ali.

"When everyone else gets done with their break." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay, everyone has finished eating and now they are playing at the playground so that'll be another 20 minutes." Amara answered Ali.

"Cool." Ali said while Amara set up the nebulizer, and placed the mask on Ali's face.

"I will see you in 20 minutes." Amara said to her daughter.

"Okies Mommy." Ali said as Amara kissed her cheek and she left as everyone was still playing on the playground until Anne Maria slapped Miles.

"OHH!" Everyone shouted.

"Ow!" Miles shouted in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Miles!" Harild and Scarlett said as they went to their little sister.

"Owie!" Miles said before she began to cry a bit.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey... what in the name of Roddy Piper is going on here?!" Luke asked everyone.

"Anne Maria hit me!" Miles said to Luke who then turned his attention to Anne Maria.

"Anne Maria, I know you are new but why in the world would you hit Miles?" Luke asked Anne Maria.

"Fo' bein' weird and a vegan!" Anne Maria answered Luke which made Laurie, Harold, and Scarlett gasp as everyone was upset.

"Girl, she is part of my family...she is my sister in law so she ain't weird." Shawnie said before Laurie was next.

"She is my BFF, and my Vegan sister. So don't you dare call her weird because she doesn't eat meat." Laurie said to Anne Maria.

"Okay weirdo!" Anne Maria said to Laurie as she, Harold, Scarlett, Shawnie, and everyone else except for Ali who is currently doing a breathing treatment gasped before Laurie got into her face and poked her.

"THE GODDESS OF KARMA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Laurie shouted before Luke then intervened before any physical fighting actually happened.

"Alright you two, that is quite enough. Anne Maria for slapping Miles, and the reason for slapping Miles is pretty stupid. She is vegan because she's born that way, anyway...you should be ashamed of yourself and I want you to think about that while you are in timeout for 15 minutes. Because you slapped Miles, called her weird because she's a vegan, and you called her best friend Laurie a 'Weirdo', and when you come out, I want you to apologize to Miles, Laurie, and to everyone else who was offended." Luke said to Anne Maria.

"Fine." Anne Maria said to Luke.

"Now for you Laurie, I am going to put you in timeout for 5 minutes because you got up in Anne Maria's face, and poked her as well. I understand you being upset and angry but that's not the way to handle it. So when Anne Maria's timeout is over, and when your timeout is over... I want you two to apologize to each other, shake hands and make up." Luke said to Laurie and to Anne Maria.

"Yes Luke." Laurie and Anne Maria said to him.

"Thank you, now go." Luke said before Laurie and Anne Maria went to the couch in the living room as they began to serve their punishment.

Meanwhile all of that was going on... Ali was doing a treatment in her room until it was finished as Amara came in.

"Hey Ali." Amara greeted her daughter.

"Hey Momma." Ali said as she was muffled under her mask.

"What was the noise about?" Ali asked her mom.

"Anne Maria and Laurie got in trouble and sent to timeout." Amara answered Ali.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"Anne Maria slapped Miles and Laurie poked Anne Maria in response." Amara answered.

"Ouch." Ali said to her mom.

"Anyway, your treatment's over." Amara said to her daughter.

"Good." Ali said in response.

"Let's get you back to class." Amara said to ali.

"Okies." Ali said before Amara turned off the nebulizer, and took the mask off of Ali.

"Anything you need before we go back to class?" Amara asked Ali who took a big puff from he inhaler.

"I'm good." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay sweetheart." Amara said to Ali, meanwhile Laurie and Anne Maria finished serving their timeouts.

"Alright, girls. You've served your time. Now apologize." Luke said to the two before they began to apologize.

"Sorry for hitting you Miles and calling you weird, Harold and Scarlett, sorry for hitting your sister." Anne Maria apologized to Miles, Scarlett, and Harold.

"Thank you." The trio said to Anne Maria.

"Shawnie, sorry fo' hitting yo' sister in law." Anne Maria apologized to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to Anne Maria before she turned her focus to Laurie.

"Sorry for hitting your best friend, calling her weird Laurie." Anne Maria said to Laurie.

"Thankies. Sorry for poking you and getting up in your face." Laurie said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies." Anne Maria said as they shook hands and hug as Ali arrived.

"Everyone good again?" Ali asked Laurie, Miles, Anne Maria, Shawnie, Harold, and Scarlett.

"Yes Ali." They answered her.

"Good. Now let's get back to class." Ali said before the school bell rang as everyone sat down.

"Now. It's time to resume the lesson." Ali said to the students.

"Okies Ms. Moonbeam." The babies said as Ali resumed the lesson.

"One of his most famous songs was "Hallelujah", and it was first released on Cohen's studio album Various Positions in 1984, and he sang it during his Europe tour in 1985. The song had limited initial success but found greater popularity through a 1991 cover by John Cale, which formed the basis for a later cover by Jeff Buckley." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Everyone said to her.

"The song "Hallelujah" has been performed by almost 200 artists in various languages. The song is the subject of the book The Holy or the Broken: Leonard Cohen, Jeff Buckley & the Unlikely Ascent of 'Hallelujah' by Alan Light which was released back in 2012." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh…!" The students aka the babies said to Ali.

"In a review by the New York Times Janet Maslin praised the book and the song, noting that "Cohen spent years struggling with his song "Hallelujah", which eventually became one of the most "oft-performed songs in American musical history." and it did as it's one of the most famous songs ever." Ali said to the students.

"Wow!" They said to her.

"Any questions before I move on?" Ali asked everyone.

"No." They answered her.

"Okies. The use of the album track "Everybody Knows" from I'm Your Man and "If It Be Your Will" in the 1990 movie Pump Up the Volume helped expose Cohen's music to a younger audience. He first introduced the song during his world tour in 1988. The song "Everybody Knows" also featured prominently in fellow Canadian Atom Egoyan's 1994 film, Exotica. In 1992, Cohen released The Future, which urges perseverance, reformation, and hope in the face of grim prospects. Three tracks from the album – "Waiting for the Miracle", "The Future" and "Anthem" – were featured in the movie Natural Born Killers, which also promoted Cohen's work to a new generation of US listeners." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" Scarlett said before Ali continued.

"As with I'm Your Man, the lyrics on The Future were dark, and made references to political and social unrest. The title track is reportedly a response to the 1992 Los Angeles riots. Cohen promoted the album with two music videos, for "Closing Time" and "The Future", and supported the release with the major tour through Europe, United States and Canada, with the same band as in his 1988 tour, including a second appearance on PBS's Austin City Limits. Some of the Scandinavian shows were broadcast live on the radio. The selection of performances, mostly recorded on the Canadian leg of the tour, was released on 1994 Cohen Live album." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Amy commented before Ali continued once more.

"In 1993, Cohen also published his book of selected poems and songs, Stranger Music: Selected Poems and Songs, on which he had worked since 1989. It includes a number of new poems from the late 1980s and early 1990s and major revision of his 1978 book Death of a Lady's Man." Ali said once again.

"Sweet." MacArthur said before Ali resumed once again.

"In 1994, Cohen retreated to the Mt. Baldy Zen Center near Los Angeles, beginning what became five years of seclusion at the center. In 1996, Cohen was ordained as a Rinzai Zen Buddhist monk and took the Dharma name Jikan, meaning "silence". He served as personal assistant to Kyozan Joshu Sasaki Roshi." Ali said.

"How wonderful!" Dawn said before Ali resumed speaking.

"In 1997, Cohen oversaw the selection and release of More Best of Leonard Cohen album, which included a previously unreleased track, "Never Any Good", and an experimental piece "The Great Event". The first was left over from Cohen's unfinished mid-1990s album, which was announced to include songs like "In My Secret Life" and "A Thousand Kisses Deep", both later re-worked with Sharon Robinson for the 2001 album Ten New Songs." Ali said to them.

"Aw!" Sammy said in response.

"Although there was a public impression that Cohen would not resume recording or publishing, he returned to Los Angeles in May 1999. He began to contribute regularly to The Leonard Cohen Files fan website, emailing new poems and drawings from Book of Longing and early versions of new songs, like "A Thousand Kisses Deep" in September 1998 and Anjani Thomas's story sent on May 6, 1999, the day they were recording "Villanelle for our Time". The section of The Leonard Cohen Files with Cohen's online writings has been titled 'The Blackening Pages'" Ali said to everyone.

"Cool!" Sierra said to Ali.

"Indeed." Ali said before she continued to speak.

"After two years of production, Cohen returned to music in 2001 with the release of Ten New Songs, featuring a heavy influence from producer and co-composer Sharon Robinson. The album, recorded at Cohen's and Robinson's home studios, Still Life Studios, includes the song "Alexandra Leaving", a transformation of the poem "The God Abandons Antony", by the Greek poet Constantine P. Cavafy. The album was a major hit for Cohen in Canada and Europe, and he supported it with the hit single "In My Secret Life" and accompanying video shot by Floria Sigismondi. The album won him four Canadian Juno Awards in 2002: Best Artist, Best Songwriter, Best Pop Album, and Best Video for his single 'In My Secret Life' it was huge." Ali said to everyone.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to Ali.

"Plus following year in 2003 he was given Canada's highest civilian honor, the Companion of the Order of Canada." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Everyone said back before Ali began to speak again.

"In October 2004, Cohen released Dear Heather, largely a musical collaboration with jazz chanteuse and romantic partner Anjani Thomas, although Sharon Robinson returned to collaborate on three tracks (including a duet). As light as the previous album was dark, Dear Heather reflects Cohen's own change of mood, he said in a number of interviews that his depression had lifted in recent years, which he attributed to Zen Buddhism. In an interview following his induction into the Canadian Songwriters' Hall of Fame, Cohen explained that the album was intended to be a kind of notebook or scrapbook of themes, and that a more formal record had been planned for release shortly afterwards, but that this was put on ice by his legal battles with his ex-manager." Ali said as Heather raised her hand.

"Yes, Heather?" Ali asked Heather.

"Leonard Cohen released an album called "Dear Heather"?" Heather asked Ali.

"Correct." Ali answered Heather.

"Cool." Heather said before Ali cleared her throat.

"As I was saying... the next album that Leonard Cohen released was called Blue Alert, an album of songs co-written by Anjani and Cohen, was released in 2006 to positive reviews. Sung by Anjani, who according to one reviewer '...sounds like Cohen reincarnated as woman... though Cohen doesn't sing a note on the album, his voice permeates it like smoke.'" Ali said to everyone.

"Whoa!" They said back before she continued.

"Before embarking on his 2008–2010 world tour, and without finishing the new album which had been in work since 2006, Cohen contributed a few tracks to other artists' albums – a new version of his own "Tower of Song" was performed by him, Anjani Thomas and U2 in the 2006 tribute film Leonard Cohen I'm Your Man (the video and track were included on the film's soundtrack and released as the B-side of U2's single "Window in the Skies", which reached Number 1 in the Canadian Singles Chart." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" They said back.

"In 2007 he recited "The Sound of Silence" on album Tribute to Paul Simon: Take Me to the Mardi Gras and "The Jungle Line" by Joni Mitchell, accompanied by Herbie Hancock on piano, on Hancock's Grammy-winning album River: The Joni Letters, while in 2008, he recited the poem "Since You've Asked" on the album Born to the Breed: A Tribute to Judy Collins." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooooh…!" They said back.

"Sylvie Simmons explains in her 2012 biography of Cohen that Kelley Lynch, Cohen's longtime manager, "took care of Leonard's business affairs… and was not simply his manager but a close friend, almost part of the family." Simmons notes that in late 2004, Cohen's daughter Lorca began to suspect Lynch of financial impropriety, and when Cohen checked his bank accounts, he noticed that he had unknowingly paid a credit card bill of Lynch's for $75,000 and also found that most of the money in his accounts was gone. Cohen discovered that this had begun as early as 1996 when Lynch started selling Cohen's music publishing rights despite the fact that Cohen had no financial incentive to do so at the time." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow." Mike said.

"In October 2005, Cohen sued Lynch, alleging that she had misappropriated over US $5 million from Cohen's retirement fund leaving only $150,000. Cohen was sued in turn by other former business associates. These events placed him in the public spotlight, including a cover feature on him with the headline "Devastated!" in Canada's Maclean's magazine. In March 2006, Cohen won a civil suit and was awarded US$9 million by a Los Angeles County superior court. Lynch ignored the suit and did not respond to a subpoena issued for her financial records. As a result, it was widely reported that Cohen might never be able to collect the awarded amount." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" They said back.

"Cohen's book of poetry and drawings, Book of Longing, was published in May 2006. In March a Toronto-based retailer offered signed copies to the first 1,500 orders placed online: all 1,500 sold within hours. The book quickly topped bestseller lists in Canada. On May 13, 2006, Cohen made his first public appearance in thirteen years, at an in-store event at a bookstore in Toronto. Approximately 3,000 people turned up, causing the streets surrounding the bookstore to be closed. He sang two of his earliest and best-known songs: "So Long, Marianne" and "Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye", accompanied by the Barenaked Ladies and Ron Sexsmith. Also appearing with him was Anjani, the two promoting her new CD along with his book." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" Anne Maria said because she was fascinated.

"That same year, Philip Glass composed music for Book of Longing. Following a series of live performances which included Glass on keyboards, Cohen's recorded spoken text, four additional voices and other instruments, and as well as screenings of Cohen's artworks and drawings, Glass' label Orange Mountain Music released a double CD of the work, entitled Book of Longing. A Song Cycle based on the Poetry and Artwork of Leonard Cohen." Ali said to everyone.

"What else is there?" Marley asked Ali.

"Relax Marley." Ali responded back before she continued.

"The tour, Cohen's first in 15 years, began May 11 in Fredericton, New Brunswick, and was extended until late 2010. The schedule of the first leg in mid-2008 encompassed Canada and Europe, including performances at The Big Chill, the Montreal Jazz Festival, and on the Pyramid Stage at the 2008 Glastonbury Festival on June 29, 2008. His performance at Glastonbury was hailed by many as the highlight of the festival, and his performance of "Hallelujah" as the sun went down received a rapturous reception and a lengthy standing ovation from a packed Pyramid Stage field. He also played two shows in London's O2 Arena." Ali said to everyone.

"Cool, I wish we could have had some help from Leonard Cohen when I was in "Der Schnitzel Kickers" when it came to music." Duncan said to Ali.

"Yeah, well you probably were okay." Ali said to Duncan.

"We were." Duncan said back.

"As I was saying... at Dublin, Ireland he was the first performer to play an open-air concert at IMMA (Royal Hospital Kilmainham) ground, performing there on June 13, 14 and 15, 2008. In 2009, the performances were awarded Ireland's Meteor Music Award as the best international performance of the year." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" They said to her.

"In September, October and November 2008, Cohen toured Europe, including stops in Austria, Ireland, Poland, Romania, Italy, Germany, France and Scandinavia."

"Whoa! That's a lot of stops in just that short amount of time." Sierra said.

"In March 2009, Cohen released Live in London, recorded in July 2008 at London's O2 Arena and released on DVD and as a two-CD set. The album contains 25 songs and is more than two-and-a-half hours long. It was the first official DVD in Cohen's recording career." Ali said to everyone.

"Holy cow!" Everyone said to her.

"I know. Anyay the third leg of Cohen's World Tour 2008–2009 encompassed New Zealand and Australia from January 20 to February 10, 2009. In January 2009, The Pacific Tour first came to New Zealand, where the audience of 12,000 responded with five standing ovations, then February 19, 2009, Cohen played his first American concert in fifteen years at the Beacon Theatre in New York City. The show, showcased as the special performance for fans, Leonard Cohen Forum members and press, was the only show in the whole three-year tour which was broadcast on the national public radio and available as the free podcast." Ali said to everyone.

"Cool!" Josee said before Ali resumed.

"The North American Tour of 2009 opened on April 1, and included the performance at the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival on Friday, April 17, 2009, in front of one of the largest outdoor theatre crowds in the history of the festival. His performance of Hallelujah was widely regarded as one of the highlights of the festival, thus repeating the major success of his 2008 Glastonbury appearance and in July 2009, Cohen started his marathon European tour, his third in two years. The itinerary mostly included sport arenas and open air Summer festivals in Germany, UK, France, Spain, Ireland the show at O2 in Dublin won him the second Meteor Music Award in a row, but also performances in Serbia in the Belgrade Arena, in the Czech Republic, Hungary, Turkey, and again in Romania." Ali said to everyone.

"Whoa!" Everyone said while Ali took a few puffs of her inhaler.

"You okay?" Amara asked Ali.

"I'm good." Ali answered Amara before she continued.

"On September 18, 2009, on the stage at a concert in Valencia, Spain, Cohen suddenly fainted halfway through performing his song "Bird on the Wire", the fourth in the two-act set list; Cohen was brought down backstage by his band members and then admitted to local hospital, while the concert was suspended." Ali said as Bridgette gasped.

"Why?" Bridgette asked Ali.

"It was reported that Cohen had stomach problems, and possibly food poisoning. Three days later, on September 21, his 75th birthday, he performed in Barcelona. The show, last in Europe in 2009 and rumored to be the last European concert ever, attracted many international fans, who lighted the green candles honoring Cohen's birthday, leading Cohen to give a special speech of thanks for the fans and the Leonard Cohen Forum." Ali answered Bridgette while she still spoke to the class.

"I see." Bridgette said before Ali resumed.

"The last concert of this leg was held in Tel Aviv, Israel, on September 24, at Ramat Gan Stadium. The event was surrounded by public discussion due to a cultural boycott of Israel proposed by a number of musicians. Nevertheless, tickets for the Tel Aviv concert, Cohen's first performance in Israel since 1980, sold out in less than 24 hours. It was announced that the proceeds from the sale of the 47,000 tickets would go into a charitable fund in partnership with Amnesty International and would be used by Israeli and Palestinian peace groups." Ali said before she continued.

"The sixth leg of the 2008–2009 world tour went again to U.S., with fifteen shows. The 2009 world tour earned a reported $9.5 million, putting Cohen at number 39 on Billboard magazine's list of the year's top musical 'money makers'." Ali said to everyone.

"Man! That's a lot of cheese." Owen said to Ali.

"I know Owen." Ali said before she resumed.

"Anyway, on September 14, 2010, Sony Music released a live CD/DVD album, Songs from the Road, showcasing Cohen's 2008 and 2009 live performances. The previous year, Cohen's performance at the 1970 Isle of Wight Music Festival was released as a CD/DVD combo." Ali said.

"Wow!" Brody said in response before Ali continued.

"Cohen's 2008–2009 world tour was prolonged into 2010. Originally scheduled to start in March, it began in September due to his back injury. Officially billed as the "World Tour 2010", the tour started on July 25, 2010 in Arena Zagreb, Croatia. The third leg of the 2010 tour started on October 28 in New Zealand and continued in Australia." Ali said to everyone.

"Oh! Fantastique!" Jacques said back.

"In 2011, Cohen's poetical output was represented in Everyman's Library Pocket Poets, in a selection Poems and Songs edited by Robert Faggen. The collection included a selection from all Cohen's books, based on his 1993 books of selected works, Stranger Music, and as well from Book of Longing, with addition of six new song lyrics. Nevertheless, three of those songs, "A Street", recited in 2006, "Feels So Good", performed live in 2009 and 2010, and "Born in Chains", performed live in 2010, were not released on Cohen's 2012 album Old Ideas, with him being unhappy with the versions of the songs in the last moment; the song "Lullaby", as presented in the book and performed live in 2009, was completely re-recorded for the album, presenting new lyrics on the same melody." Ali said to everyone before she kept going.

"A new biography, I'm Your Man: The Life of Leonard Cohen, written by Sylvie Simmons, was published in October 2012. The book is the second major biography of Cohen." Ali spoke to everyone.

"Ooh!" Mickey said before Ali began to speak again.

"Leonard Cohen's twelfth studio album, Old Ideas, was released worldwide on January 31, 2012, and it soon became the highest charting album of his entire career, reaching number 1 positions in Canada, Norway, Finland, Netherlands, Spain, Belgium, Poland, Hungary, Czech Republic, Croatia, New Zealand, and top ten positions in United States, Australia, France, Portugal, UK, Scotland, Austria, Denmark, Sweden, Ireland, Germany, and Switzerland, competing for number one position with Lana Del Rey's debut album Born to Die, released the same day." Ali said.

"Wow! That's pretty awesome!" Geoff said to Ali who kept going.

"The lyrics for the song "Going Home" were published as a poem in The New Yorker magazine in January 2012, prior to the record's release. The entire album was streamed online by NPR on January 22 and on January 23 by The Guardian." Ali said to everyone.

"Cool!" They said back.

"The album received uniformly positive reviews from Rolling Stone, the Chicago Tribune and The Guardian. At a record release party for the album in January 2012, Cohen spoke with The New York Times reporter Jon Pareles who states that "mortality was very much on his mind and in his songs on this album." Pareles goes to characterize the album as "an autumnal album, musing on memories and final reckonings, but it also has a gleam in its eye. It grapples once again with topics Mr. Cohen has pondered throughout his career: love, desire, faith, betrayal, redemption. Some of the diction is biblical; some is drily sardonic."' Ali said to everyone.

"Wow!" Laurie said as she was impressed.

"On August 12, 2012, Cohen embarked on a new European tour in support of Old Ideas, adding a violinist to his 2008–2010 tour band, now nicknamed Unified Heart Touring Band, and following the same three-hour set list structure as in 2008–2012 tour, with addition of number of songs from Old Ideas. The European leg ended on October 7, after concerts in Belgium, Ireland, France, England, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Italy, Croatia, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Romania and Turkey." Ali said before she kept going.

"The second leg of the Old Ideas World Tour took place in the US and Canada in November and December, with 56 shows altogether on both legs, then Leonard Cohen returned to North America in the spring of 2013 with concerts in the United States and Canada. Then a summer tour of Europe happened shortly afterwards." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" DJ said as he was fascinated.

"Cohen then toured Australia and New Zealand in November and December 2013. His final concert was performed at the Vector Arena in Auckland, then Cohen released his thirteenth album, Popular Problems, on September 24, 2014. The album includes "A Street", which he had previously recited in 2006, during promotion of his book of poetry Book of Longing, and later printed twice, as "A Street" in March 2, 2009 issue of The New Yorker magazine and appeared as "Party's Over" in Everyman's Library edition of Poems and Songs in 2011." Ali said to everyone.

"Ooh!" The students aka the babies said to Ali who continued.

"Cohen's fourteenth and final album, You Want It Darker, was released on October 21, 2016. Cohen's son Adam Cohen has a production credit on the album. On February 23, 2017, Cohen's son and his final album collaborator Sammy Slabbinck released a special, posthumous tribute video set to the album track "Traveling Light", featuring never before seen archival footage of Cohen from his career." Ali said to everyone as Lindsay raised her hand.

"Yes." Ali said to Lindsay.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked her as everyone nodded in agreement as they wanted to know what happened.

"Well, Lindsay, you guys... this is going to be tough for me to say but after touring extensively between 2008 and 2013, Leonard Cohen began to suffer from "multiple fractures of the spine" among other physical problems, according to his son Adam Cohen. Due to his mobility issues, 'You Want It Darker' was recorded in the living room of his home in Mid-Wilshire, Los Angeles and then sent by e-mail to his musical collaborators." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow." Everyone said to her.

"Yep. Anyway, Leonard Cohen has said his condition helped him eliminate any distractions during the recording of the album, he said and I quote "In a certain sense, this particular predicament is filled with many fewer distractions than other times in my life and actually enables me to work with a little more concentration and continuity than when I had duties of making a living, being a husband, being a father". End quote." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh..." The students aka the babies said.

"Despite his medical condition, His son Adam said his father and I quote "Occasionally, in bouts of joy, he would even, through his pain, stand up in front of the speakers, and we'd repeat a song over and over like we were teenagers" end quote.

"Oooh...! Cool." They said.

"So, what happened?" Dakota asked Ali.

"Well, three weeks after releasing the album he died on November 7th 2016, at the age of 82 in his home in Los Angeles, California. leukemia was a contributing cause. According to his manager, Cohen's death was the result of a fall at his home on the night of November 7, and he subsequently died in his sleep. His death was announced on November 10, the same day as his funeral, which was held in Montreal. As was his wish, Cohen was laid to rest with a Jewish rite, in a simple pine casket, in a family plot. Tributes were paid by numerous stars and political figures. Citizens and officials in Montreal, where he spent his early life, are considering honoring him by naming a street and other locations, including a library, after him." Ali said as she was sad.

"Aw..." Everyone else said to Ali.

"The city of Montreal held a tribute concert to Cohen in December 2016, entitled "God is Alive, Magic Is Afoot" after a prose poem in his novel Beautiful Losers. It featured a number of musical performances and readings of Cohen's poetry." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh!" Everyone said to Ali.

"A memorial also took place in Los Angeles. Cohen was survived by his two children and three grandchildren, after Cohen's death, artist Kevin Ledo painted a nine-story portrait of him near Cohen's home on Montreal's Plateau Mont-Royal, and a 20-storey fedora-clad likeness on Crescent Street has dominated the city's downtown." Ali said to everyone as well.

"Wow." They said to her.

"On November 6, 2017, the eve of the first anniversary of Cohen's passing, the Cohen Family organized a memorial concert entitled "Tower of Song" at the Bell Centre in Montreal. Fans and artists from all over the globe came together for an evening of spoken word and song that included performances by k.d. lang, Elvis Costello, Feist, Adam Cohen, Patrick Watson, Sting, Damien Rice, Courtney Love, The Lumineers, Lana Del Rey and more. The star-studded tribute also included Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and his wife Sophie Gregoire Trudeau, who appeared on stage to speak about their personal connection with Cohen's music." Ali said to everyone,

"Awesome!" Everyone said to Ali who was about to end the lecture.

"And there you have it, the life, the times, and the story of Leonard Norman Cohen." Ali said to everyone as they clapped, cheered, and applauded her for her wonderful lecture.

"Well, thanks... I think that it would be appropriate to conclude our lesson by listening to Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen." Ali said to everyone as they listened to the famous song until it ended.

"How enthralling!' Heather said to Alejandro.

"I know mi amor." Alejandro responded to Heather.

"So, class is dismissed but let me ask you all this. What did you guys think of my performance as a teacher and what did you think about everything I just said?" Ali said to everyone before she asked them.

"Very articulate and very good!" Everyone answered her.

"Awesome!" Ali said to everyone.

"So what can we do now until dinner?

"Play. But play nice." Luke answered Izzy and told everyone to play nice.

"Okies Luke!" The babies said as they began to play as everyone kept playing until it was dinner time.

"Alright, chow time!" Luke said to everyone.

"What are we gonna eat for dinner?" Noah asked Luke.

"Glad you asked, it's taco night!" Luke said.

"YEAH!" The babies cheered.

"Taco time! Let's go!" Luke said as everyone got their tacos and began to eat as Laurie, and Miles got Vegan style tacos while Bridgette only had tacos that had no beef but beans, cheese, and sour cream.

"Oh, my God; this is so good!" Ali said to Jay.

"I agree babe!" Jay said to Ali in agreement as everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Everyone full?" Luke asked the babies.

"Yeah!" They answered him.

"Good! Now you have 45 minutes until bedtime." Luke said to everyone.

"What shall we do?" Brody asked him.

"Relax a bit." Luke answered him.

"Okies." the babies relax as Ali had fallen asleep near her tacos.

"I got you sweetie." Amara said before she carried her sleeping daughter to her room.

As there was a ringing of the doorbell.

"Got it!" Luke said before he opened the door as it was Sasha Sanders.

"You're here early." Luke said as he was the only oe that knew about the arrival of Sasha Sanders.

"I know." Sasha said.

"Let me tell everyone that your here." Luke said to Sasha.

"Sure thing Luke." Sasha said.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Luke asked the babies as they looked at looked at Luke.

"Please welcome our newest addition to the AB/DL House... Sanders!

"Hey, and nobody knows my first name except a few friends but my first name is Sasha but people call me Sanders." Sasha corrected Luke.

"Ah...excuse me. Please welcome Sasha Sanders!" Luke said to everyone.

"Sasha Sanders!" MacArthur said to her cadet partner.

"What's up MacArthur?" Sasha said as they hugged each other.

"Doing good." MacAsrthur answered her.

"Normally our bedtime is 10:00 on the dot but we're making a special exception tonight as it's pushed to 10:30." Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" The babies cheered.

"Sasha Sanders, get comfortable and make yourself at home." Luke said to Sasha.

"Sure thing Luke." Sasha said as she took off her clothes except her shirt, and diaper which was a ABU PeekABU with a police badge pattern.

 **Meanwhile back in Ali's room...**

 **"** I'm so happy about how today went." Amara said to Ali who was sleepy.

"Same here..." Ali said to her mom as she was sleepily while Amara set up her daughter's nebulizer.

"Here you go cutie pie." Amara said to Ali.

"Thanks mom..." Ali said to Amara.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Amara said before she placed the mask on her daughter's face as she kissed her head.

"Good night, baby..." Amara said to Ali.

"Goodnight mom." Ali said as she fell asleep as Amara left and the other babies kept having fun until they were getting ready for bed.

"So, MacArthur... how do I look?" Sasha asked MacArthur.

"You look great!" MacArthur answered Sasha.

"Thankies." Sasha said as they kept hanging out until it was bedtime.

"Bedtime Everyone!" Luke said to everybody.

"Okies!" The babies said as they headed towards their respective rooms.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Sasha asked Luke.

"You'll sleep with Brody and MacArthur." Luke answered Sasha.

"Cool!" Sasha said to Luke.

"Get some shut eye... because tomorrow is Halloween!" Luke said to everyone.

"YEAH!" The babies cheered as they were ready for bed.

"Night Everyone." Luke said to the babies.

"Night Luke!" The babies said as they fell asleep.

"See you all next time when we are celebrating Halloween right here on AB/DL House!" Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **I know it was long but it was a good episode.**

 **Next chapter is the Halloween Episode.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	8. Halloween

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the eighth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to have a massive Halloween Party!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This eigth chapter was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as this episode will have everyone celebrating Halloween with games, costume contests and more. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8/Episode 8: Halloween.**

It was the following morning as it was 7:30 AM and it was Halloween as the whole place was filled with Halloween decorations as Luke Razorblade appeared as he appeared as a hybrid of his favorite TV characters... Al Borland from Home Improvement as he sported a Flannel shirt, Red Forman as he sported jeans, and Al Bundy because he had on a Chicago Bears helmet on as he took it off.

"Good morning everyone, Luke Razorblde as it is 7:30 AM and Happy Halloween! Unlike Red Forman who hated Halloween, I love Halloween... scary stories, candy, and awesome costumes. Now time for everyone to get up." Luke said before Amara entered Ali's room then she kissed her head, then she turned off her nebulizer and took the mask off of Ali's face.

"Good morning sweetie. Happy Halloween." Amara said to Ali who yawned before she could respond.

"You too, mom..." Ali said before everyone else woke up as everyone headed to the living room to see it was filled with Halloween decorations.

"Whoa!" Everyone said as they were surprised.

"Good Morning! And Happy Halloween!" Luke said to everyone

"Morning Luke! Happy Halloween as well!" Everyone said back.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, man." Geoff said in agreement.

"Well, after breakfast you guys can watch a few Halloween themed Episodes of TV Shows that y'all like and then play a bit before Lunch. Then you guys are gonna have an awesome Halloween Party featuring party games, y'all are gonna be wearing costumes and more as the games are Halloween themed. Including bobbing for apples and more!" Luke answered them.

"Like what?" Ali asked him.

"Candy Corn Relay Race, Spooky Walk which is a Halloween version of Musical Chairs, Monster Freeze Dance, and our costume contest!" Luke answered.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and high-fived.

"And if you want, you can get into costume." Luke said to them.

"Not even wait for breakfast to finish?" Sierra asked him.

"Good point. Enjoy your breakfast." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said before they ate breakfast which was Pancakes with Candy Corn, then everyone got into costume.

 **We interrupt this portion of the program to inform you... the readers of what costumes that the babies will be wearing in this episode.**

 **Alejandro; Matador**

 **Ali; Sailor Pluto**

 **Amy; Scarlet Witch**

 **Anne Maria: Elizabeth Taylor**

 **Blaineley; Madonna**

 **Bridgette; Ariel the Mermaid**

 **Brick; Army General**

 **Brody; Elvis**

 **Cameron; Doc Brown (from Back to the Future)**

 **Carrie; Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter**

 **Cody; '60s Football Player**

 **Courtney; Sailor Neptune**

 **Crimson; Vampira**

 **Dakota; Princess Peach**

 **Dawn; Minako Aino (Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon)**

 **Devin; James Bond**

 **DJ; Bob Marley**

 **Duncan; Biker**

 **Ella; Cinderella**

 **Ellody; Sailor Mercury**

 **Emma; Yellow Diapey Wanger**

 **Ennui; Dracula**

 **Geoff; Prince Eric**

 **Gwen; Sailor Uranus**

 **Harold; Zordon**

 **Heather; Catwoman**

 **Izzy; Harley Quinn**

 **Jacques; Jadeite (Villain in Sailor Moon)**

 **Jasmine; Amazon Warrior**

 **Jay; Helios (Greek God of the Sun)**

 **Jessica; Lorraine McFly**

 **Jo; Artemis (Greek Goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the moon, and archery)**

 **Josee; Queen Beryl (sailor moon villain)**

 **Justin; Hugh Hefner ('70s look)**

 **Kitty; Pink Diapey Wanger**

 **Laurie; Aphrodite**

 **LeShawna/Shawnie; Red Diapey Wanger**

 **Leonard; Gandalf**

 **Lindsay; Sexy Cheerleader**

 **MacArthur; Officer Jenny (Kalos)**

 **Marley; Sailor Mars**

 **Mary; Demeter (Greek Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, Fertility, and Sacred Law)**

 **Mickey; Cop**

 **Mike; Volkner**

 **Miles; Janis Joplin**

 **Noah; Bill Gates**

 **Owen; The Joker**

 **Sam; Super Mario**

 **Sammy; Black Widow**

 **Sanders; Officer Jenny (Kanto - Sinnoh)**

 **Scarlett; A Mad Scientist**

 **Scott; Tuxedo Mask**

 **Shane; Quicksilver**

 **Shawn; Zombie Killer**

 **Sierra; Sexy Nurse**

 **Tammy; Elven Princess**

 **Trent; Zeus**

 **Topher; Hawkeye**

 **Tyler; Bodybuilder**

 **And...**

 **Zoey; Katniss**

 **By the way... all of the costumes for the dudes have no pants so their diapers are seen while the girls costumes will have their diapers shown but the skirts do hide their diapers either way.**

 **And now... we return you to your regularly scheduled programming.**

Meanwhile... in Ali's room... Ali was getting her costume ready.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" Ali said off screen as she was in her dressing room before she came out wearing the costume.

"You look awesome in that costume." Amara said to Ali.

"Thanks, mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Your welcome." Amara said as everyone finished getting their costumes on.

"Everyone dressed?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered Luke.

"Good, well the games are not for everyone like Bobbing for Apples... because of Harold's violent allergy to apples he would not be playing bobbing for apples. Sorry." Luke said to everyone.

"It's okay." Harold said to Luke.

"Now, let's get this party started." Luke said to everyone.

"Yea!" The babies said back.

"Anyone up for Married... With Children?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Ali.

"Cool." Ali said before Luke put on a halloween themed "Married... with Children" episode called "Take My Wife, Please" as everyone watched it.

"I cannot believe that Peg, Bud, Kelly, and Jefferson impersonated the Village People at a party for menopausal women." Amara said to Ali.

"I know!" Ali said.

"Jesus! This show is funny!" Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree bro!" Brody said to Geoff.

"I would never kill my husband just to watch them die." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thnankies Bridgey." Geoff said before they kissed.

"The dog was pretty funny." Harold said to Duncan before a kid who wore a spitting dinosaur costume spit out black liquid as everyone laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed their asses off until everyone was silent as Death appeared and then Al Bundy saw Death took off his hood revealing to be a woman that looked and sounded like Peggy Bundy.

"Heather, she looks like you." Alejandro said to her.

"What? She looks nothing like me, I'm better looking and I don't kill people for a living." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Good point." Alejandro said back while everyone kept watching.

"How is the episode?" Ali asked Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff answered Brody.

"I couldn't agree more!" Brody said as everyone kept watching until the episode ended with everyone applauding.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Y'all liked it?" Ali asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Ali as Luke turned off the TV.

"Alright, Zoey. Your pick." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Well, How about we do the Halloween Version of Musical Chairs called Spooky Walk." Zoey said to everyone.

"Okies." Everyone said to Zoey before Luke began to explain the rules.

"The rules are simple. When the music stops, you sit down. If anyone is not in a chair when the music stops, that person is eliminated and if there's any pushing, or tripping...that person will be eliminated by disqualification and sent to timeout." Luke explained the rules.

"Am I understood?" Luke asked the babies.

"Yes, Luke." The babies answered Luke.

"Good, now... I am going to start the game... there will be an awesome but this prize will be a gigantic bag of candy!" Luke said to the babies.

"Ooooh!" Everyone said to Luke.

"Let the game begin!" Luke said as there were 63 chairs as the music played which was "Thriller" by Michael Jackson while everyone began to walk around the chairs as the music kept playing.

"I can stop whenever I want too..." Luke said as he suddenley stopped the music as everyone else sat down before Amy shoved Ali out of the way, which made her fall down.

"Ow! Amy what was that for?!" Ali asked Amy.

"I got you, baby." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, Mommy." Ali said to her mom.

"Sis? What the heck?!" Sammy shouted as she was shocked yet angry at Amy.

"Amy? Why did you shove Ali down to the floor?" Luke asked Amy.

"Because she's a wheezebucket." Amy answered as everyone except Duncan gasped at Ali's answer.

"That does it, you are disqualified from the game, plus you have earned 20 minutes in timeout." Luke said to Amy.

"Fine." Amy said as she went to her room.

"What about Ali?" Amara asked Ali.

"She is still in the game." Luke answered Amara.

"Good." Amara said before Ali st down.

"Now, let's resume." Luke said before the game resumed as "Ghosts" by Michael Jackson began to play as everyone walked around, then the music stopped as evryone but Jo, sat down.

"Aw! Jo you are eliminated." Luke said to Jo.

"Okay." Jo said as she sat down on the couch.

"Let's resume." Luke said as everyone kept walking around while "This is Halloween" from the movie "Nightmare Before Christmas" began to play as everyone but Leonard, Tammy, Ellody, Mary, Brick, and Anne Maria were eliminated.

"You five are out of the game." Luke said to them.

"Okies." Leonard, Tammy, Ellody, Mary, Brick, and Anne Maria said to Luke as the game resumed until it came down to Marley and Ali.

"Well, bestie... this is it." Ali said for

"Totes." Marley said as they hugged.

"Let's do this, Mars." Ali said to Marley.

"Here we go, the winner will receive the big bag of candy... begin!" Luke said as the music resumed as Ali and Marley walked around in a circle around a chair as everyone cheered for either Marley or Ali until the music stopped with both best friends reaching for that chair but Ali sat down first.

"Marley, you are out." Luke said to Marley.

"Ali is our Spooky Walk champion!" Luke

"Yay!" Everyone cheered while Luke went to Amy's room.

"You can come out of your timeout Amy." Luke said to Amy who then came back to the living room.

"Sorry for calling you a wheezebucket and for shoving you." Amy apologized to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali said to Amy.

"But why did you do all of that? and How would Shane feel?" Ali asked Amy.

"I didn't know what I was doing, girl." Amy answered Ali.

"I forgive you, sweetie." Shane said to Amy.

"Thanks sweetheart." Amy said to Shane.

"You're welcome." Shane said before Luke brought out a big bag of candy.

"And now... your prize." Luke said to Ali before he brought out a gigantic bag full of candy.

"Whoa!" Ali said as she was surprised.

"This is the largest bag of Candy I've ever seen. It's for our winner...Ali Moonbeam! Congratulations!" Luke said as everyone applauded.

"Thankies!" Ali said to Luke.

"What about the costume contest?" Heather asked Luke.

"Oh, right; I forgot about that, it'll start right about now." Luke answered and said to everyone

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as the costume contest was about to begin but as Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet arrived.

"I'm here to judge the costume contest." Jermaine said.

"Cool." Luke said as the contest began with Alejandro going first.

"First up is our matador, Alejandro!" Luke said before Alejandro strutted and posed around for a bit.

"Ole!" Alejandro said out loud.

"Ay Dios Mio! He looks hawt!" Heather said to herself as Alejandro finished showing off his costume as Luke, Amara, and Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet began to tally up the scores.

"I'll give it an 8." Luke said to Alejandro.

"I give it a 9." Amara said to Alejandro.

"I give it a 7.5. It was good." Jermaine said to Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro said before he left.

"Up next is the daughter of our head nurse and dressed as the Sailor Guardian of Time and Space, here is Ali!" Luke announced before Ali went to the stage as she had her replica Garnet Rod before she cleared her throat.

"Protected by Pluto, outer planet of the Underworld. I am the guardian of time. I am Sailor Pluto." Ali said to everyone.

"Oooh!" Everyone said as Ali posed in her costume for a minute.

"Oh my God, she looks so hawt!" Jay said in his mind as Ali finished her posing.

"Time to score." Luke said before the scoring began.

"I am gicing you a 10." Luke said to Ali.

"Normally I'd give you a 10, but since you're my daughter..." Amara said before she held a card saying the number '20' on it.

"I am giving my baby girl, a 20." Amara said as everyone was kind of surprised.

"Wow!" Everyone except Ali said.

"Thanks Mom!" Ali said to her mother.

"You are so welcome sweetie." Amara said before she and Ali hugged as Jermaine was next.

"I give you a 9." Jermaine said to her.

"Thankies." Ali said before she left the stage.

"Next up is Amy who is the Scarlet Witch from the Marvel Universe." Luke said before Amy went on the stage before she began to pose.

"Oooh." Everyone said before Luke, Amara, and Jermaine tally up the scores.

"I give Amy an 8." Luke said to Amy.

"I give Amy an 10." Amara said to Amy.

"I give Amy an 10." Jermaine said to Amy as well.

"Thankies." Amy said as everyone posed in their costumes until the contest ended.

"Let's tally up the scores, while we do that... everyone interact." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said to Luke.

"Oh my God! That nappy is so goregous!" Ali said to Bridgette as she was referring to her special diaper, which was the Rearz Lil Squirtz Diaper as she had a sea pattern with an ocean blue color, with Princess Ariel even on the diaper as well.

"Thankies, Ali!" Bridgette said.

"So Geoffy... did you like it?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah!" Geoff answered her.

"Yay!" Bridgette said to Geoff before they kissed.

 **Meanwhile... Luke, Amara, and Jermaine tallied up the scores which were the following.**

 **Alejandro: 24.5**

 **Ali: 39**

 **Amy: 28**

 **Anne Maria: 29**

 **Blaineley: 30**

 **Bridgette: 31**

 **Brick: 27**

 **Brody: 28.5**

 **Cameron: 29**

 **Carrie: 29**

 **Cody:**

 **Crimson: 26**

 **Dakota: 28**

 **Dawn: 29**

 **Devin: 30**

 **DJ: 30**

 **Duncan: 27.5**

 **Ella: 29**

 **Ellody: 30**

 **Emma: 29.5**

 **Ennui: 30**

 **Geoff: 31**

 **Gwen: 30**

 **Harold: 29.5**

 **Heather: 30**

 **Izzy: 28.5**

 **Jacques: 27**

 **Jasmine: 29**

 **Jay: 30**

 **Jessica: 29**

 **Jo: 28**

 **Josee: 29**

 **Justin: 29**

 **Kitty: 28**

 **Laurie: 29**

 **LeShawna/Shawnie: 30**

 **Leonard: 28.5**

 **Lindsay: 29.5**

 **MacArthur: 30**

 **Marley: 30**

 **Mary: 29**

 **Mickey: 30**

 **Miles: 30**

 **Mike: 30**

 **Noah: 29**

 **Owen: 29**

 **Sam: 28**

 **Sammy: 28**

 **Sanders: 30**

 **Scarlett: 29.5**

 **Scott: 29.5**

 **Shane: 28.5**

 **Shawn: 27**

 **Sierra: 30**

 **Tammy: 30**

 **Trent: 30**

 **Topher: 30**

 **Tyler: 29**

 **and...**

 **Zoey: 30**

Then... Luke, Amara, and Jermaine were done tallying up the scores.

"Well, it looks like the winner of the costume contest is nothing other than our own Sailor Pluto... Ali!" Luke announced as everyone clapped for Ali.

"Alright!" Ali said with glee.

"What's the prize, Luke?" Shawnie asked Luke.

"Well, the winner gets to have diaper sex with the partner or partners... of their choice." Luke answered Shawnie.

"Wooo!" Ali whooped with joy.

"If that is the case, I choosemy BFF, Marley... I also choose Gwen, Courtney and Ellody!" Ali said to Marley.

"Okay cool." Luke said to Ali.

"I see no problem with that." Gwen said to Ali.

"Neither do I." Courtney said to Ali as well.

"Count me in Ali." Marley said to Ali also.

"I don't see why I can't have fun." Ellody said to Ali and everyone else.

"Oh, we will teach you, Ellody." Ali said to Ellodu before she turned her focus to Marley, Gwen, Courtney, and Ellody.

"Follow me into my room." Ali said to the girls.

"Okies." Marley, Gwen, Courtney, and Ellody said as they followed Ali into her room.

"Meanwhile everyone else can party." Luke said to everyone else.

"Yea!" Everyone else said to Luke as everyone resumed to party as Ali, Marley, Gwen, Courtney, and Ellody began their fivesome diaper sex party.

"Alright, Ellody. Ready for your first ever dose of nappy sex?" Ali asked Ellody.

"Yes. I'm up for some diaper sex." Ellody answered Ali.

"Good, let's begin, shall we?" Gwen said to Ellody before she asked Courtney to begin.

"Yeah." Courtney said before she and Gwen began to demonstrate for Ellody by making out.

"Mmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as Ellody looked aroused.

"Ooh!" Ellody said as she began to rub her diapered area.

"You like that huh?" Ali asked Ellody.

"Yes, it looks very sexy." Ellody answered Ali.

"It gets better from here." Marley said to Ellody.

"So what do you want next Ellody?" Ali asked her.

"Maybe you could teach me by having diapey sex with you?" Ellody asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Ellody.

"Can I assist?" Marley asked her best friend.

"Of course Mars." Ali answered Marley as they began to teach Ellody about diaper sex.

"Let's begin, okay, Ellody?" Ali said to Ellody before she asked her.

"Okies." Ellody answered as she, Ali, and Marley began their session by doing the triple 69.

"Mmmmmm…! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The trio moaned and muffled as they enjoyed eating each other's diapered pussies out.

"You like this, huh?" Ali asked Ellody.

"OH! Oh God Yeah!" Ellody shouted and asnwered Ali with delight.

"Good!" Marley and Ali said as Gwen and Courtney looked very aroused.

"Can we join?" Gwen and Courtney asked the trio.

"Sure!" Ali, Marley, and Ellody answered Gwen and Courtney before the duo joined in as everyone was rubbing each other's diapered pussies.

"Ohhhhh...!" The five women moaned with delight, pleasure, and glee as they kept going harder, harder, and faster until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES HAWD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The five women shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard in each other's diapered areas.

"So, Ellody... how was it?" Ali asked Ellody.

"It was fun! I think I'm ready for when Hunter does it with me after the show is over." Ellody answered Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali said to Ellody.

"How is Hunter?" Gwen asked Ellody.

"Great! He's busy in Hollywood producing a sitcom right now." Ellody answered Gwen.

"Do you know anything else about it?" Courtney asked Ellody.

"Nope." Ellody answered Courtney.

"Let's changey." Ali said to everyone else.

"Okies." They said to Ali before all five girls changed each others diapers until they were clean.

"That was fun." Ali said.

"I know, right?" Marley said back to Ali in response.

"Yeah!" Ali said back.

"Let's join the others, okay?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Ali, Marley, Gwen, and Ellody said before they joined the others as everyone kept partying until it got dark.

"What shall we do now?" Justin asked Luke.

"Since it is Halloween, maybe candy for dinner." Luke answered Justin as everyone else loved the idea.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as everyone began to eat their candy.

"Is everyone having fun?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Awesomeness!" Luke said back.

"Is it okay if I change into my sleep clothes now?" Ali asked her mom and Luke.

"Of course." Amara answered Ali.

"Go ahead." Luke answered as well before Ali changed into her sleep clothes which were a Skitty t-shirt with her ABU PeekABU nappy with a kitten pattern.

"It's time to unwind and get ready for bed." Luke said to everyone else.

"Okay." Everyone else said to Luke.

"Can we watch TV?" Geoff asked Luke.

"Sure. What show?" Luke answered Geoff, before he asked everyone.

"Home Improvement." Everyone answered Luke.

"Okay, Home improvement it is." Luke said before he went tu Hulu.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as Luke put on an episode of "Home Improvement" on the TV as it was called "Luck be a Taylor Tonight" as everyone else was enjoying it meanwhile back in Ali's room...

"Man, today was great mom." Ali said to her mother.

"It sure was. But I was kinda surprised that you picked all girls for your sex partners even though you are engaged to Jay." Amara said to Ali.

"I know mom. I know I'm engaged to Jay but I'm bisexual. But I need to take this engagement seriously from here on in." Ali said before she sighed.

"It's okay, dear." Amara said as she was loading the nebulizer cup with Albuterol.

"I still love you, no matter what your sexual orientation." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Momma." Ali said before Jay walked in.

"So do I." Jay said to her fiance.

"Thankies Jay." Ali said before they kissed.

"You know something, Jay? You'd make an awesome son-in-law, you have had such a wonderfully impressive commitment that you care so much about my little girl." Amara said to Jay.

"Thanks Mrs. Moonbeam." Jay said to Amara.

"You are so incredible, that I have decided in this very moment that I am letting you have my daughter's hand in marriage." Amara said to Jay which made him very happy.

"Hey, thanks Mrs. Moonbeam." Jay said to Amara.

"You're welcome." Amara said before they hugged as Jay left to go back and watch TV.

"You feel tired, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay." Amara said before she finished the nebulizer for Ali.

"Nebulizer is ready for you for the night, baby." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies Mommy." Ali said to Amara.

"Good night, baby." Amara said to Ali before she placed the mask onto Ali's face.

"Night mom." Ali said before Amara turned on the nebulizer as Ali fell asleep... then 15 minutes it was time for bed.

"Time for bed." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies Luke!" Everyone else said to Luke as Ali was already alseep.

"Tomorrow... we are going to the zoo!" Luke said to everyone except for Ali who was asleep.

"Yay!" The babies cheered.

"Now, go to bed because we have a full day of animal seeing to do tomorrow." Luke said.

"Okies!" The babies said as everyone went into their respective rooms.

"Goodnight!" Luke said to the babies.

"Night Luke!" They said back before Luke turned to the camera.

"Well... that was one of the most interesting Halloween episodes in history of TV, there were games, timeouts, sex, but no horror... sorry about that. Anyway... on behalf of everyone at AB/DL House... we would love to say Happy Halloween! See you next time when we go to the Zoo right here on AB/DL House!" Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **THE BABIES GO TO THE ZOO IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	9. Zoo Story

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the ninth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going on a trip... they are going to the Zoo!**

 **Plus... Luke has another trip planned which he is going to announce before this episode is done.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9/Episode 9: Zoo Story**

It was the next day... it was Sunday, November 1st 2020 everyone except Luke, and the nursing staff were asleep as it was 8:00 AM before Luke appeared sporting a flannel jacket covering his Ultimate Warrior shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Good morning everyone, Luke here and today we are going to the Toronto Zoo in Downtown Toronto, now everyone except Ali is not aware because she went to sleep a bit early." Luke said to the camera.

"Anyway it is Eight AM on this beautiful Sunday morning." Luke said before he grabbed some milk from a glass and began to drink it.

"Man I love some good old wholesome milk... anyway stick around at the end of the special for a special surprise that I am going to reveal to everyone." Luke said before he put the glass down.

"Now, let's wake the babies up, shall we?" Luke said before the camera went into Ali's room as she was still sleeping and still hooked up to her nebulizer before Amara came in quietly and kissed her on the head.

"Good morning." Amara said softly.

"Morning, mom." Ali said back before Amara turned off the nebulizer and removed the mask from Ali's face.

"After you went to bed last night before everyone went else did... Luke announced a special trip for today." Amara said to Ali.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked her mom.

"Well, we are going to the zoo today." Amara answered Ali.

"Mom that's awesome!" Ali said before she hugged her mom.

"Want me to help you get ready?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara before she took off her Skitty shirt, then grabbed her Luna-P t-shirt and put it on before Amara changed Ali's wet ABU PeekAbu Diaper with a kitten pattern.

"You want to wear the Rearz Safari Nappy today?" Amara asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered her mom before she powdered her daughter's area and put the diaper on Ali before she got jeans or her daughter and gave them to Ali to put on as Ali also put on Sailor Moon socks, and Fluttershy sneakers before she and everyone got dressed and got waffles for breakfast as everyone was ready as well.

"Everyone else ready to go?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yea!" They answered Luke.

"Okay... just let me get the bus ready." Luke said before he began to warm the bus up.

"Alright, got my game bag, my medicine, my wallet and my inhaler." Ali said to herself before Luke came back.

"Now, the zoo is letting y'all be the only guests so please behave properly."

"Okies." The babies said to Luke.

"Also... do not under any circumstances do not feed the animals." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies Luke." The babies said to Luke.

"Now... we can go." Luke said before everyone head towards the bus, then he began to drive the bus.

"The last I was at the zoo was in Los Angeles!" Ali said.

"I remember." Marley said to Ali.

"Same." Jay said to Ali also.

"So do we!" Scott, Harold, and Shawnie said to Ali as well.

"You know... y'all can roam around the zoo." Luke said while he kept driving.

"Cool!" The babies said as Luke kept driving until he and the babies arrived.

"Okay. We're here. Now if you break our rules and or the rules of the zoo, you'll be sent to timeout." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." The babies said before they got off the bus, and then entered the zoo before everyone went off in separate directions as Ali, Jay, Mickey, and Kitty were walking towards the African Rainforest portion of the zoo.

 **We interrupt AB/DL House to bring you a special report... in Fun in Los Angeles, which is a fanfic that me and ShokuAli16 co-wrote... you know that they go to Los Angeles for the Anime Expo... anyway I'm about to spoil something major so... SPOILER ALERT! P.S. I apologize very much.**

"So, Ali, what was it like in L.A.? As well as the Los Angeles Zoo and Gardens?" Kitty asked Ali.

"It was incredible! So warm, so fun, and more!" Ali answered Kitty.

"Oooh! Tell me more!" Kitty said to ali in response.

"Well one day, me, Jay, Marley, Scott, Harold, and Shawnie got to hangout in the pool in our swim nappies." Ali said to Kitty.

"How come?" Kitty asked her.

"The pool was empty that day." Ali answered Kitty.

"Cool!" Kitty said back.

"Plus the zoo was awesome." Ali said to Kitty.

"Indeed." Jay said to Kitty as well.

 **SPOILER ALERT OVER! P.S. I apologize again in advance to the readers as that chapter is going to take place plater in the story... and I apologize to ShokuAli16 who came up with the brilliant idea for spoiling it. Sorry girl... anyway without any furter interruption...back to the story!**

The trio kept socializing until Sasha Sanders shoved Ali into a puddle getting her shirt, her pants, her daper, and the rest of her clothes as well.

"Hey!" Mickey, Jay, and Kitty shouted at Sanders.

"What was that for?!" Ali asked Sanders.

 **I know Sanders does not have a first name so I came up with Sasha. Don't criticize me for that, at least she's still called Sanders until the next chapter/episode now no more interruptions.**

Sanders just looked at the foursome with a smirk like she didn't give a damn at first.

"Oops..." Sanders said before Ali started to cry a bit.

"Momma! Luke!" Ali shouted and called for her mother, and for Luke who is in charge of everyone here.

"I got you sweetie pie." Amara said to her daughter meanwhile Luke was dealing with Sanders.

"Sanders, I mean Sasha... why did you shove Ali into that puddle?" Luke asked her.

"Answer me or there will be more dire consequences than just a timeout, understood?" Luke said and asked Sanders who nodded and sighed.

"Okay, I did it because she was in my way. That and I was on my way to the African Rainforest region which had the West African Dwarf Crocodile." Sanders said to Luke who throughout the entire conversation had his arms folded in dissapointment.

"That was very stupid, even for a police cadet that was stupid, I mean on That 70's Show, they let Michael Kelso becaome a cop... that's stupid but I never saw Officer Kelso shove a civilan out of the way when he was on duty but when he did... he was not in uniform and hanging out with his renegade hooligian friends, at least he tried to care about the badge unlike you Sasha Sanders. You intentionally assaulted a civialian while you were in uniform, even though technically you are not at the station right now you are on AB/DL house because you needed the break... anyway now that I have gone on long enough, I thought that you were the mature one in your cadet team but apparently Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar Sharp is." Luke said everyone except for Ali who was being taken cared of by her mom were in shock.

"Whoa... and I'm not called "MacArthur" anymore... it's just Valentina." Valentina formerly known as 'MacArthur' said to Luke.

"Thank you for the correction Valentina." Luke said to her before he resumed his talk with Sanders.

"Timeout five minutes on that bench, right now." Luke said to Sanders.

"Yes sir." Sanders said to Luke.

"If you guys excuse me, I need to go clean up." Ali said to everyone.

"Okies, Ali." Everyone except Luke and Sanders said to Ali.

"Go right ahead, Ali... sorry about Sanders and her bad behavior." Luke said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said before she turned her focus to her mom.

"Momma, did you bring an extra shirt and nappies?" Ali asked Amara.

"I most certainly did." Amara answered Ali while they went into the bathroom.

"Good." Ali said before Amara got her onto the changing table then she took off the mud covered clothes and into a fresh and clean shirt for Ali first.

"There you go Ali!" Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, what shirt did you get for me to wear now?" Ali asked her mom.

"A t-shirt of Hotaru Tomoe." Amara answered Ali.

"What spare nappy you got for me? Another Rearz Safari?" Ali asked Amara once more.

"That and a Rearz Princess nappy." Amara answered her daughter.

"That was the same nappy I tried on when I started this back in 2015... and that is the same nappy that Courtney and Ella wear currently so I'm up for it mom." Ali said to her mom.

"Awesome sweetie!" Amara said before she kissed her daughter on the head before she got out the nappy for Ali who put it on then Amara got out three different bottoms to choose from.

"Do you want jeans, shorts, a skirt, or sweatpants?" Amara asked Ali.

"What's up with the sweatpants?" Ali asked her mom.

"Because it's starting to get cold." Amara answered Ali.

"Ah." Ali said to Amara.

"Yeah, so... which one should it be." Amara said back.

"Skirt, pwease." Ali said to her mother.

"Okay." Amara said as she gave Ali the skirt before she.

"Thankies Mommy." Ali said to Amara.

"Anytime sweetheart, I'll always be here for you." Amara said to Ali as they shared a hug... and meanwhile Marley and Scott were at the Australasia region of the zoo looking at the animals like the Blue-faced honeyeater, the Brownbanded bamboo shark, and more.

"Scott, what's your favorite thing about being at the zoo?" Marley asked Scott.

"My favorite thing about being at the zoo is... the animals, they come from different areas in the world, they come in all forms, shapes, sizes, colors, and more.

"That's my favorite thing about the zoo also! The animals." Marley said to Scott.

"Aw!" Scott said before they shared a kiss, meanwhile back with Ali... she got off the changing table, and placed the skirt on over her nappy.

"You feeling better Ali?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered her mom.

"Good." Amara said as they got out of the bathroom as Sanders punishment was over.

"Alright, Sanders your punishment is over... say you're sorry to Ali." Luke said to Sanders.

"Okay." Sanders said before she got up off the bench and looked at Ali in the eye.

"I am sorry for shoving you into that puddle Ali, it wasn't cool." Sanders said to Ali in a sincere apology.

"It's okay." Ali said to Sanders.

"I just want to know why you did it, I mean I forgive you... I just want to know the reason for why you did it." Ali said to Sanders.

"I did it because I didn't know you real well... and apparently you're popular with everyone even Josee who is very nice now... anyway I was surprised that everyone was so nice to you but during the race everyone was so mean to each other." Sanders said to Ali.

"That's not entirely true, I mean sure we all hated Josee and Jacques but somehwere there were good people, and we found it. Same thing with Scott... before he met Marley he was a devious, mean, jerk to everyone." Kitty said to Sanders.

"I admit that, if it wasn't for Marley, and the AB/DL Lifestyle... but if it wasn't also for God opening up another door by introducing me to Marley... I would not have turned my life around, so God is all around us even when we are not looking." Scott said to Sanders.

"Well Scott, that was nice of you to say." Sanders said to him.

"It's true." Scott said with a chuckle before Sanders resumed her focus onto Ali.

"I didn't mean to shove you at all Ali." Sanders said to Ali.

"It's alright." Ali said to Sanders.

"No it is not alright." Sanders said before she sighed and continued.

"I turned into a mix of Valentina and that character that Luke mentioned." Sanders said to Ali as Valentina aka "MacArthur" overheard what her cadet partner said.

"Hey! I heard that." Valentina said to Sanders who chuckled as Ali did as well.

"Sorry!" Sanders said back.

"It's cool." Valentina said to Sanders once more before Sanders sighed again.

"So... are we good?" Sanders asked Ali.

"Yeah, we are good." Ali answered Sanders as they hugged before they seperated from the hug and everyone went about with their animal looking.

"Hey Luke, can I ask you something?" Ali asked Luke.

"Of course." Luke answered Ali.

"Who is Michael Kelso? Plus, what in the world is 'That 70's Show'? Sorry to ask that Luke but I have never heard of it." Ali explained her questions and apologized to Luke.

"That's okay... Michael Kelso who was played by Ashton Kutcher was one of the main characters on "That 70's Show", anyway... "That 70's Show" was a period sitcom that aired from 1998 to 2006 on Fox... as the gist of it goes like this... the series focused on the lives of a group of six teenage friends living in a fictional city in Wisconsin called Point Place, at it took place from May 17, 1976 to December 31, 1979 in the show timeline but like I said it aired on Fox from Auguat 23rd 1998 to May 18th 2006, and it launched the careers of Topher Grace who on the show was the main character Eric Forman until he left to do Spider-Man 3, Mila Kunis who as Jackie Burkhart, Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso, Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde, Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti, and Wilmer Valderrama who was the horny former exchange student Fez... but that's not all... the parents are Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman who is the mother of Eric Forman and his slutty older sister Laurie Forman." Luke said before Ali chuckled a bit.

"Wow! That is a lot of information... excuse me for a minute." Ali said before she grabbed her inhaler and took a big whif of it.

"I'm back." Ali said to Luke.

"Anyway... Kitty Forman works as a nurse in a hospital throughout the whole show." Luke said before Ali tapped his shoulder.

"Just like my momma!" Ali said to Luke.

"That's right." Luke said before he continued.

"But there's more... the patriarch of the Forman Family better known as Red is played by Kurtwood Smith, as he is known for threatening to put his foot on someone's butt." Luke said to Ali.

"Wow!" Ali said to Luke.

"Anyway...I think that's enough for now, you can watch it on Netflix of that's okay." Luke said to Ali.

"Sounds good to me, thankies Luke." Ali said to him.

"Anytime." Luke said as everyone kept looking at the animals all over the zoo until it was 5:15 PM meaning that it was also time to go back to AB/DL House.

"Alright everyone, time to go back to the house!" Luke said to the babies.

"Okies!" They said as everyone got on the bus, then Luke started the drive back to the house.

"What did y'all think of the zoo?" Luke asked everyone.

"Awesome!" The babies answered Luke.

"Good." Luke said to everyone.

"Now... you guys, before we go to bed... I have a special surprise announcement." Luke said to everyone.

"What is it Luke?" Everyone asked him.

"It's another trip." Luke answered the babies.

"Ooooh!" They said to him as Ali raised her hand.

"Yes Ali." Luke said to Ali.

"We are going to the Aquarium." Ali said to Luke.

"Nope, we are going to go somewhere special... somewhere awesome, we are going to one of the most popular theme parks in the world." Luke said to Ali and everyone else.

"That is all I am going to say until my announcement, not another word, hint, or clue about it." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies Luke." They said as they returned back to the house.

"We are home and it is time for some dinner so I catered some Wendy's for everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies and nursing staff cheered as everyone began to eat.

"Mmm! Oh, my God; what an after-trip meal!" Ali was enjoying her Baconator while everyone else enjoyed their food selections as well.

"Bridgette, Laurie and Miles, what meat alternatives did you three get for dinner?" Luke asked the three women.

"I got Veggie Burger without the meat and a garden side salad." Bridgette answered Luke.

"We got a Apple Pecan Chicken Salad without the chicken, the crumbles of bleu cheese and the roasted pecans." Miles said to Luke before Laurie was next.

"We replaced them with cashews." Laurie said to Luke as well.

"Good for you three!" Luke said to them.

"Indeed, because, Miles, Bridgette and I can't anything that has a family." Laurie said before Bridgette interjected.

"Not neccesarily true... I am a vegetarian while Laurie, and Miles are vegans, there is a big difference." Bridgette said to Luke.

"Would you care to explain the difference between a vegetarian and a vegan?" Luke asked Bridgette.

"Okies. I'l be happy to explain that Luke." Bridgette answered him.

"Cool." Luke said before Bridgette began to explain.

"The differences is a vegetarian does not eat any product that is the result of the death of an animal so meat, meat by products, and other products made from animals killed for that purpose are not consumed. This includes animal gelatin and rennet which is used in making hard cheese so many vegetarians stick to softer cheeses. In the case of gelatin and rennet there are vegetarian alternatives however many products that use them do not classify the type used although some are starting to. A vegetarian can eat animal products naturally produced by the animal while alive such like dairy, eggs, and honey." Bridgette said before Mile and Laurie interjected.

"Would you mind if we interject?" Laurie asked Luke.

"I don't mind." Luke answered Laurie.

"Sorry Bridgette." Miles apologized.

"It's okay." Bridgette said before Miles began to speak.

"Vegans will not consume any animal products at all so in addition to what a vegetarian will not eat they will not eat dairy, eggs, or honey." Miles said to Luke before Laurie was next to speak.

"In addition they will not use products made from wool, silk, or other products taken from animals and used in clothes and other manufacturing." Laurie said to Luke.

"Okay, that sounds good." Luke said to them before his phone went off.

"Excuse me, I got to take this real quick." Luke said to them before he took a quick phone call confirming the special surprise.

"Okay, thank you... we will see you tomorrow." Luke said before he hung up.

"Okay everyone listen up, I have a huge announcement to make." Luke said as everyone gathered around.

"What is it?" Ali asked him.

"Remember that suprise that I mentioned on the bus on the way back from the zoo." Luke said to Ali who nodded.

"Now... for some of you, you went last time but for others you have never been there before." Luke gave out a clue.

"Oh!" Ali gasped but put her hands over her mouth trying to not give away the answer as she already knew it but didn't wanna say anything.

"Guys... we're going to Walt Disney World in Bay Lake, and Lake Buena Vista, Florida!" Luke announced to everyone as they gasoed for a second then they began to cheer like hell.

"Yay!" the babies cheered with glee in their voices because... of three reasons. first, they were surprised, second, half of them went once and had a great time and third and foremost... the other half of the babies have never ever gone to Disney World and they were excited as they can be.

"Now we're talkin'!" Ali said as she was excited like when she was going to the anime expo.

"Yay! A trip to Disney World with my daughter and future son-in-law!" Amara said with excitement and glee as well.

"Yeah!" Jay said as well.

"I just talked to the people over at Disney World and we're getting the best Disney World Hotel as we're staying at the Grand Floridian Resort." Luke said to everyone.

"Ooooh!" The babies said before Luke turned his attention to the nursing staff.

"Nurses, pack up the babies luggage please?" Luke asked the nurses.

"Okay, Luke." The nurses answered Luke.

"I'll pack Ali's luggage." Amara said to Luke as well.

"Cool." Luke said to Amara before he turned his attention to the babies.

"Now... babies, get ready for bed. We're leaving in the morning." Luke said to them.

"Okies Luke." They said before they began to get ready for bed.

"Let say this though... raise your hand if you have been to Disney World." Luke said before Ali yawned.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Big day ahead of us." Ali said before she was walking up the stairs with Amara.

"Also Ali, I'm packing your medicines, your nebulizer and everything else." Amara said to Ali.

"That is awesome mom." Ali said to Amara.

"Wait a second, raise your hand if you have ever been to Disney World." Luke said as everyone except for Ali, Jay, Mickey, Laurie, Miles, Crimson, Ennui, Devin, Carrie, Jo, Brick, Ellody, Mary, Rock, Taylor, Sanders, Sam, Cameron, Jessica, Anne Maria, Ella, Jacques, Josee, Scarlett, Duncan, Leonard, Tammy, Tom, Jen, and Trent did not raise their hands clarifying/confirming that they have never been to Walt Disney World thus making it the first ever trip to Walt Disney World for them.

Meanwhile... Alejandro, Amy, Blaineley, Bridgette, Brody, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Emma, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Kitty, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Marley, Mike, Noah, Owen, Scott, Sammy, Sierra, Shane, Shawn, Sky, Topher, Tyler, and Zoey raised their hands.

"Okay, so this will be the first ever trip for for Ali, Jay, Mickey, Laurie, Miles, Crimson, Ennui, Devin, Carrie, Jo, Brick, Ellody, Mary, Rock, Taylor, Sanders, Sam, Cameron, Jessica, Anne Maria, Ella, Jacques, Josee, Scarlett, Duncan, Leonard, Tammy, Tom, Jen, and Trent to Walt Disney World." Luke said to those.

"Yeah!" The thirty people that didn't go to Disney World last time said to Luke.

"Okay." Luke said to them before returning his focus onto everyone.

"Who is excited about going to Walt Disney World tomorrow?" Luke asked them.

"We are!" The babies answered Luke.

"Good!" Luke said to them before he began to talk to them once more.

"A lot has changed at Disney World since the last time we went." Luke said to the babies as Marley raised her hand.

"Like what?" Marley asked him.

"Well... there is now a Star Wars Hotel, and Star Wars Galaxy's Edge at Disney's Hollywood Resort which opened up back in 2019, as Toy Story Land which opened up also at the same park as that one opened up 2018." Luke said to Marley and everyone else.

"Ooooh..." The babies said to Luke.

"There is also a new resort that just opened up a year ago as it is called the Disney Riviera Resort, which is between Epcot, and Disney's Hollywood Studios it's the first ever newly constructed hotel on the new Disney Skyliner system which is connected to the Disney's Pop Century Resort, Disney's Art of Animation Resort, Disney's Carribean Resort, and the newly opened Disney Riviera Resort to Disney's Hollywood Studios and Epcot, another thing that opened since the last time we were at Disney World is Pandora... The World of Avatar which opened back in 2017 at Disney's Animal Kingdom, DisneyQuest at Downtown Disney which is now called Disney Springs closed down back in 2017 as well and it's now called The NBA Experience." Luke said to the babies as well.

"Ahhhhhh...!" The babies said back to Luke.

"And finally... there is a Star Wars Hotel which opened up last year, other than that, Disney World has remained the same. While keeping itself relevant every year." Luke said to the babies finishing up on what has been going on at Disney World since the last time they went.

"Oooh! Cool!" The babies said before Luke could continue to speak.

"Plus, for the first time ever...we're going to the water parks, and Disney Springs as well." Luke said to them.

"Alright!" They cheered as Rock raised his hand.

"Yes Rock." Luke said to Rock.

"Will there be other people like other guests?" Rock asked Luke.

"No, we are going to be the only guests at the parks that were going to on the days that we are going. Like tomorrow, for example after we check in we're going to the Magic Kingdom and be the parks only guests, Epcot the next day, the same thing and so on for the whole week but there will be employees and people dressed up as characters." Luke answered Rock and explained the plans for the trip to everyone.

"Ahhhh." They said to him.

"Any other questions?" Luke asked them.

"No." They answered him until Owen raised his hand.

"Owen, what's up." Luke said to him.

"I need a changey." Owen said to Luke.

"Nurses!" Luke said before everyone else followed suit and raised their hands requesting diapers to be changed.

"Nurses, please get down here." Luke said to the entire nursing staff before they began to change everyone's diapers.

"Thankies nurses." The babies said to te nursing staff.

"You're welcome." The nursing staff said before they watched their hands and resumed packing up the babies clothes.

"Now it's bedtime." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies Luke." The babies said as they finally got into bed as it was 8:35 PM... extremely unusual for adults... especially for adults who are doing the AB/DL lifestyle but they were going to Disney World the next morning, they needed all the sleep they can get.

"Goodnight everyone." Luke said to the babies.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies said to Luke, and meanwhile Al was already in bed in her nappy... her sleep shirt which was her Skitty t-shirt as Amara just finished getting her nebulizer ready.

"Your nebulizer is ready." Amara said to Ali.

"Okies, momma." Ali said before Amara put the mask on over her face and then she turned the nebulizer on.

"Goodnigt sweetie." Amara said before she kissed Ali on the head.

"Goodnight momma." Ali said muffled under the mask and nebulizer as Amara left her room and closed the door as her daughter was sound asleep.

"Well that was a fun trip to the zoo except for when Ali got shoved. Anyway, next time on AB/DL House we are going to Disney World, and staying there for a whole week... starting off with the Magic Kingdom! See y'all next time on AB/DL House! Goodnight!" Luke said as the camera faded to black ending another episode.

 **DANG! THAT WAS A FUN ONE TO DO.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK A BIT, I WAS BUSY DOING OTHER FANFICS... ANYWAY... ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AB/DL HOUSE, LUKE, AMARA, AND THE WHOLE GANG GO TO DISNEY WORLD AND SPEND THE WEEK THERE!**

 **WHAT WILL BE IN STORE?**

 **PLENTY OF FUN, SOME ROMANCE, BUT THERE WILL ALSO BE A LOT OF SURPRISES AND MORE!**

 **THIS WAS A MOON KINGDOM PRODUCTIONS! AS THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN BY SHOKUALI16 AND MYSELF!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Return To Disney World

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the tenth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going on another trip... this time they are going to Walt Disney World! This is the first of a 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. Everyone will be wearing bottoms to cover up their diapers. There will be plenty of surprises as well.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10/Episode 10: Return To Disney World**

It was the following day... it was Monday, November 2nd 2020 everyone except Luke, and the nursing staff were asleep as it was 6:00 AM as the nursing staff finished packing up the luggage, and Luke sported an Ironman shirt, blue denim jeans, sneakers, and sporting a blue hoodie.

"Good Monday morning... Luke Razorblade here, and like I said it is Monday November 2nd as it is also 6:00 AM... today we are starting our week long trip to Walt Disney World." Luke said to the camera.

"Our nursing staff has been working very hard to pack up everyone's luggage for this epic trip, besides they just wrapped up 25 minutes ago." Luke said before he switched focus to getting everyone up.

"Let's wake the babies, shall we?" Luke said before the nurses began to wake everyone up meanwhile Amara began to wake Ali up.

"Wake up sweetie." Amara said to her daughter.

"Morning Momma." Ali said to Amara who turned off the nebulizer before she took the mask off of her face.

"You ready to go to Disney World today?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali answered Amara.

"Let's get you ready, okay?" Amara said to and asked Ali before she nodded as she gathered up her bear, her game bag, her clothes and everything else meanwhile the rest of the nursing staff grabbed everyone else's luggage and placed them into the living room as everyone else was cleaned up, dressed, and ready to go as everyone was in the living room, plus the luggage was already on the bottom corners of the bus.

"Are y'all ready for the trip of the year?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered him.

"Awesome, let's go!" Luke said as everyone began to head onto the bus while Luke turned his attention to the rest of the nursing staff as Tessa was goign with them.

"Michelle, Trista, Holly, Corinn, Narissa, and Celia... listen up." Luke said to the 6 female nurses.

"Yes Luke." They said to him.

"While we are gone... I want you six to keep this place in good shape." Luke said to them.

"Yes sir." They said to him.

"Alright, now we gotta go." Luke said to them.

"Bye Luke!" The rest of the nursing staff said as Luke left the house while everyone boarded on the bus except for Luke before he drove it to the airport in Downtown Toronto, then they got into Valet Parking after everyone got their luggage out of the bus and the Valet driver placed the bus in the parking lot and gave i day ticket which means that for the next eight days it'll be in the parking lot untouched.

Then... Luke, Amara, and everyone else went on a 2 hour and 44 minute flight until it arrived at Orlando as they rode on a big bus that looked similar to the bus that's normally used at the house to Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa for 36 minutes before they arrived at the hotel.

"Finally... at long last... we are here." Luke said for dramatic effect.

"Yea!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's check into the hotel... have some breakfast... and then it's onto the Magic Kingdom!" Luke said to everyone as they checked in before he was going to give everyone their room assignments for the week.

"Here are your room assignments for the next week as the rooms will have two beds for both couples." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." Everyone except Amara said because she was listening as Luke announced the room assignments for everyone.

 **WE INTERRUPT THIS CHAPER TO BRING YOU THE ROOM ASSIGNMENTS FOR EVERYONE DURING THE 6 PART EPISODE SPECIAL.**

 **Room 1: Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott.**

 **Room 2: Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Scarlett.**

 **Room 3: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Jessica.**

 **Room 4: Owen, Izzy, Noah, and Emma.**

 **Room 5: Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and MacArthur.**

 **Room 6: Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy, and Topher.**

 **Room 7: Mickey, Kitty, Devin, and Carrie.**

 **Room 8: Jacques, Josee, Cody, and Sierra assigned.**

 **Room 9: Justin, Dawn, Dakota, and Sam.**

 **Room 10: Harold, Shawnie, Laurie, and Miles.**

 **Room 11: Amy, Shane, Taylor, and Rock.**

 **Room 12: Leonard, Tammy, Ella, and Sanders.**

 **Room 13: Crimson, Ennui, Lindsay, and Tyler.**

 **Room 14: Gwen, Courtney, DJ, and Blaineley.**

 **Room 15: Mary, Ellody, Tom, and Jen**

 **Room 16: Trent, Anne Maria, Jo, and Brick.**

 **Room 17: ?, and ?**

 **Now... back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

After Luke told everyone their rooms everyone was eager.

"Hey wait a second." Ali said to Luke.

"Yes." Luke said back.

"Who'll be staying in room 17?" Ali asked Luke.

"I don't know, we'll find out a little bit later tonight." Luke answered Ali.

"Cool." Ali said to Luke.

"Get into your rooms, get a quick nap in also as we are going to the Magic Kingdom in an our and a half." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." Everyone said as they went into their rooms, they napped for the next 90 minutes until it was time for everyone to go to the Magic Kingdom as they put on bottoms to cover up their diapers.

"Alright, guys. It's time!" Luke said before everyone got up.

"Can we at least have breakfast first?" Ali asked Luke while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Your right. Sorry guys." Luke said before he ordered Pancakes for everyone.

"I just got pancakes for everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies said before they began to eat.

"Everyone enjoying those pancakes?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered him.

"Good." Luke said before everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Now we are!" Everyone answered him.

"Good." Luke said as everyone got on the bus which headed towards the park then everyone arrived at the park which was empty.

"Luke? Why is the park empty?" Ali asked Luke who was silent.

"Did you set something up?" Amara asked him.

"Just watch." Luke said while everyone walked halfway down through Main Street USA as music played until they stopped walking, then the music stopped playing as fanfare music began to play like royalty was coming... but the first of many surprises were about to happen.

"Could this be...?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yep." Marley answered.

"Good Morning Cast of Total Drama! And welcome to your... Magic Kingdom!" A male PA announcer said before upbeat music began to play as employees in costumes and employees dressed as various disney characters appeared cheering and welcoming everyone.

"Whoa...!" Ali said as she was surprised by all of this.

"Indeed...!" Amara said as well because she didn't expect any of this.

"Wow! This is really cool!" Taylor said also.

"So unexpected! I like it." Anne Maria said as well.

"I love Disney World." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Me too Geoffy, me too." Bridgette said as they kissed before Luke clreared his throat.

"So, spread out and have fun today... the park is all ours." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." They said to Luke.

"But don't get into trouble." Luke said to everyone.

"We won't!" They said as everyone spread out as everyone began to have fun... meanwhile we go to Amara and Ali who were on the way to Tomorrowland.

"This is already awesome Mom!" Ali said to her mother.

"I agree sweetie, I wish your father could be here to experience this." Amara said to Ali.

"Me too." Ali said in agreement.

"What do you wanna do here in Tomorrowland?" Amara asked her daughter.

"Well, how about Space Mountain." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay, sweetie." Amara said before she and Ali got on the ride... meanwhile Jay, Mickey and Kitty were at Liberty Square checking it out.

"Would it be okay if we took a quick selfie?" Kitty asked the two.

"Sure!" They answered her as the trio took the selfie as they kept walking down Liberty Square until a man in his late 40's walked next to them.

"Man, I wish my daughter would be here to enjoy this." The man said to the trio of young adults as the trio looked a bit confused but Jay recognized him.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked before Jay stepped up.

"Are you... I don't know, related to Ali?" Jay asked the gentleman.

"Why you ask sir?" The gentleman asked Jay.

"Because I remember your face from the photos that Ali has shown me." Jay said to him.

"Well the answer to your question is yes, I am related to Ali because I am her father... my name is Eric Moonbeam." The man gentleman revealed himself to be Eric Moonbeam... Ali's father who at this time was 49 years old.

"Mr. Moonbeam, I am Jay Morris and it is so nice to finally meet you!" Jay said to Eric as they finally shook hands.

"You too, and I know all about you, congratulations on being engaged to my daughter." Eric said to Jay.

"Thank you Mr. Moonbeam." Jay said to Eric.

"Mr. Moonbeam is my father, please... call me Eric." Eric said to Jay.

"Okay, Eric. If you're looking for Ali and Nurse Amara, they're at Tomorrowland." Jay said to Eric.

"Amara...? That is the name of my wife!

"Sorry." Jay said to Eric making him chuckle a bit.

"All good, besides you should take me there immediately." Eric said to Jay.

"Yes sir." Jay said before he and his future father-in-law Eric head towards Tomorrowland.

"See ya later Jay!" Mickey shouted at his twin brother as Jay and Eric headed towards Tomorrowland, while Amara and Ali finished riding Space Mountain.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Amara asked Ali.

"It sure was, mom!" Ali answered Amara.

"Hey, Ali! Hey, Amara!" Eric shouted in the distance getting their attention.

"What in the world is that?" Amara asked Ali before the two saw Eric who was with Jay.

"Dad?" Ali said.

"Eric?" Amara said as well.

"Yeah! It's me!" Eric said.

"Dad!" Ali shouted with joy and glee.

"Eric!" Amara shouted as well before they began running to him.

"Go! Go ahead." Jay said to Eric.

"Thank you." Eric said before he, Amara, and Ali hugged like when a military vet returns home as cast members and employees looked on as they applauded the reunion.

"Hey daddy!" Ali said during the hug.

"Hi, Eric!" Amara also said during the hug as it ended.

"What's up? Aren't you suppose to cover Survivor Series?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yeah, what in the world are you doing here?" Ali asked him.

"I was given a vacation by WWE." Eric answered answered.

"Still, Ali and I are thrilled that you're here!" Amara said to her husbnd as Luke saw what was going on and decided to check it out.

"Wow. So, you're Eric Moonbeam?" Luke asked Eric.

"Yes, sir. Eric Moonbeam, WWE journalist for over 30 years of experience." Eric answered Luke.

"My name is Luke Razorblade I run the AB/DL House, and it's nice to meet you." Luke introduced himself.

"Thanks." Eric said to Luke before they shook hands.

"How is everyone treating you?" Eric asked her.

"Dad, they are treating me wonderful." Ali answered Eric.

"Awesome sweetheart!" Eric said to Ali.

"Hey, Mr. Moonbeam!" Marley said to Eric.

"Hey Marley, how are you." Eric said to Marley.

"Pretty good." Marley said back.

"Since you're here, why don't you spend your vacation with us?" Amara asked her husband.

"Amara, honey... I love to!" Eric answered his wife.

"Awesome!" Amara said to Eric.

"That's great!" Ali said as well.

"I know, right?" Eric said to them before he turned hos attention to Jay.

"Jay, since you are my future son-in-law, I'm letting you have my daughter's hand in marriage." Eric said to Jay.

"Wow, thank you sir." Jay said to him.

"You're welcome." Eric said back to Jay, meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were at Cinderella's Castle.

"Cinderella Castle... this brings back great memories, doesn't it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah. It sure does... it reminds me of our first kiss." Courtney answered Gwen before they kiss.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, let's go to the Be Our Guest Restaurant." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they go to the restaurant meanwhile Devin and Carrie are at Main Street USA checking everything out for the first time.

"Isn't this great, Carrie?" Devin asked Carrie.

"Yeah!" Carrie answered Devin before they went inside of The Chapeau and bought Mickey Ears with their names on them.

"How do I look Carrie?" Devin asked her.

"Cute!" Carrie answered

"Thankies." Devin said to Carrie.

"How about me?" Carrie asked Devin.

"You look cute as well." Devin answered Carrie.

"Thankies!" Carrie said before they kissed, meanwhile Duncan was at The Plaza Restaurant with Scarlett.

"Duncan, what do you think of this? Disney World? You don't think it's corny right?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"No way." Duncan answered her.

"Well, tell me." Scarlett told him.

"It's awesome. Even the toughest dude loves Disney World and that's me." Duncan said to Scarlett who chuckled.

"What?" Duncan asked her.

"You have never ever been to Disney World until today?" Scarlett asked him.

"Nope." Duncan answered her.

"Neither have I but you have been missing out then, because it is one of the most beloved theme parks on earth." Scarlett said

"Obviously. It has stayed in business for almost 50 years, that's pretty rad." Duncan said to Scarlett as they were talking meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette were walking around Fantasyland.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful to return to Disney, Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yeah it does feel pretty wonderful to return to Disney world Geoff." Bridgette said before they shared a kiss as they founded a character to meet and it was Belle from the iconic 1991 Disney classic 'Beauty and The Beast', not the 2017 live action version of the same movie... anyway it was still Belle.

"Bridgey look over there, it's Belle!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You're right! Let's get an autograph." Bridgette said before they ran towards her like they were little kids almost but they calmed themsleves down and stopped running because they didn't want to run Belle over.

"Oh, hello." Belle greeted Bridgette and Geoff.

"Hi Belle! My name is Bridgette, and this is my husband Geoff." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Hello Bridgette and Geoff, it's always nice to meet new people." Belle said to them.

"Thank you." Bridgette said to her.

"Can we have your autograph?" Geoff asked Belle for.

"Of course!" Belle signed their autograph book with her name.

"Thanks Belle." Geoff said to Belle.

"Yeah, thank you." Bridgette said as well.

"You're welcome." Belle said as they departed.

"That was so cool!" Bridgette said to Geoff and meanwhile Marley, Ali, Jay, Amara, and Eric were hanging out.

"Mom, Dad, Marley and I are gonna hang out for a bit." Ali said to her parents.

"Sounds good." Amara and Eric said before Ali and Marley began to talk about meeting characters.

"I know you have seen Goofy on TV and he's small on TV but in person he might be the size of André The Giant!" Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah, now let's go meet some characters." Marley said as she and Ali began to walk around for a bit until they found Goofy.

"There's Goofy!" Marley said to Ali.

"Come on!" Ali said as they walked to him.

"Hey Goofy!" They said to him as he waved back.

"I'm Marley Callaway, and this is my best friend Ali Moonbeam." Marley introduced herself and Ali to Goofy who waved once more.

"Want to take a selfie?" Ali asked Goofy who nodded yes as they did a cute but fun selfie pose.

"That was great!" Marley said to Ali.

"It sure was." Ali said as she and Marley walked around for a few more minutes meanwhile Amara and Eric were having lemonade.

"Honey, How is AB/DL House and how's everyone treating you?" Eric asked Amara.

"Great! What about you?" Amara answered before she responded with a question of her own.

"I've had better days. I wish I was there with you and Ali more often." Eric answered Amara.

"You've been a journalist for over 30 years." Amara said to Eric.

"Yep. I remember when Mr. McMahon hired me back in late 1987. I was a college freshman back then, a bit young for a journalist." Eric said to Amara.

"But it was part-time, right?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yeah. But lately I just wanna retire. But I don't know how Stephanie are gonna react if I ask her." Eric answered Amara.

"Don't know either, dear." Amara answered Eric.

"Should I just talk to her about it?" Eric asked Amara.

"Eric, to be honest...yes, you should." Amara answered him.

"I will when we get back to the hotel." Eric said to Amara before they switched to another topic.

"I remember our wedding day back in '89, don't you Eric?" Amara asked Eric before he nodded.

"I looked so lovely in my wedding gown." Amara said to him.

"Yeah." Eric said to her.

"Anyway, Let's find Ali and Marley." Amara said to Eric before they found Ali and Marley who were licking on chocolate Mickey Mouse ice cream bars.

"There you girls are!" Eric said to them.

"Hey Momma and Daddy!" Ali said to Eric and Amara.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Moonbeam." Marley said to them as well.

"Hey, girls!" Amara said to Ali and Marley.

"How's everything so far?" Eric asked them also.

"Fun!" Ali answered him.

"Well, good!" Eric said to his daughter.

"Well What should we do now?" Ali asked everyone.

"Star Tours?" Marley asked in response.

"That is at Disney Hollywood Studios." Ali said to Marley.

"Sorry, how about Big Thunder Railroad?" Marley said and asked in response.

"Good idea!" Ali said to Marley.

"I agree!" Amara said as she, Eric, Ali, and Marley went to the roller coaster meanwhile Gwen and Courtney left the Be Our Guest restaurant after they had a wonderful lunch.

"Queeny, that was a delicious lunch." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, so what shall we do now?" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before she asked Gwen.

"Want to go to Pixie Hallow?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen as they made their way over to Pixie Hollow as Ali and Marley just finished riding Big Thunder Railroad.

"Wow! That was wicked!" Ali said to Marley.

"I know, right." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali said as they had wet their diapers during the ride.

"Who needs a change?" Amara asked them.

"We do." Ali and Marley answered Amara.

"I got this." Amara said to Eric.

"I'll wait right here." Eric said to Amara.

"It'll only take 5 minutes, I promise." Amara said before she changed them.

"All clean!" Amara said to them.

"Thankies." Ali and Marley said to Amara meanwhile Mike and Zoey were at Liberty Square.

"Doesn't it feel great, Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah, is it nice to have a break from making movies Mikey Boo?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah." Mike answered Zoey as they kissed.

"Since Ali's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks, I've arranged her to be a VIP for the world premiere of my movie Loveless Soul in Hollywood."

"Cool!" Zoey said to Mike.

"What about you what are you planning on to give Ali for her birthday?" Mike asked her.

"I don't know at the moment but I will think of something." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okay." Zoey said back to Mike and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney finished Pixie Hollow.

"Hahaha!" Gwen and Courtney laughed after they finished the attraction.

"Wasn't that fun?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"To be honest, yeah! It was fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I knew you'd love it!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed.

"Well even though I'm not a follower of the sheep, I do like being out of my gothic element and this is nice, especially being with my wife." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aw! I love you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too." Gwen said back before they kissed, as Ali and Jay were at Cinderella's castle.

"Doesn't it feel great Jay?" Ali asked him.

"Yeah." Jay answered Ali as they shared a kiss.

"I still can't believe that we're going to be married." Ali said to JAy before Bob Chapek walked up behind them.

"Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam?" Bob Chapek asked Ali.

"That's me." Ali answered him.

"I am Bob Chapek, I am the chairman of Disney Parks, Experiences and Consumer products." Bob Chapek introduced himself to Ali.

"I wanted to say congratulations to you and your fiance for your upcoming marriage." Bob said to Ali.

"Thank you Mr. Chapek." Ali said to Bob.

"My name is Jason Albert Morris, I am Ali's fiance." Jay introduced himself to Bob.

"Well, it's great to meet you and congratulations." Bob said to Jay.

"Thanks." Jay said to Bob.

"Well... you are welcome and on behalf of Walt Disney World, and Walt Disney Parks, Experiences, and Consumer Products... we want to offer you our sincere congratulations, and give you a few presents." Bob said to Ali and Jay.

"Really?" Ali asked Bob.

"Yes, we're not kidding." Bob said as Ali and Jay were then given a bunch of presents, ranging from a bouquet of roses, gift baskets to even a lifetime membership to all of the Disney parks as she was surprised.

"Wow! Thank you so much Mr. Chapek!" Ali said to Bob.

"No, thank you. It's not that often that we have a couple announce their romance here." Bob said to Ali.

"When the cast of Total Drama was here last time two women had their first kiss here, we should have done the same thing for Gwen White and Courtney Lopez but we didn't expect it." Bob said to Ali and Jay.

"That's alright, I was shocked when I saw it on TV as well." Ali said to Bob.

"So we should do the same to them." Bob said to Ali and Jay who nodded.

"Do you know where I can find them?" Bob asked Ali.

"They are at Fantasyland." Ali answered Bob.

"Thank you." Bob said before he headed over to Fantasyland where Gwen and Courtney were.

"Mrs. White? Mrs. Lopez?" Bob asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Hello, my name is Bob Chapek I'm the Chairman of Walt Disney Parks, Experiences, and Consumer Products. I'm also in charge of Walt Disney World. I've noticed that you began your romance here a few years ago correct?" Bob said to them before he asked them.

"Correct." Courtney answered him.

"I'm here to give you two ladies some gifts." Bob said to them.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"Yes." Bob answered Gwen and Courtney before they were given a bunch of awesome gifts ranging from bouquets of roses, gift baskets, and even lifetime passes to all of the Disney Parks in the world.

"WOW! Thanks!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"You're welcome, and enjoy the rest of your day here at Magic Kingdom." Bob Chapek said before he left as Amara and Eric caught up with Ali and Jay.

"So, what now?" Ali asked Jay, Eric, and Amara.

"It's time for lunch!" Luke shouted offscreen.

"Lunch, I'm starving!" Ali said before everyone headed to the front of the castle where there's a big table of catered food.

"What are we eating?" Shawnie asked Luke.

"Yeah, what are we eating?" Ali asked Luke as well.

"Y'all are eating... Cheese Pizza made by the chefs here at Disney World! I tried some and it was awesome! Laurie and Miles are having some Salads instead of Cheese Pizza and Bridgette is having a vegetarian pizza. Enjoy everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" The babies cheered before everyone began to eat.

"This is so good!" Ali said to Jay.

"Yeah!" Jay said in agreement.

"Dad and I saw a bunch of people give you and Jay a bunch of presents, what was that about?" Amara asked Ali.

"We'll show you at the hotel, okay?" Ali answered Amara and asked her and Eric as well.

"Okay." Amara and Eric answered as everyone kept eating until they finished.

"Anyone full?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered.

"Good." Luke said as everyone resumed having fun until it started to get dark as everyone headed back to the hotel.

"Attention everyone, I have a very special surprise." Luke said to everyone.

"Special surprise?" Everyone asked Luke.

"Yeah, tonight we're gonna watch a movie." Luke answered everyone.

"I wonder what we're gonna watch?" DJ asked.

"Well it's a classic Disney Movie that I know all of you will love." Luke gave out a clue.

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"Well, I was going to wait but I couldn't wait anymore so... I am going to put on The Lion King 2003 Special Edition on VHS." Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as everyone went into the main entertainment room as Luke puts on the VHS.

"Now... for our feature presentation...! The Lion King Special edition!" Luke said as everyone cheered and clapped as everyone began to watch the movie.

"This is so awesome!" Ali said as she was watching it next with Jay, Marley, and Scott.

"Luke, are there any rooms left for me and my wife?" Eric asked Luke.

"Yes." Luke answered Eric.

"Awesome, like me and Amara can room across from Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott." Eric said to Luke.

"What do you think Amara?" Eric asked his wife.

"Sounds good." Amara answered her husband.

"Perfect." Luke said as everyone kept watching until the moment when Scar was about to push Mufasa into the stampede.

 _"Long Live the King."_ Scar said to Mufasa before he pushed him off down into the stampede.

 _"Ahhhhhhh...!"_ Mufasa screamed as he was falling into the stampede.

 _"No!"_ Young Simba yelled out as Mufasa fell to his death as some people gasped.

"Oh, sweet God..." Ali said to Marley.

"I hope he's okay." Marley said to Ali.

"I don't think so, Mars..." Ali said to Marley before she began to cry a bit.

"What?" Marley asked Ali who pointed at the screen.

"Oh, my god." Marley said to Ali.

"Yep, Mufasa's... dead." Ali said before she started to cry hard.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay..." Amara said to Ali as Anne Maria rolled her eyes as she was annoyed by it.

"Oh for God's sake, suck it up! it's just a movie you overly sensitive wheezebucket!" Anne Maria shouted at Ali as everyone else gasped.

"Everyone else keep watching the movie, I'll deal with Anne Maria in her room." Luke said to everyone as he and Anne Maria walked out of the room and walked down to the hallway.

"In your room... now." Luke said sternly as he and Anne Maria went to her room before he began to lecture her and chew her out.

"Anne Maria, why would you call her a wheezebucket? You know she has asthma! And she has a right to be sensitive!" Luke angrily asked Anne Maria before he shouted at her.

"To me Ali is like Darth Vader! She should have his mask in order to freaking breath!" Anne Maria shouted at him.

"How dare you call Ali 'Darth Vader'?! She's nothing like that villain! Nothing! She still has a right to be sensitive!" Luke shouted back.

"It is just a movie!" Anne Maria retorted to Luke.

"Maybe to you but not to her! It represented her innocence which is now shattered thanks to your egregious, inappropriate, and mean comments. You owe her a massive, massive apology. But your gonna be in timeout for an hour to think about what you have done." Luke said to jersey chick.

"Fine." Anne Maria said to Luke.

"Good." Luke said as he left Anne Maria in her room, he closed the door and made his way back to where the movie was being played but he saw two women at the lobby.

"What on earth?" Luke asked himself before he walked up to them.

"I've seen you two somewhere... are you two Katie and Sadie also known as the BFFFL'S?" Luke asked them out of curiousity.

"We sure are!" Katie and Sadie answered Luke.

"Hi, I am Luke Razorblade... I am executive producer and host of AB/DL House as we are in the middle of actually taping an episode now." Luke said to them.

"You are?" Katie asked them.

"Yeah." Luke answered her.

"May we be a part of the show?" Sadie asked him.

"Alright, besides... we are looking for new people... but not to many because we already got over 60 people here but I guess a few more wouldn't hurt." Luke answered her.

"We got to go over a few quick rules... no fighting, have fun, and enjoy yourselves." Luke said to them.

"Okies." Katie and Sadie said to Luke.

"Wow, I guess there's no need to do the slang lesson." Luke said to them.

"Nope, we saw Total Drama Babies and we thought that it might be fun doing that kind of thing." Katie said to Luke.

"Okay, now listen we are in the middle of watching a movie so wait in the hallway, plus you'll be in room 17 next door to Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, and Trent's room." Luke said to Katie and Sadie.

"Okies Luke." They said to Luke.

 **Now we know who is in Room 17! Back to the story.**

"EEEEE!" They squealed in glee before he rejoined everyone.

"Sorry about that, folks." Luke said to everyone.

"It's okay." Everyone said to Luke.

"We'll resume the movie in a second but first after the movie we will have a few more surprises, but first... please welcome to AB/DL House, Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley." Luke said as Katie and Sadie arrived.

"Katie and Sadie?!" Everyone except for Amy, Brick, Brody, Cameron, Carrie, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Devin, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Jacques, Jasmine, Jay, Jessica, Jen, Josee, Jo, Kitty, Leonard, MacArthur, Mickey, Mike, Miles, Rock, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shane, Shawn, Sierra, Tammy, Taylor, Tom, Topher, and Zoey said in shock.

"What are they doing here?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Don't know, I didn't invite them." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Courtney, listen... I'm sorry about shooting you with the apples during the blind William Tell challenge and we are sorry about causing the bass to lose in the camping challenge." Sadie said to Courtney.

"Well Sadie... time heals all wounds... I accept your apology." Courtney said to Sadie.

"Thankies." Sadie said to Courtney.

"Let me guess, you and Katie are still BFFFL'S, but are now doing the AB/DL lifestyle, is that correct?" Bridgette said to Sadie before she asked her.

"Yeah, it's awesome so far and I can't wait to have fun with all of you guys." Sadie answered Bridgette.

"Excuse me." Ali said to Sadie and Katie.

"My name is Ali Moonbeam." Ali introduced herself to them.

"Nice to meet you Ali." Katie and Sadie said to Ali.

"Now, we can do all of this later but can we please get back to the movie?" Owen asked Luke.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement.

"Oh, right... sorry." Luke said before everyone except Anne Maria resumed watching the movie.

"Plus one last thing, there's a special music video at the end of the movie from the Disney Channel Circle of Stars as they perform a cover of "Circle of Life", and it's a pretty good cover." Luke said to everyone.

"Ooooh…!" Everyone said to Luke.

"You feel better now, honey?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah mommy." Ali answered Amara as everyone kept watching the movie.

"What was Anne Maria thinking when she said it?" Jay asked Marley.

"I don't think she was." Marley answered Jay.

"Indeed." Scott said in agreement as everyone kept watching until Simba returned to Pride Rock as Simba began to fight Scar for control of Pride Rock*.

"C'mon, Simba..." Ali cheered for him.

"Come on dude!" Geoff cheered Simba on as well while everyone kept cheering for Simba until he won the climactic battle.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Now we're talkin'!" Ali said to Marley, Jay, and Scott as Luke got Anne Maria out of her room and into the movie room.

"Well..." Luke said to her.

"Okay, I owe you a big apology. I'm sorry for telling you to suck it up, and calling you a wheezebucket." Anne Maria apologized to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said before everyone was now watching the music video of Disney Channel Circle of Stars performing a cover of "Circle of Life" which was at the end of the movie.

"So beautiful..." Ali said as Luke took the video out of the VCR.

"How was the movie?" Luke asked everyone.

"Awesome!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Dinner will be in an hour so everyone relax in your rooms until then."

"Okay." Everyone said to Luke as Ali, and Marley, hung out in their room until there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Marley said as she opened the door as it revealed to be Mickey Mouse who wanted to meet Ali because she didn't meet Mickey at the park.

"Hey Ali!" Marley shouted at Ali who was in the bathroom washing her hands.

"Yeah?" Ali asked Marley.

"Come here, you are not gonna believe who's here." Marley said to Ali.

"Okies..." Ali said as she came out of the bathroom and saw who it was and it was Mickey Mouse himself.

"Oh, my God! Mickey!" Ali said as she had the biggest surprise of her life.

"I have been waiting my whole life to meet you!" Ali said as she and Mickey Mouse hugged.

"What's going on?" Amara and Eric asked Ali.

"Mom, Dad, guess who is in my room!" Ali said to her parents.

"Oh! It's Mickey Mouse!" Amara said.

"Wow!" Eric said as well.

"Yep." Marley said in agreement.

"Can I have a autograph and maybe take a selfie?" Ali asked Mickey Mouse who nodded.

"What should Mickey sign?" Amara asked Ali.

"My autograph book." Ali answered Amara before Ali gave Mickey her autograph book as he signed "Thanks for a magical day" in the book and he even did a selfie with her.

"Thank you so much Mickey." Ali said to Mickey Mouse before they hugged once more before Mickey left.

"That was so awesome!" Ali said to Amara.

"Yeah. So what are these presents that you are gonna show us." Amara said to Ali.

"Oh! Right!" Ali said before she showed her mother and father the rose bouquet, gift baskets, lifetime passes and other gifts.

"Whoa!" Amara said to Ali.

"Sweetheart...that's pretty awesome!" Eric said to Ali.

"Yep." Ali said to Amara and Eric.

"Do any of you need a changey?" Amara asked as Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott raised their hands.

"Okay." Amara said as she changed Ali, Jay, Marley and Scott.

"All clean." Amara said to the foursome.

"Thankies!" The foursome said to Amara.

"Dinner's about to begin but who needs a change?" Luke said and asked the babies.

"We're good." The babies said to Luke.

"Cool." Luke said.

"What are we eating?" Harold asked Luke.

"Good question." Luke said to Harold.

"Well how about some Jack in a Box for everyone and for Bridgette, Laurie, and Miles... Salads." Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered before they began eating.

"This is good!" Jay said as everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Everyone full?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah." They answered Luke.

"Everyone can play, relax, and do what they want until bedtime." Luke said to everyone except Ali who was asleep.

"Okies." Everyone except Ali said as they did their thing until an hour later.

"Bedtime! Tomorrow we go to Epcot!" Luke said to the babies.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies said to Luke.

"Goodnight Everyone." Luke said to them before he turns to the camera.

"On the next episode of AB/DL House, we're going to Epcot, goodnight." Luke said as the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT AN EPISODE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Return To Disney World Part 2

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the eleventh chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to Epcot this time around! This is the second of a 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. There will be more surprises in this chapter.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11/Episode 11: Return To Disney World Part 2**

It was Tuesday, NOvember 3rd 2020 as it was 7:00 AM as the nurses and Luke Razorblade was already up.

"Morning Everyone, it is 7:00 AM as today the babies, and everyone else including myself are going to Epcot. Let's wake them up." Luke said before Amara went into Ali, Jay, Marley and Scott's room.

"Ali...time to wake up sweetie." Amara said to Ali kissing her head softly waking her up.

"Nnn... okies..." Ali softly moaned and said as she was muffled under her nebulizer before she started to wake up.

"Jay, Marley, Scott time to wake up you guys." Amara said to the three people.

"Okies." They said to her before Eric came to Amara.

"Hey honey, good morning." Eric said to Amara.

"Hey Eric, good morning." Amara said to Eric before they kissed as Ali saw the kiss but pretended to be grossed out.

"Ew...!" Ali said to her parents.

"Ew?" Eric asked Ali.

"Really?" Amara asked Ali as well.

"Just joking, sorry." Ali said to her parents.

"It's okay." Her parents said back to Ali while everyone else started to wake up.

"Morning Everyone." Luke said to everyone.

"Morning Luke!" They said back to Luke.

"Everyone ready to go to Epcot?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered Luke.

"Cool! But first breakfast, waffles!" Luke said to everyone as he handed everyone fresh maded waffles from Waffle House.

"Yay!" The babies cheered before they began to eat waffles.

"Thinking about retirement, dad?" Ali asked Eric.

"Recently yes." Eric answered Ali.

"Have Triple H and Stephanie McMahon been giving you crap again?" Ali asked Eric.

"No, Triple H is nice, Stephanie can be a ice queen at times." Eric answered Ali.

"Okay, if you retire, who's gonna take me to every event?" Ali asked her dad.

"How about me." Jay answered Ali.

"That'll be perfect." Ali said before she and Jay kissed.

"Wait Mr. Moonbeam do people know about Ali's diaper thing?" Jay asked Eric.

"Yeah people in the WWE know about it." Eric answered Jay.

"How do they react to it?" Jay asked Eric.

"They're supportive and understanding, Jay. And if anyone makes fun of my daughter for her lifestyle... I will-" Eric answered Jay before he stopped himself.

"You'll what?" Jay asked Eric.

"Come on... you can tell me." Jay said to Eric.

"Okay I'll tell you." Eric said before he resumed explaining.

"I'll rip 'em a new one." Eric said to Jay.

"Huh? Can anyone explain it to me please? Ali, can you explain what your dad is talking about?" Jay asked Eric before he asked Ali in confusion and curiousity.

"Yeah, it means he'll beat that person up." Ali answered Jay.

"I see, has anyone made fun of you?" Jay asked Ali.

"No." Ali answered Jay.

"Good. I'm glad the WWE is supportive." Jay said to Ali.

"Me too." Ali said while everyone kept eating until everyone was full and it was time to go.

"Ready, everyone?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!" They answered Luke before everyone got on the party bus and headed towards Epcot.

"Epcot is going to be fun!" Ali said to Jay, Marley, Scott, and Sierra.

"Hey guys, did you know that Epcot was based on an unfinished project of the same name by Walt Disney?" Sierra said to Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott.

"Really?" Ali asked Sierra in response.

"Yeah, I looked it up last night." Sierra said to Ali.

"Cool." Ali said to her.

"Also, my Ali/Jay blog is trending on Twitter!" Sierra said with glee.

"What blog?" Jay and Ali asked Sierra with concern.

"I have an Ali/Jay blog." Sierra answered them.

"Interesting but have you been stalking us?" Ali said before she asked Sierra.

"No." Sierra answered Ali.

"How do you have a blog then?" Ali asked Sierra.

"I told everyone on Twitter about your engagement.

"Oh, okay cool! Thankies." Ali said to Sierra before they hugged.

"No problem." Sierra said before Heather joined them.

"Remember when I made amends with Gwen last time we were at Epcot?" Heather asked Sierra.

"Yeah, I thought that it was a dream, but it wasn't, it was real." Sierra answered Heather.

"What?" Ali said until she remembered.

"Oh yeah! Marley texted me what happened, I couldn't believe it until I saw it on TV and my jaw dropped." Ali said to Sierra and Heather.

"Where were you at the time, Al?" Marley asked Ali.

"I was at New York for school, I was in my dorm, in the middle of a Royal Rumble marathon." Ali answered Marley.

"Oh yeah! I remember you telling me about that." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said to Marley.

"So, we didn't meet during Total Drama Babies?" Jay asked Ali.

"No we didn't meet then." Ali answered Jay before the bus stopped at the parking lot of Epcot.

"We're finally here, sorry it took a bit longer than usual." Luke said before everyone entered Epcot.

"Wow, a few has changed since the last time we went to the park." Marley said to everyone.

"Yeah. Ellen's Energy of Adventure is gone." Harold said as well.

"It's gonna be replaced by the Guardians of The Galaxy Roller Coaster." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Plus they revamped Mission Space." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I see." Alejandro said before Luke cleared his throat.

"Yes Luke?" Alejandro asked him.

"Just wanted to tell y'all some rules." Luke said to everyone.

"Okay." The babies said to Luke.

"Here I go, then... no roughhousing, keep your hands to yourselves, no having sex, no foul language, and behave yourselves. This is a public place even though we are the only guests in this park plus there is alcohol in the Germany pavilion, so be careful." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said to Luke.

"If anyone is drunk they will be sitting in the bus for the rest of the day." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said to Luke.

"Now we can have fun." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies!" They said before they spread out all over the park as Ali and Jay were at the World Showcase.

"What did you mean by every event? Like every WWE event in Houston? Or every WWE event that's on TV every week like New York City one week, St. Louis Missouri the next, I'm confused." Jay asked Ali in confusion.

"Both and pay-per-view events." Ali answered Jay.

"That's a lot of traveling." Jay said to Ali in response.

"Yeah it is, besides I see a lot of sites before the events and while I'm at the arenas at the events, I hang out with the wrestlers, and with permission of my parents I stay out late a bit with a few of the wrestlers after the show catching a quick snack before bedtime." Ali explained to Jay.

"I see... anyway how much money do you make during your art showings?" Jay said in response before he asked her.

"You really wanna know?" Ali asked Jay in response.

"Of course I wanna know." Jay answered Ali.

"Get this, I make $750,000 a month so I make $9 million a year." Ali said to Jay.

"Whoa! so basically...you are rich." Jay said before Ali nodded.

"Yeah." Ali said to Jay.

"You can hire a butler or maid to do some of the work and get some of the workload off of your mom." Jay said to Ali.

"Yea, that would be a great idea, anyway you work as a wrestling journalist like my dad, right?" Ali said before she asked Jay.

"Yeah, and like you, I make $750,000 a month." Jay answered Ali.

"Whoa! But are you new?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yeah I'm new, I just started a few months ago when we first started dating." Jay answered Ali.

"I remember." Ali said to Jay as they kissed, meanwhile we go to Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and MacArthur as they were at The Land pavillion.

"Look at all of this Geoffy!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Wow, that looks really beautiful." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"So MacArthur, what do you think of this?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"It's awesome!" MacArthur answered Brody as now we go to Gwen and Courtney who were at Mission Space.

"So which one do you wanna do? The normal version or the less intense version?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Normal version." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said as we go to Marley and Scott who caught up with Ali and Jay.

"Hey guys!" Marley and Scott said to Jay and Ali.

"Hey!" Jay and Ali said to them.

"What should we do?" Scott asked the other three.

"Well, we're at the Japanese pavilion; so, shop at the Mitsukoshi Department Store? I have $500 on me." Ali said before she asked them and told them how much money she had on herself.

"Okies." They said to Ali before they entered the store as we go to Geoff, Bridgette, Brody and MacArthur once again as they're riding Living with the Land right now.

"Geoff, this ride is beautiful." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I know, right?" Geoff said and asked in agreement before Bridgette nodded as he continued to speak.

"This boat ride is beautiful indeed, just like my wife." Geoff said to Bridgette making her blush.

"Aww, thankies!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"No problem babe." Geoff said before they shared a kiss as we go to Gwen and Courtney who just finished Mission Space.

"That was fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen as it was lunch time.

"It's time for lunch!" Luke said as everyone gathered at the World Showcase as everyone had Chick-Fil-A for lunch, everyone mostly had Chicken Sandwiches or Chicken Nuggets except for Laurie, and Miles as they had vegan wraps.

"Zoey, how's your lunch?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Good." Zoey answered as we go to Ali and Jay.

"How's yours?" Jay asked Ali.

"Delicious." Ali answered Jay.

"Good." Jay said while everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Was lunch good?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered him.

"Good, now resume having fun until closing time." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said as everyone spread out as Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott went to the Canadian Pavilion and watched "O Canada!" On Circle-Vision 360 with Martin Short as host on the TV while everyone was leaving as Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott were leaving also.

"That was awesome! A great look at Canada with legendary actor Martin Short as the host, I enjoyed it very much." Ali said as a mysterious man was behind them.

"Well, I think he think he appreciates your words very much young lady." The mysterious man said to Ali as she, Jay, Marley, and Scott stopped walking.

"Huh?" The foursome said in confusion but they didn't turn around.

"He appreciates your kind words." The man of mystery said to the foursome.

"Oh, well I wish he were here so I can tell it to his face." Ali said to him.

"Well, turn around then." The mystery man said before Ali along with the rest of the foursome turned around as the mystery man reveals himself to be none other than Martin Short himself.

"Martin Short?!" Ali asked the man.

"Correct." Martin answered Ali confirming that it was Martin Short indeed.

"Excuse me for a few seconds." Ali said before she started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ali screamed like a fangirl for 10 seconds before she used her inhaler to relax and calm back down.

"What on earth are you doing here in Orlando?" Ali asked Martin.

"Well I am here hosting "O' Canada!", as you saw me on the TV, and you see me in person." Martin said to Ali.

"My God! Anyway, I'm Ali Moonbeam, this is my fiancé Jay Morris, and my sister from another mother Marley Callaway with her husband Scott." Ali introduced herself, Jay, Marley, and Scott to the actor.

"Hey." The trio said to Martin

"It's nice to meet you four but I'm sorry cut this meeting short as I better get going... I'm also hosting a charity benefit later in Miami and I don't wanna be late." Martin said to Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ali asked Martin.

"Of course, well I can be a few minutes late." Martin answered Martin before he signed "Thanks for being a big fan Ali, sincerely, Martin" as he was about to leave.

"I have to go now. Bye!" Martin said to Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott.

"Bye!" The foursome said to Martin Short who left.

"My gosh! That was great!" Ali said to the rest of her group as everyone had fun until it was night time and it was time for "A Celebration of Disney Music" to begin as everyone saw the show then everyone didn't want to have dinner because they were full and they were tired as they headed back to the hotel.

"Bedtime is in an hour." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said back as everyone began to unwind as Ali sat down, feeling a bit short of breath.

"You okay, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah, I just need my inhaler and some water mommy." Ali answered Amara.

"Sure baby." Amara said before she helped out with the inhaler and water as Ali felt better but she was feeling sleepy.

"You tired?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara.

"Let me get the nebulizer ready." Amara said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before her phone rang as she answered.

"Hello?" Ali said to the person who was calling.

"Hey, long time no see." The mysterious person said to Ali.

"Who is this?" Ali asked the person who revealed himself to be Bret "The Hitman" Hart.

"Bret Hart, we met in LA a few years ago." Bret Hart said to Ali.

"Bret! Hey! How are you?" Ali greeted Bret before she asked him.

"Good! And yourself?" Bret answered before he asked Ali.

"Good, I met Martin Short!" Ali answered Bret.

"No kidding." Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali said back.

"You know, Ali...I'm gonna be in town for a Wrestling convention and if you want I can stop by and we can have dinner...you me, and Jay like I asked back in LA?" Bret said to Ali.

"Sounds like a great idea, Hitman." Ali said to bret.

"That way I can meet your friends and finally have dinner with my friend and her fiancé. Maybe even give a demonstration on the Sharpshooter." Bret said to Ali.

"Sounds like fun, maybe you can join us at Disney's Hollywood Studios." Ali said to Bret.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow morning." Bret said to Ali.

"Bye!" Ali said before she and Bret hung up.

"Momma! Daddy! Guess who's coming tomorrow?" Ali said to their parents.

"Who?" Amara and Eric asked Ali.

"Bret Hart!" Ali told them.

"Ali, that sounds wonderful!" Amara said to Ali.

"Sure is." Ali said to Amara.

"Come on, let me help you into bed." Amara said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before Amara put Ali into bed as Jay, Marley, Scott, Eric, and Amara begin to say goodnight to her.

"Night, baby." Amara said to Ali.

"Night momma." Ali said to her mother.

"Night sweetheart." Eric said to Ali.

"Night dad." Ali said to her father.

"Night Ali." Marley and Scott said to Ali.

"Night you guys." Ali said back to them before her fiance was next.

"Night Ali, my sweetie." Jay said to Ali.

"Night honey." Ali said before they kiss as Ali and Jay fell asleep.

"Bedtime!" Luke said to the babies as they got into their rooms and into their beds.

"Night Luke!" The babies said to Luke who began to sign off for the night.

"What a day, Martin Short and Bret "The Hitman" Hart! Anyway... next time on AB/DL House, we go to Disney Hollywood Studios, wanna know what happens? Stay tuned right here on AB/DL House! Goodnight!" Luke said before the camera faded to black.

 **NEXT EPISODE WILL HAVE EVERYONE GOING TO DISNEY HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS!**

 **I WANNA THANK SHOKUALI16 OR RP'ING THIS WITH ME I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	12. Return To Disney World Part 3

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the twelfth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to Disney's Hollywood Studios! This is the 3rd of a 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. Katie and Sadie left after the last episode ended.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 12/Episode 12: Return To Disney World Part 3**

It was Wednesday, November 4th 2020 as it was 7:00 AM as Luke Razorblade was up and about wearing his Metallica shirt, and blue pajama pants.

"Hey, good morning everyone. Luke Razorblade here halfway through the week as we are going to Disney's Hollywood Studios where we go to the world of movies, and more." Luke said to start off the episode.

"Now, before we wake them up... after we went off the air, Katie and Sadie left the hotel and headed back to London, Ontario... thank goodness because to be quite frank they were out of place and their squealing got on my nerves so let's never worry about them again." Luke said as he gave an update to the whereabouts of Katie and Sadie.

"Let's wake them up, shall we?" Luke said before the Nurses began to wake the babies up while Amara began to wake Ali up.

"Ali, wake up sweetie." Amara said to Ali who woke up with a yawn.

"Morning momma..." Ali said to Amara.

"Morning sweetie." Amara said before Eric came in.

"Good morning Ali." Eric said to Ali.

"Morning dad." Ali said to her Dad while everyone else woke up as they got dressed and went into the main ballroom of the hotel.

"Good Morning guys." Luke said to everyone as Luke was now also dressed as well.

"Morning Luke!" They said back to Luke.

"Today, we have a special guest joining us. He's the best there is... The best there was... The best there ever will be... Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Luke said before Bret Hart arrived to his theme music, wearing a Bret Hart shirt, jeans, sneakers and his trademark sunglasses.

"Hey, man!" Ali said to Bret.

"Ali, good to see you." Bret said to Ali before they shared a hug.

"You know Bret Hart?" Geoff asked Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali answered him.

"Cool!" Geoff said back to Ali.

"Today, breakfast is on me so I ordered Waffles with Hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon for all of you." Luke said to the babies.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Except for Bridgette, Laurie and Miles who are probably okay with Waffles and Hashbrowns, are you?" Bret asked Bridgette, Miles, and Laurie who nodded.

"Sweet, now while Breakast is being made... how about a quick Q and A session." Bret said to the babies.

"Yeah!" They said to Bret in response.

"You are all thinking and wondering why I'm spending the day with you guys." Bret said to everyone.

"Why?" The babies asked Bret.

"I am here to spend the day with my number-one fan, Ali Moonbeam. I called her last night, Anyway I didn't realize that there would be this many nurses plus I also didn't realize that there would be 63 people that would happily agree to wear adult diapers either." Bret answered and explained

"Does that make us freaks?" Bridgette asked Bret.

"No, I mean obviously you guys and girls are mostly married and if you want to do this sort of thing for entertainment that's fine." Bret answered before he explained his answer.

"But what do you think of the show?" Duncan asked Bret.

"I saw an episode on YouTube, I'm not an AB/DL person but like I said I caught an episode." Bret answered Duncan.

"What did you think?" Gwen asked Bret.

"I think it's interesting entertainment, it's a bit cute in a weird way but that's my humble opinion." Bret answered Gwen before he changed his focus to Ali.

"And Ali, I've known your mom since my early days in the wrestling business, same goes for your dad." Bret said to Ali.

"Of course! I was a med student when Eric and I first met at Madison Square Garden in New York City!" Amara said to Bret.

"I was also there for WrestleMania V when your dad proposed to your mom in New Jersey." Bret said to Ali.

"Ooooh...!" Everyone said to Ali, Eric, and Amara.

"Amara, Eric, it's been a few years." Bret said to Amara and Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said to bret.

"It's been many years since I saw you Bret." Amara said to Bret.

"Any questions? Ask me anything." Bret asked and said before he pointed at Duncan.

"Go ahead." Bret said.

"My name is Duncan, Anyway would you mind demonstrating your Sharpshooter move?" Duncan asked Bret as some people liked the idea.

"Of course." Bret answered Duncan.

"Who wants to have his legs locked for a second or two in the sharpshooter?" Bret asked.

"I do." Trent answered before he walked right towards Bret, then he laid down back first.

"Okay Trent, lets do it. Ready?" Bret said before he asked.

"Yeah." Trent answered Bret, who put Trent in the sharpshooter to his amazement.

"Wow, you're good!" Trent said to Bret.

"Thanks." Bret said before he released Trent.

"God, that was awesome!" Trent said to Bret.

"Thank you, now any more questions?" Bret asked the babies.

"No." They answered.

"How about some autographs?" Bret asked.

"Okay." The babies answered before Bret gave several autographs to everyone before Breakfast was finally served and everyone began to eat.

"Let's eat up, guys!" Luke said while everyone kept eating.

"Bret, it was wonderful when you attended a party after my wedding." Amara said to Bret.

"Thanks." Bret said to Amara.

"Bret, I want to thank you for spending the day with me and my friends." Ali said to Bret.

"No prob." Bret responded back.

"Because you had a stroke, and prostate cancer, you don't have to ride any of the rides." Ali said to Bret.

"I know. I might as well take it easy." Bret said to her.

"But at least we can hang out." Ali said to Bret.

"Yeah." Bret said while everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Let's head on to Hollywood Studios!" Luke said before everyone went onto the bus and headed to Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"Isn't this great, Eric?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yeah." Eric answered Amara.

"One of the first WWF superstars you interviewed!" Amara said to Eric.

"Yeah, I was a college freshman at the time." Eric said to Amara before the bus arrived at the park.

"Let's have fun today." Luke said before everyone spread out as we go to Josee and Jacques.

"This is nice, seeing the world famous Muppets in 3D." Josee said to Jacques.

"Oui." Jacques said back to Josee before they held each other's hands as we go to Shane and Amy who were at Toy Story Mania.

"I remember the last time you were here at Disney Hollywood Studios, It's when we met... it was the best moment of my life.

"Yeah, it was after I made amends with my twin sister Sammy." Amy said to Shane.

"It felt so relieving to finally make amends and bury the hatchet with my own twin sister." Amy said to Shane as we go to Bridgette, Geoff, Marley, and Scott who are at the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

"Mars, how did you change Scott from being this devious dude into being such a cool, nice, and fun guy? Just asking out of curiousity." Geoff asked Marley.

"Advise from God helped, kindness and reassurance helped as well... plus using positive reinforcement." Marley answered Geoff.

"Cool Mars!" Geoff said back.

"Thankies, now let's enjoy the ride." Marley said.

"Yeah!" Geoff and Bridgette said as we go to Gwen and Courtney who were with Ali, Jay, Amara, and Eric at "Star Tours The Adventure Continues" as they were excited.

"That's a lot of traveling for your dad that you told me about yesterday." Jay said to Ali.

"Yea, but at least my Capital One card which covers the expenses, and I have a passport as well." Ali said to Jay.

"That's cool." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said before they kissed.

"Eric, do you remember your first job interview with the people at WWF?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yeah, I was 18 when I walked in Mr. McMahon's office, I was a bit nervous, but nonetheless, he hired me to work as a part-time journalist." Eric answered Amara.

"And he promised to promote you to work full-time once you graduated, right?" Amara said before she asked.

"Yes." Eric answered Amara.

"Mr. Moonbeam maybe once you retire you can stay around just to teach me and drive Ali and me for a while?" Jay asked Eric.

"Of course, Jay." Eric answered Jay.

"Thanks, besides Ali might need and miss you." Jay said to Eric.

"Good point." Eric said to Jay.

"Don't forget about me, Jay." Amara said to Jay.

"Sorry Ms. Moonbeam. My bad." Jay said to Amara apologizing to her for forgetting.

"It's alright." Amara said to him.

"Mom, Dad, I wonder how Bret is doing?" Ali asked them while Bret was waiting outside of Star Tours as Brody and MacArthur walked up to him.

"Hey, aren't you-" Brody said before Bret was about to answer his eventual question.

"Yep." Bret answered Brody.

"I am a huge fan." Brody said to Bret.

"Thanks Brody." Bret said to him.

"Oh my God, you know my name." Brody said to Bret.

"I saw Ridonculous Race... wonderful job with your best friend Geoff, your will and desire to win was amazing as heck and I wanna say congratulations." Bret said before he offered a handshake.

"Thank you Bret." Brody said before he and Bret shook hands.

"You know, if you want a security guard... I'm your officer." MacArthur said to Bret.

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna be okay... besides your temper was out of control a few times." Bret said to MacArthur.

"That's okay and I understand." MacArthur said to Bret.

"I do appreciate the offer though." Bret said to her.

"No problem." MacArthur said before she and Brody left while Ali, Jay, Eric, and Amara walk to Bret.

"How was it?" Bret asked Ali.

"It was fun!" Ali answered Bret.

"Cool." Bret said before Amara smelled.

"What's that smell?" Bret asked Amara.

"Ali... she needs a change." Amara answered.

"Would you mind changing me mom?" Ali asked her.

"Absolutely, excuse me Bret, I need to give Ali a change." Amara answered before she excused herself and Ali.

"Sure thing." Bret said before Amara and Ali went to the restroom to change.

"Remember when I interviewed you for the first time?" Eric asked Bret.

"Of course, back then, you were a bit young for a journalist." Bret answered Eric.

"Yea, I was in my freshman year of college... 18 years old." Eric said to Bret.

"Yeah, you were 18." Bret said to Eric.

"God, I remember it like it was yesterday." Eric said before he and Bret started to reminisce about Eric's first ever interview.

 **WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR THE FOLLOWING FLASHBACK!**

 **We go to a flashback in mid-1988 as 18-year-old Eric Moonbeam had just gotten hired by the WWF as a journalist, though it was a part-time job as Eric was a college student as he goes into Bret's dressing room.**

"Hey." Bret said to Eric.

"My name is Eric Moonbeam." Eric introduced himself.

"Eric Moonbeam... nice name. No offense; but aren't you a bit young for a journalist? I mean, Vince told me and the others about you." Bret said, and asked before he told him what he had heard about him as well.

"Yes, I am a bit young. I'm 18, only doing it part time." Eric said to Bret.

"I see." Bret said to Eric.

"Once I graduate from college, I'll be working full-time." Eric said to Bret.

"Great!" Bret said to him.

"Thanks." Eric said back.

"Ready for the interview?" Bret asked.

"Yes sir." Eric answered before the interview began.

"So, what match are you up against?" Eric asked Bret.

"Jim Duggan." Bret answered.

"Ooh, Hacksaw, huh?" Eric said before he asked Bret.

"Yeah. He's a tough dude, but I'm gonna try my hardest to win." Bret answered Eric before he told him his gameplan for the match.

"Anything else you wanna add before your match?" Eric asked Bret.

"I'm the best there is, best there was, best there ever will be and Jim Duggan will learn that." Bret said to Eric.

"Awesome! Thanks for your time!" Eric said to Bret.

"No problem." Bret said before the flashback ended.

 **FLASHBACK IS NOW OVER... BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING!**

"Good times, huh?" Eric said before he asked.

"Yeah. I'm 63, so how old are you?" Bret answered before he asked Eric.

"Bret... I am 49." Eric answered.

"Man, time flies." Bret said to Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said to Bret.

"How on earth did you take Ali to all those events with her doing that AB/DL Lifestyle?" Bret asked Eric.

"The people I work with are supportive ever since she started doing the lifestyle during her sophomore year of high school, the reason why she does that lifestyle was because of the high school seniors that were bullying her... plus the lifestyle relieves her stress." Eric answered Bret.

"I see, but how do you... you know." Bret said as he was trying to ask Eric a hard question but he figured it out.

"Change her diapers and stuff during the events?" Eric asked the question for Bret.

"Yes." Bret answered.

"I take her to the bathroom... Amara helps out, too." Eric answered Bret.

"I should have known that." Bret said to Eric.

"It's okay man, look that is the last time I'm telling you my personal info, it was too much even for a TV show it's too much." Eric said to Bret.

"It's okay." Bret said before Amara and Ali came out of the bathroom.

"We're back." Ali and Amara said to Eric and Bret.

"Good! I was starting to get concerned." Eric said to them.

"So, what should we do now guys?" Amara asked.

"Twilight Zone Tower of Terror." Jay answered.

"Cool." Ali said meanwhile we go to Marley and Scott who are at Star Tours.

"Scotty, you have to admit this is fun." Marley said to Scott.

"It is." Scott said to Marley before they kept riding it, meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were enjoying themselves.

"Isn't this fun princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, how about some lunch?" Courtney answered before she responded back with a question of her own.

"Sure, just let me call my mom so I can check on Maybelle and the twins." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen called her mom.

"Hey Mom." Gwen said to Joy who was her mother.

"Gwen! How's everything?" Joy said before she asked Gwen.

"Really Good, Courtney and I miss Maybelle and the twins, how have the kids been?" Gwen answered before she asked Joy.

"Great! She's having her nap now... and the twins are about to have lunch." Joy answered Gwen.

"Awesome, thankies again for doing this." Gwen said to Joy.

"Anytime Gwen." Joy said to her daughter.

"Love you mom." Gwen said to Joy.

"Love you too." Joy said back to Gwen before they both hung up.

"Maybelle, and the twins are doing great." Gwen told Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"Where should we eat?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about the 50's Prime Time Cafe." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I'm in." Gwen said before they went in as they sat down before a waitress named Sherri comes to them.

"Goof afternoon, my name is Sherri may I take your order?" Sherri asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes ma'am... but my wife Courtney would like to order first." Gwen answered Sherri.

"I'll have the beer-battered onion rings, Grandma's Chicken Pot Pie, a Coke Float and a Warm Apple Crisp." Courtney told Sherri.

"I'll have the beer-battered onion rings, Dad's stuffed pork chop, Mom's Brownie and a Chocolate Milkshake." Gwen told Sherri.

"Coming right up ladies." Sherri told them.

"Thank you." Gwen and Courtney said to Sherri.

"Wanna know why I picked this restaurant Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen answered Courtney.

"It has a retro feel to it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"This doesn't feel the same without Maybelle, and the twins... I miss them.

"I know you do...me too. But she's doing good right now. She's having her nap and the twins are having lunch like we are." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're right Gwen." Courtney said before the two kissed as Gwen sighed.

"This place reminds you of a simpler time, doesn't it?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered before Sherri came back.

"Here you go you two..." Sherri said before she looked at Courtney first.

"You have the beer-battered onion rings, Grandma's Chicken Pot Pie, a Coke Float and a Warm Apple Crisp." Sherri said to Courtney.

"Yes ma'am." Courtney said before Sherri looked at Gwen.

"You had the beer-battered onion rings, Dad's stuffed pork chop, Mom's Brownie and a Chocolate Milkshake." Sherri said to Gwen.

"Yes ma'am." Gwen said to Sherri.

"Here you go ladies, and enjoy." Sherri said to them.

"Thank you." They said while Sherri left as they began eating.

"Mmmm...!" The moaned as they loved what they were eating...meanwhile, Ali, Jay, Amara, and Eric just finished the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

"How was it, babe?" Jay asked Ali.

"Scary... until you kissed me and it was fun." Ali answered Jay.

"Yeah." Jay said back to Ali.

"So what should we do next?" Ali asked.

"Lunch?" Eric asked back.

"Awesome, I was gettin' hungry anyway." Bret said.

"How about we go to Rosie's All American Diner." Ali suggested a place to eat.

"Yeah." Everyone else said as Amara, Ali, Bret, Eric, and Jay headed to Rosie's All American Diner before they placed their orders as they sat down and waited.

"This is a good choice honey." Jay said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said back.

"So Jay, where's your twin brother Mickey?" Bret asked Jay.

"He's with Kitty at the moment." Jay answered Bret.

"Cool, and congrats on your engagement." Bret said to Jay and Ali.

"Thank you." Jay said to Bret.

"Yeah thanks." Ali said to Bret.

"My pleasure." Bret said as everyone got their food as they began eating, and everyone kept doing their activities until it was time to head back.

"Time to head back to the hotel." Luke said to everyone before they headed back to the hotel.

"So, what's for dinner?" Bret asked Luke.

"All you can eat from Golden Corral, anyone?" Luke asked everyone.

"Cool with me, as long as I eat with my biggest Fan Ali and her fiancee Jay." Bret said to Luke.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as Bridgette had a Vegetarian Pizza while Laurie, and Miles had Calcium-Fortified Yogurt as everyone began to eat.

"I'm glad I was able to enjoy the day with you Ali." Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah, this was the best day of my life and I'm so sorry about your brother Owen." Ali said to Bret.

"Yeah and thanks... besides, I bet he's looking down at you from Heaven now, he would've been so proud of you." Bret said to Ali making her tear up a bit.

"Thanks Hitman." Ali said to Bret.

"No problem." Bret said before they hugged.

"I actually brought you a present." Bret said to Ali who wiped off her tears.

"Really?" Ali asked him.

"Yeah, I placed it in your room." Bret answered Ali.

"Well, let's go!" Ali said with eagerness to Bret.

"Alright." Bret said.

"Bret and I will be right back." Ali said to Amara and Eric.

"Sounds good sweetie." Amara said before Bret and Ali goes to her room to reveal the present which are a replica of his WWF Championship belt, a Hart Foundation fanclub upgrade kit, replicas of one of his famous jackets, and his sunglasses

"A replica of your championship belt... a Hart Foundation fanclub upgrade kit... your jacket and... the shades... awesome...!" Ali said with excitement.

"Thank you but you think the jacket and glasses are replicas?" Bret said before she asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Bret.

"Nope, I am giving you the very jacket that I wore in my famous WrestleMania 12 match with your Godfather Shawn Michaels and the sunglasses are real from SummerSlam 1991 when I had my Intercontinental Championship match with the late Curt Hennig better known as 'Mr. Perfect', that is the real deal." Bret said to Ali who then gasped.

"They're real...! Oh, my God...!" Ali shouted with delight while Bret nodded.

"Yeah, they are all yours Ali." Bret said to Ali who started to tear up and cry happy tears because she received something incredible from one of her lifelong heroes.

"Bret! Thank you!" Ali said before she hugged him.

"You are absolutely welcome." Bret said to Ali.

"I swear on my life that I will take care of these things." Ali said to Bret who smiled a bit.

"Thanks. And hey, if you ever need me for anything just call me." Bret said before he handed Ali his phone number.

"Thank you." Ali said to Bret.

"You're welcome, now I gotta head back to my hotel room for the wrestling convention, I wanted to thank you for a fun day." Bret said to Ali.

"Bret... the thanks go to you." Ali said to Bret before

"Hey, no problem I am the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be, don't forget that." Bret said before he and Ali hugged one final time as he left.

"Bye!" Ali said to Bret.

"Until we meet again." Bret said to Ali.

"Heading off?" Luke asked Bret.

"Yeah." Bret answered.

"Thanks for coming man... to me it was a great pleasure meeting you." Luke said to Bret.

"You too." Bret said before he was walking to his car as Duncan walked to Ali.

"So Ali... that was cool huh?" Duncan asked Ali.

"The best! Bret gave me his acutal ring gear from his greatest matches." Ali answered Duncan.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Duncan said as he tried to hide his disdain and anger but couldn't contain it anymore.

"It's not fair that a wheezebucket like you gets to meet Bret Hart and gets all this awesome stuff." Duncan said to Ali.

"I'm not a wheezebucket." Ali said to Duncan.

"Are too, you didn't deserve this stuff." Duncan said before Bret saw what was going on and decided to comeback to defend his number one fan.

"Face it Ali, you are a retarded wheezebucket!" Duncan said before Bret officially returned.

"What did you just call my number-one fan?" Bret asked Duncan.

"Bret! You're back!" Ali said to Bret.

"I know, I didn't wanna see you get hurt." Bret said before he resumed defending Ali.

Maybe you didn't hear me... I said... 'What did you just call my number-one fan?', I wanna know right now." Bret asked Duncan again.

"A wheezebucket." Duncan answered Bret.

"From what Ali told me, that's not a very nice thing to say." Bret said to Duncan.

"Bret, it's okay." Ali said to Bret.

"No, I got this." Bret told Ali.

"Okay." Ali said to Bret.

"You better take back what you said and apologize to her now or else." Bret said to Duncan.

"Oooh... Ali is a wheezebucket." Duncan mockingly said before he called Ali that name again causing Bret to punch Duncan which made him fall to the ground as Bret applied the Sharpshooter onto Duncan as everyone looked on in surprise as Ali cheered Bret as he applied it even harder.

"Yeah! Get him Bret!" Ali shouted cheering him on.

"Promise to apologize to Ali?" Bret asked Duncan.

"YEAH! YES!" Duncan answered Bret.

"Good! Because she's not a wheezebucket!" Bret said to Duncan.

"Okay, okay! I'm so sorry for calling you a wheezebucket!" Duncan apologized to Ali.

"Good!" Bret said to Duncan before he releases the Sharpshooter.

"Sorry I used the Sharpshooter, I am normally not that violent." Bret said to Ali.

"It's okay, Thanks for standing up for me." Ali said to Bret.

"No problem. Now I'm leaving. Duncan...if you ever call her that name again I'll come back and use that Sharpshooter on you again." Bret said to Ali, before he turned his focus to Duncan.

"Okay." Duncan said before Bret left as everyone gets ready for bed.

"Goodnight you guys!" Luke said to everyone.

"Goodnight Luke!" The babies, and everyone else went to bed as Luke began to sign off.

"Tomorrow, we're heading to Disney's Animal Kingdom! See you next time for another episode of AB/DL House!" Luke said before the camera faded to black.

 **THAT WAS A FUN EPISODE TO WORK ON I ADMIT THAT BUT THE NEXT ONE IS EVEN BETTER...**

 **AS EVERYONE IS GOING TO DISNEY'S ANIMAL KINGDOM!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	13. Return to Disney World Part 4

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the thirteenth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to Disney's Animal Kingdom! This is the 4th of a 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. Bret "The Hitman" Hart appears in this episode**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 13/Episode 13: Return To Disney World Part 4**

It was Thursday, November 5th 2020 as it was 7:00 AM as Luke Razorblade was up and about wearing his Tiger shirt, and blue pajama pants.

"Hey, good morning everyone. Luke Razorblade here as today we will be going to Disney's Animal Kingdom." Luke said starting the episode off with what will be going on.

"Shall we wake the babies up?" Luke asked the viewers.

"Okay, let's do it." Luke said before Amara goes into Ali, Jay, Scott and Marley's room.

"Time to wake up you guys." Amara said before Ali yawned.

"Morning." Ali said to her mom.

"Before you ask, I can assure you that there won't be dogs at Animal Kingdom." Amara told Ali.

"Okies... I wasn't even gonna ask about dogs being at Animal Kingdom." Ali said to her mom.

"What about Pluto and Goofy?" Marley asked Ali.

"Pluto and Goofy are okay." Ali answered Marley.

"You are afraid of dogs Ali?" Jay asked.

"Yes Jay, I am afraid of dogs." Ali answered Jay.

"Sorry I didn't know." Jay said to Ali.

"I'll explain. It happened when she was a little girl... she was 6 years old, she got bitten by our neighbor's pitbull, don't worry it was tested and vaccinated for rabies." Amara said to Jay.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry babe, well that means no puppy even if our children would want one." Jay said to Ali.

"Nope, sorry." Ali said to Jay.

"It's okay. At least you have a cat named Luna." Jay said before the nurses woke everyone else up.

"Good morning." Luke said to the babies.

"Morning Luke!" They said to Luke.

"Before we go to Animal Kingdom we should have done all you can eat but breakfast style! All you can eat pancakes, eggs, bacon, and more... as for the Vegans and vegetarians they can have pancakes." Luke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" They said before they began to eat.

"When we get back to Toronto, what should we do for Ali's birthday?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Maybe I can ask her." Geoff said to Gwen and Courtney before she went to Ali.

"Ali?" Geoff asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Geoff.

"What shall we do for your birthday when we get back to Toronto? Anything you want and I'll plan it." Geoff asked before he explained it more.

"Surprise me." Ali answered Geoff.

"Of course." Geoff said before everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Ready to go, guys?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered Luke before everyone got on the bus and headed to Disney's Animal Kingdom

"Very cool that we're going to the water parks tomorrow." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Indeed." Geoff said to Bridgette in agreement.

"It means that we can wear our Swim diapeys!" Bridgette said with excitement.

"You know it babe." Geoff said before they share a kiss as they arrived.

"We're here... the rules are simple, no hitting, pushing, no misbehaving." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said to Luke before everyone spread out as everyone began having fun as we Ali and Jay in the Asian section of the park.

"Look Jay, Sumatran Tigers." Ali said to him.

"Wow!" Jay said to Ali before they left the tigers and headed towards Kali River Rapids until Duncan tripped Ali giving her a scrape.

"OW!" Ali shouted in pain before tears started to form while Duncan laughed at her.

"Mom! Dad!" Ali shouted before her parents arrived.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked Ali.

"No Jay! I'm not alright! I'm hurt!" Ali answered Jay.

"Boo-Hoo!" Duncan said as he was mocking her pain.

"I got you." Amara said to Ali.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" Eric asked Duncan before Luke rushed over to Duncan*

"Yea, what in the name of Brutus 'the Barber' Beefcake is wrong with you?!" Luke asked Duncan as well.

"Ali's still a wheezebucket." Duncan answered.

"That is enough! She's my daughter, she has asthma, autism, and anemia. You've made fun of her for the very last time. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Eric said to Duncan.

"Oh, yea? What are you gonna do?" Duncan asked Eric.

"Give you a spankin'!" Eric answered Duncan as meanwhile Amara was making Ali feel better.

"Ali, since you and Jay are heading to Kali River Rapids, I'm gonna place a waterproof band-aid on the scrape." Amara said to Ali.

"Sounds good mom." Ali said to her mother.

"You are actually gonna pull down my pants, and my diaper down and spank my bare ass?" Duncan asked Eric.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Eric answered him.

"You're fucking crazy as hell." Duncan said back.

"Did your dad ever spank you?" Jay asked Ali.

"No." Ali answered Jay.

"Why is he threatening to do it then?" Jay asked Ali.

"Because Duncan tripped me." Ali answered Jay before Luke intervened.

"Mr. Moonbeam, I got this." Luke said to Eric.

"Alright." Eric said to Luke.

"Duncan, I'm gonna have to place you on timeout for the rest of this trip." Luke said to Duncan.

"Fine!" Duncan said to Luke.

"Uh-uh...That also means you are forced to stay in your hotel room, no exceptions. But I have security to make sure you don't escape." Luke said to Duncan.

"What kind of security?" Duncan asked Luke before Bret Hart arrived.

"Hitman security." Bret answered for Luke.

"Bret!" Ali said before she and Bret hugged.

"What are you doing here? What about your convention?" Ali asked Bret.

"I finished early. Thought my friend can use some backup, as your security guard I mean." Bret answered Ali.

"Thanks!" Ali said to Bret.

"No problem, now come on Duncan!" Bret said before he took Duncan away.

"You okay now, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Amara.

"I'm glad you didn't spank anyone for real because it would have been embarrassing to see Duncan's butt." Ali said to Eric.

"I know, Ali." Eric said to Ali.

"Now, where were we?" Jay asked Ali.

"Oh, yea! Kali River Rapids." Ali said before she and Jay were headed to Kali River Rapids.

"Amara, I'm so sorry for losing my composure." Eric said to Amara.

"It's okay, dear. How about we go to the Maharajah Jungle Trek?" Amara said and asked Eric.

"How about we go on the Kali River Rapids first, then we to Maharajah Jungle Trek." Eric answered before he asked Amara with a question of his own.

"Good." Amara said meanwhile we go to Gwen and Courtney who were at Rafiki's Planet Watch.

"Gwenny...these Cotton Top Tamarins are cute are they?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Yea." Gwen said before they took a selfie as Sierra, and Cody were at the Africa area.

"Gotta admit, going to Typhoon Lagoon tomorrow is gonna be so awesome!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Yea!" Cody said in agreement.

"How would I look in my swim diapey?" Sierra asked Cody.

"You would look fabulous!" Cody answered Sierra.

"Why thankies Codykins." Sierra said before they kissed meanwhile we go to Luke who was checking out the animals as well.

"Man, these animals are cool... thank God I stopped Eric before he could hit Duncan." Luke said to the camera before the caera went back to Ali, Jay, Amara, and Eric who got off the ride.

"That was fun!" Ali said.

"Yeah." Jay said in agreement.

"Maharajah Jungle Trek, anyone?" Amara asked everyone.

"I'm game." Eric answered.

"So are we!" Ali and Jay said before they saw it as they were about to see a female Bengal Tiger give birth.

*they check it out as they are about to see a female Bengal Tiger give birth*

"Oh?" Ali said in surprisement.

"Ali look!" Amara said.

"Oh my god!" Ali said.

"Wow!" Jay said as well.

"This is beautiful." Eric said to everyone.

"Yeah!" They said before the tiger cub was born as it was a healthy male cub

"It's a boy!" Eric said meanwhile Duncan was taken back to his room by Bret Hart.

"You are going to stay in the room for the rest of this trip!" Bret said to Duncan.

"Fine!" Duncan responded back.

"You are going to show me some form of respect." Bret said to Duncan.

"Fine by me." Duncan said calmly while everyone kept enjoying themselves at the park until it was time for lunch.

"Lunchtime, guys!" Luke said.

"Alright!" Everyone said before they began to eat lunch.

"How's your knee, Al?" Jay asked Ali.

"It's doing better." Ali answered Jay before Marley arrived.

"Hey Ali, Oh my god! What happened?" Marley said before she asked.

"Duncan tripped me." Ali answered Marley.

"Where is he? I wanna kick his ass right now." Marley asked Ali.

"Mars, don't worry about it. Bret's got it all sorted out." Ali answered Marley.

"Good. But let me see if I can talk to him." Marley said before she called the hotel and called his room as the phone rang.

"Yes?" Bret asked.

"Hey Bret. Can I talk to Duncan? I want to find out why he attacked my best friend." Marley greeted, asked, and explained her reason for calling.

"Alright." Bret said before he handed Duncan the phone.

"You have a phone call, it's Marley." Bret said to Duncan before he handed the phone to him.

"Hey." Duncan said to Marley.

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems but why all the sudden hatred towards my best friend? Did she do something to you?" Marley said before she asked.

"No." Duncan answered Marley.

"Did she ruin your hair?" Marley asked him.

"No." Duncan answered Marley.

"Then what in the wide wide world of equestria did Ali do to you to start bullying her, trip her, and call her a wheezebucket?" Marley asked Duncan.

"I... didn't know what I was doing... I thought she was spoiled...plus, I was jealous of her." Duncan answered.

"Jealous?" Marley asked Duncan.

"Yeah." Duncan answered.

"Jealousy is an immature thing Duncan. 1 Corinthians 3:3 says... You are still worldly. For since there is jealousy and quarreling among you, are you not worldly? Are you not acting like mere humans?" Marley said as she read a verse which actually moved Duncan.

"Wow, I... I didn't know..." Duncan said to Marley.

"I noticed that you're married to Scarlett." Marley said to him.

"That's right." Duncan said to Marley.

"If your wife knew about this... she would have be very disappointed." Marley said to Duncan.

"You're right." Duncan said to Gwen.

"You don't have to be besties with my best friend but the least you can do is be nice to her." Marley said to Duncan.

"Okay." Duncan said to Marley.

"Do you want to speak to her?" Marley asked him.

"Sure." Duncan answered Marley before she handed Ali the phone.

"What do you want?" Ali asked him.

"Marley gave me a really good talk. According to the Bible... "1 Corinthians 3:3 says... You are still worldly. For since there is jealousy and quarreling among you, are you not worldly? Are you not acting like mere humans?" And she said that if my wife knew about it she would be very disappointed at me and she's right. Well that and I didn't know what I was doing. I was really jealous of you as well, and I thought you were spoiled also." Duncan said to Ali.

"Oh, well, I'm not spoiled." Ali said to Duncan.

"I do want to apologize, for real." Duncan said to Ali.

"Oh really?" Ali asked Duncan.

"Yes, I'm sincerely sorry for bullying you." Duncan answered Ali.

"Really?" Ali asked Duncan.

"Yes. Ever since I went to jail, and I married Scarlett, I grew up. But I'm not the same bully you saw on TV anymore, I was immature, childish, petty, and jealous. I'm really sorry." Duncan said to Ali.

"I forgive you." Ali said to Duncan.

"Hopefully, everyone will forgive me." Duncan said to Ali.

"From what Mars told me... a few months ago she told me that lot of people have forgiven you like Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, and more." Ali said to Duncan.

"Well, I'm glad they do forgive me." Duncan said.

"Lunch is over, I gotta go." Ali said to Duncan.

"See ya." Duncan said as they both hung up as Lunch ended as everyone began having fun again.

"That was a great talk you gave him, Mars." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said to Ali.

"What should we do next?" Jay asked.

"Expedition Everest." Ali answered Jay.

"Perfect." Jay said as he, Ali, Marley, Scott, and a lot of other people got on the ride as they rode it... meanwhile... Luke was at the center of the park with a park employee.

"The talk of the park is a Tiger being born, that's pretty awesome." Luke said to the employee.

"Yea and the cub's name is Malachite." The employee said to Luke.

"Interesting name." Luke said to the employee.

"I know, right?" The employee said before he also asked Luke.

"It's supposed to be symbplic of the tiger's eyes." The employee said to him before we go back to Ali who's with her family and friends.

"Holy shit that was so awesome!" Ali said after the expedition everest ride.

"Watch your mouth young lady, we're in public." Amara said to her daughter.

"Sorry." Ali apologized to Amara.

"It's fine." Amara said before Ali looked at her iPhone XR.

"Looks like a lot of people on Twitter are congratulating me for my engagement, and they're sending me gifts that will be sent to the AB/DL House in Toronto." Ali said to her dad.

"Wow." Eric said to Ali.

"Were you ever punished when you were a kid, like were you grounded Ali?" Jay asked Ali.

"How come?" Ali answered with a question of her own.

"Because your mom reprimanded you for your language." Jay answered Amara.

"I can explain that." Amara said to Jay.

"Okay." Jay said to Amara.

"Well, Ali is mostly a good girl. She only curses at home when she's watching stuff she likes." Amara said to Jay.

"Okay... but has she ever been punished, like grounded? Yes or no?" Jay clarified his question to Amara before he asked.

"No, but she did come close to it in junior year." Amara answered.

"What happened? What did she do? Only asking because I'm worried." Jay asked Amara.

"I accidentally hit my dad while I was watching Survivor Series '90... we were getting ready for WWE Survivor Series during 2015." Ali said to Jay.

"Ouch. Was he mad or angry?" Jay said before he asked Ali.

"A bit mad, but I was let off with a warning." Ali said to Jay.

"I didn't yell at her...I was understanding because she was happy and I didn't jump down her throat for cheering. But I did remind her that it was only entertainment and that she went over the line, Amara and I kindly yet calmly asked her to not do that again and if she did she would be grounded for a week." Eric said to Jay.

"Cool." Jay said to Eric.

"I never did it again." Ali said to Jay.

"Good." Jay said to Ali.

"Those Twitter people not only are fans of the show, but celebrities and famous wrestlers are proud of me on the engagement!" Ali said to Jay.

"Wow!" Jay said.

"Beyoncé, Demi Lovato, Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash aka Diesel from the WWE, Scott Hall, Ric Flair, and famous actors like Mel Gibson, Robert Downey Jr who was Iron Man, Tom Holland who is currently Spider-Man, Mark Wahlberg, and so much more." Ali said to Jay as well.

"Man! That's a lot of people!" Jay said to Ali.

"I know!" Ali said.

"How in the world do you know all these celebrities that you just mentioned?" Owen asked her.

"I follow them, of course... plus I met a few of them in person." Ali answered Owen.

"Great Canadian Cheese! That's awesome!" Owen said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Owen.

"When could they meet you?" Sierra asked Ali.

"During my hospital visits." Ali answered Sierra.

"Ali, that's pretty awesome." Sierra said while everyone kept having fun until it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Time to head back." Luke said before everyone headed back to the hotel.

"Well, in order to get ready for tomorrow when we go to Typhoon Lagoon, do any of you want to head to the pool at the hotel?" Luke said to the babies before he asked them.

"Yeah!" They answered Luke.

"Well, let's move it!" Luke said before everyone changed out of their diapers and put on their normal swimwear before they headed to the pool.

 **I'm interrupting the fanfic to point out everyone's normal swimwear.**

 **Alejandro: Dark Red Speedo**

 **Ali: Byzantium Bikini**

 **Amy: Dark Red Bikini**

 **Anne Maria: Purple Bikini**

 **Blaineley: Light Red Bikini**

 **Brick: Army Green Swimshorts**

 **Bridgette: Light Blue Bikini**

 **Brody: Dark Purple Swimshorts**

 **Cameron: Orange Swimshorts**

 **Carrie: Bright Mint Green Bikini**

 **Cody: Beige Swimshorts**

 **Courtney: Dark Brown Bikini**

 **Crimson: Black Bikini**

 **Dakota: Hollywood Pink Bikini**

 **Dawn: Green Bikini**

 **Devin: Teal Green Swimshorts**

 **Duncan: Navy Blue Swimshorts**

 **Ella: Pink Bikini**

 **Ellody: Brown Bikini**

 **Emma: Orange Red Bikini**

 **Ennui: Black Swimshorts**

 **Geoff: Navy Blue Swimshorts**

 **Gwen: Black Bikini**

 **Harold: Booger Green Swimshorts**

 **Heather: Dark Red Bikini**

 **Izzy: Green Bikini**

 **Jacques: Purple Speedo**

 **Jasmine: Jungle Tan Bikini**

 **Jay: light Blue Swimshorts**

 **Jessica: White Bikini**

 **Jen: Blue Bikini**

 **Josee: Purple Bandeau Swimsuit**

 **Jo: Dark Grey Bikini**

 **Justin: Navy Blue Swimshorts**

 **Kitty: Orange Red Bikini same as her sister.**

 **Laurie: Fern Green Bikini**

 **Leonard: Earth Green Swimshorts**

 **LeShawna aka Shawnie: Grey one piece**

 **Lindsay: Red Bikini**

 **MacArthur: Dark Blue Bikini with bullet hole logos on the Bikini bottom**

 **Marley: Rainbow Bikini**

 **Mickey: Light Blue Swimshorts**

 **Mike: Green Swimshorts**

 **Miles: Brown Bikini**

 **Noah: Dark Blue Swimshorts with Red Hawaiian flowers**

 **Owen: Orange Swimshorts**

 **Rock: Black Swimshorts**

 **Sam: Orange Swimshorts**

 **Sammy: White Bikini**

 **Sanders: Dark Blue Bikini with no bullet hole logos on the Bikini bottom**

 **Scarlett: Light yellow bikini**

 **Scott: Red Swimshorts**

 **Shane: Red and Black Swimshorts**

 **Shawn: Army Green Swimshorts**

 **Sierra: Yellow Bikini**

 **Tammy: Earth Green one-piece**

 **Taylor: Beige Bikini**

 **Tom: Blue Boardshorts**

 **Topher: Navy Blue Speedo**

 **Trent: Dark Red Swimshorts**

 **Tyler: Red Swimshorts**

 **Zoey: Neon Green Bikini.**

 **Now... back to the fanfic at hand!**

"Have you learned your lesson, Duncan?" Luke asked Duncan.

"Yes." Duncan answered Luke.

"Good, besides I can't punish you for the rest of the trip that would have been extreme." Luke said to Duncan.

"But you did it to teach me a lesson and thanks." Duncan said to Luke.

"Just don't do it again please?" Luke asked Duncan.

"I promise." Duncan answered Luke.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" Luke asked Duncan who sighed.

"Fine, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Duncan answered Luke.

"Good, now you're released, have fun but not too much because we got Typhoon Lagoon tomorrow." Luke said to Duncan.

"Okay then." Duncan said as everyone enjoyed the pool, and enjoyed a break from the diapers.

"Isn't it fun?" Ali asked Jay.

"Finally, we can use a break from diapers. Am I right sweetie?" Jay answered before he asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered before she and Jay kissed.

"Besides, you look really hot in that bikini." Jay said to to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said back to Jay as everyone kept having fun in the pool until it was time to head back in.

"Get dressed, because dinner's ready as we have Chick-Fil-A." Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered before everyone headed back into their rooms and got redressed back into their diapers and began to eat in the main ballroom which has been their eating place since they checked in.

"Thanks for bein' my security guard, Bret." Ali said to Bret.

"No problem. Might I ask but um...how long do I have to be your security guard?" Bret said before he asked Ali.

"I don't know. I mean, you can leave if you want." Ali answered Bret.

"Only asking because I have my podcast show, and appearances at conventions." Bret explained his question.

"Well, we go to Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach... how do you feel about going Bret?" Ali said before she asked him.

"Good, I'm game. I can use a swim." Bret answered Ali.

"You sure? Don't you need a day off? Besides you can exercise at the hotel." Ali asked Bret and told him that he can exercise in the hotel's gym.

"True, I can work out in the gym and swim at the pool while you guys are gone... after I'm done working out, I can go straight to Typhoon Lagoon." Bret said to Ali.

"Awesome." Ali said as everyone finishes eating.

"Do whatever you want until it's bedtime." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies Luke." The babies said back to Luke as Amara picked up a sleeping Ali

"I'm gonna go ahead and put Ali into bed, okay Luke?" Amara asked Luke.

"Got it." Luke said before Amara puts Ali to sleep as she sets up Ali's nebulizer as Bret and Eric stood in the doorway.

"You know, you don't have to be here right now, you can go." Amara said to Bret.

"Well, you're right, my shift is over for the night. I'm gonna go now." Bret said to Amara.

"Bye Bret." Amara said before she and Bret hugged.

"See ya Bret." Eric said before Bret left as Amara continued to set up the nebulizer for her sleeping daughter while everyone kept having fun.

"Who needs a change?" Nurse Tessa asked the babies as everyone else raised their hands.

"Okay." Tessa said before she and the other nurses changed everyone else.

"Here you go." The nurses said to the babies.

"Thankies." The babies said to the other nurses and meanwhile back to Amara who was with Eric.

"Eric, today was fun." Amara said to Eric.

"Sure was." Eric said to Amara.

"Let me finish placing the mask on Ali's face as soon as I load the medicine, then we will go to bed." Amara said to Eric.

"Yes dear." Eric said to Amara finishes loading the medicine into the nebulizer cup as Amara gently placed the mask over Ali's nose and mouth as she pulled the strap around Ali's head, before she kissed her head.

"Goodnight sunshine." Amara said to Ali before she turned the machine on as Amara and Eric left the room.

"When Ali hit me... it was an accident." Eric said to Amara.

"I know." Amara said to Eric.

"Besides, I'm glad we gave her a warning instead of grounding her for a week." Eric said to Amara.

"Me too." Amara said in agreement as it was 10:00 PM and that meant bedtime.

"Bedtime!" Luke said before everyone got into bed.

"Night Luke!" The babies said to Luke.

"Goodnight and we will see you all tomorrow for our first trip to Typhoon Lagoon... right here on AB/DL House!" Luke said before he signed off.

 **PART 5 OF THE DISNEY WORLD TRIP IS WHERE EVERYONE GOES TO TYPHOON LAGOON!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Return to Disney World Part 5

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the fourteenth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to Disney's Typhoon Lagoon! This is the 5th of a 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. Bret "The Hitman" Hart appears in this episode.**

 **P.S.S. A couple will make love in this episode.**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 14/Episode 14: Return To Disney World Part 5**

It was Friday, November 6th 2020 as it was 7:00 AM as Luke Razorblade was up and about wearing his Lion shirt, and blackpajama pants.

"Good morning guys, Luke Razorblade here, today as we're going to Typhoon Lagoon, time to wake everyone else up." Luke said before Amara came into Room 1.

"Time to wake up you guys." Amara said to Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott.

"Morning, mom..." Ali said to Amara.

"Morning hon." Amara said to Ali before everyone else got up.

"Before we go to Typhoon Lagoon, we're gonna have breakfast." Luke said to everyone.

"What are we having?" Owen asked Luke.

"Pancakes, anyone?" Luke responded with an answer of his own.

"Yeah!" Everyone said before they began to eat pancakes as Bret arrived.

"Morning Ali." Bret said to Ali.

"Bret!" Ali said before they hugged.

"I got my workout in early so I can do Typhoon Lagoon today." Bret said to Ali.

"Alright!" Ali said to Bret while everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Today, since we're going to Typhoon Lagoon, you guys are wearing swim diapers today." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." The babies said to Luke.

"Hitman, you and I can be in our boardshorts obviously." Luke said to Bret.

"Cool." Bret said to Luke as everyone got ready to go as they got on the bus and headed towards Typhoon Lagoon.

"Amara, I spoke to Mr. McMahon last night. He's planning a retirement party for me." Eric said to Amara.

"Really?" Amara asked Eric.

"Yes." Eric answered Amara.

"How did he take the news of you retiring?" Amara asked Eric.

"He's a bit sad, but he's proud of me for having a great career." Eric answered Amara.

"Good." Amara said to Eric.

"Speaking of whom, Vince sent me a Tweet congratulating me for my engagement. Also he sent me a care package in the mail. I'll show you when we get back." Ali said to Eric.

"Good!" Eric said to Ali.

"You're right Sierra, you look very sexy in that swim diaper." Cody said to Sierra causing her to blush.

"Thankies!" Sierra said to Cody.

"You're welcome Sierra." Cody said as everyone arrived at Typhoon Lagoon.

"Have fun!" Luke said to everyone before they spread out as we see Marley and Scott at Gang Plank Falls.

"You know, you look really hawt in your swim diapey." Marley said to Scott.

"Thankies Mars, so do you." Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies!" Marley said to Scott as they kissed before we go to Harold and Shawnie.

"Shawnie, your booty looks really great in that swim diapey." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said back to Harold.

"How do I look?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Stringbean, you look hawt." Shawnie answered Harold.

"Thankies." Harold said before they shared a kiss as we to go Brody and MacArthur who were at Humunga Kowabunga.

"Okay, favorite wrestler?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Big Boss Man. Yours?" MacArthur answered before she asked Brody.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Brody answered MacArthur

"Cool!" MacArthur said before they shared a kiss as well before we go to Luke Razorblade and Bret Hart who were drinking waters from their respective chairs as they were releaxing.

"This has been kind of fun." Bret said to Luke.

"Yep, it has." Luke said to Bret in agreement as we go to Gwen and Courtney who were chilling at the wave pool.

"Isn't this fun?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah it is Princess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You know something Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked in response.

"You always look hawt, like you did in that bikini you wore last night." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before they kissed.

"Watch out for that wave Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ahhhhh...!" They screamed before they both got hit by the waves as they giggled.

"Hehehe!" The giggled in the aftermath of the wave.

"Fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again as we go to Ali and Jay who were at Mayday Falls.

"You know...I'm excited about your birthday but I'm also nervous." Jay said to Ali.

"About what?" Ali asked him.

"About what gift to give you." Jay answered Ali.

"I know, would a deluxe medical kit, a replica Neptune Lip Rod and a complete set of Inuyasha manga satisfy you?" Jay asked Ali.

"That's good. I was thinking of something else as well to go with the set." Ali answered while she was thinking something else as well.

"What?" Jay asked Ali.

"I want to have nappy sex with you on my birthday." Ali answered Jay.

"Good idea!" Jay said to Ali.

"I still would like the deluxe medical kit, a replica Neptune Lip Rod and a complete set of Inuyasha manga.

"Cool." Jay said before they both kissed.

"I wuv you." Ali said to Jay.

"I wuv you too." Jay said to Ali as everyone kept having fun at various attractions until it was lunch.

"Lunchtime!" Luke said before everyone dried off and began eating lunch provided by Jack in a Box as Bridgette, Laurie, and Miles began to eat vegetarian and vegan lunches instead.

"Mmmm! This reminds me of our first date after SummerSlam '88! Right, Eric?" Amara said before she asked Eric.

"Yeah. Oops, you've got a bit of mustard on your nose." Eric answered Amara.

"Thanks." Amara said before Eric wipes the mustard off Amara's nose.

"Kinda like our first date." Eric said to his wife Amara.

"Thanks again." Amara said to Eric.

"No prob." Eric said before they shared a kiss before we move onto Alejandro and Heather."

"You know... Alejandro it's not that often that I see you in your swim diaper but I must say you looked magnificent." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro said back before they shared a kiss.

"Tell me more about this "Naughty Diapey Models" thing." Ali said to Dakota.

"Sure! They are all sponsored by fashion companies all over the world." Dakota said to Ali.

"Yeah... but you get to pose in nappies?" Ali said before she asked Dakota.

"Uh-Huh. It's a legit modeling company the only one in the world that is allowed for AB/DL models." Dakota answered Ali.

"Wow..." Ali said to Dakota.

"If you want, you can pose for the company's upcoming magazine." Dakota said

"That'll be great! Thankies! What's the theme?" Ali said before she asked Dakota.

"AB/DL Kawaii... it adds a Japanese ring to it, huh?" Dakota answered before she asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Dakota.

"A friend of mine suggested it." Dakota said to Ali.

"Cool, so when's the shoot?" Ali said before she asked Dakota.

"Around the hoildays." Dakota answered.

"Cool!" Ali said before everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Resume having fun.

"Okies." Everyone said to Luke before they resumed having fun as we go to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Bridgey Bear, you look like a mermaid!" Geoff said to Bridgette

"Thankies Geoff!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"No prob." Geoff said before they kissed as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned during their makeout session as we go back to Ali, Jay, Amara and Eric at Keelhaul Falls*

"This oughta be a fun water slide." Jay said to Ali.

"I agree." Ali said meanwhile Luke saw the makeout session and broke it up.

"No making out. If you want to makeout, your gonna have to wait until we get back to the hotel." Luke said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Sorry." Geoff and Bridgette said to Luke.

"Okies." Geoff said before Luke left.

"He's right." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Wanna make out when we get back to the hotel?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Sure." Bridgette answered Geoff before they shared another kiss as Ali, Jay, Amara, and Eric saw Lilo and Stitch.

"Guys look! Lilo and Stitch!" Ali said with such child-like joy.

"Aww, how cute!" Amara said before Ali went up to them.

"Aloha Lilo and Stith! May I have your autographs please?" Ali greeted the two before she asked them which they nodded up and down signaling yes as Lilo and Stich signed her autograph book.

"Maybe we can even take a selfie?" Jay asked them before they did so.

"Mahalo." Ali and Jay said to Lilo and Stitch.

"Huh?" Amara asked her daughter.

"It means thanks in Hawaiian." Ali explained to Amara.

"I see." Amara said while everyone had fun until it was time to head back.

"Time to head back to the hotel!" Luke said to everyone.

"Sounds good Luke." Bret said to Luke.

"Okies Luke." The babies said to Luke before they dried up, changed into their normal diapers and regular clothes and headed into the bus as everyone headed back to the hotel.

"Now what?" Ali asked.

"Y'all have fun and do whatever you want until dinner time.

"Okies." The babies said as they did whatever before there was a knock on the door of room 17 which was now occupied by Sky.

"Coming." Sky said as she was wearing her shirt, and her diaper as she opened the door revealing to be her husband Dave.

"Dave?" Sky asked her husband.

"Sky!" Dave answered back before they both hugged.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Sky asked him.

"From what Ella told me about the AB/DL lifestyle, I decided to join you guys and give it a try." Dave answered Sky.

"Okay, I thought you didn't like it after we tried it during our honeymoon?" Sky said before she asked Dave.

"I changed my mind, I'm giving it another chance... plus you were right, these diapeys are very comfortable!" Dave answered Sky.

"Wait, which one did you get? Rearz? Bambinos? Or ABU's?" Sky asked.

"Rearz Safari." Dave answered.

"Okay cool, how's the baby back home?" Sky asked him.

"My Mom and dad are watching her... and so is Megan." Dave answered Sky.

"Good, listen I'm so sorry that I left to do this show without you." Sky said and apologized to Dave.

"It's okay. Fatherhood has changed me Sky, it's made me a better person, a mature person, it completely changed my life for the better, and Sky I love you." Dave said to Sky.

"I love you too." Sky said before they hugged and kissed as Luke looked on.

"It looks like we have another person joining us." Luke said.

"Yeah... can my husband Dave join us?" Sky asked Luke.

"Alright what the heck, I don't wanna keep married couples apart." Luke answered Sky.

"You'll be staying in my room." Sky said to Dave.

"Thankies." Dave said before he entered the room.

"And if any former TD contestant outside the show wants to join in, be my guest." Luke said to Sky and Dave.

"I think we're good, but thanks." Sky said to Dave.

"Okay. Cool." Luke said to Sky and Dave.

"Yeah." Dave said before we go to Geoff and Bridgette who resumed their makeout session from earlier today.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled during their makeout session.

"Wanna go all out and have diapey sex?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"I'm game." Bridgette answered Geoff while they kept making out until they've decided that it was time for them to make love.

"Bridgey Bear, let's get it on." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies." Bridgette said before she grabbed Geoff's diapered frontal revealing his 11 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"Ooooh... it's perfect even for a vegetarian.

"Wanna have a go?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Of course Geoffy." Bridgette answered before she stroked Geoff's baba before she began to suck on it.

"Mmmm...!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she kept sucking as Geoff was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh, God...! Fuck yeah!" Geoff shouted with pleasure.

"You like this Geoffy Bear?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah!" Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Good boy." Bridgette said before she kept sucking on it until eventually she starts deepthroating and deepdrooling it.

"Mmmmm...!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she kept at it until it was time.

"Oh, my God! Gonna cumsies, Bridge!" Geoff shouted while Bridgette kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHH...!" Geoff shouted before he climaxed hard inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Yummy cumsies!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Good, time for me to return the favor." Geoff said before he began to lick her diapered area.

"Mmmm...!" Geoff muffled while he was licking and eating it out.

"Ohhhhhh...! Oh, God! Yeah! So hawt! Keep it coming!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with pure glee while Geoff kept licking, chewing, and eating it until it was time.

"OH! IT'S TIME! CUMSIES TIME!" Bridgette shouted until the moment arrived

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette moaned while she climaxed all over Geoff's face and mouth.

"Mmmm!" Geoff muffled as he swallowed it.

"Delicious like always." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, now wanna know what position to fuck me in?" Bridgette said before she asked Geoff.

"Yeah babe." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"I want you to fuck me in the G Whiz position." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"What's that?" Geoff asked her.

"The G-whiz position is a variation of the missionary position, but with this one you fuck me in my pussy while you are kneeling between my thighs, as I raise the my legs up and rest my calves on your shoulders, so... what do you think of that?" Bridgette answered Geoff before she asked him for his thoughts.

"Sounds awesome!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Good, are you ready?" Bridgette asked him

"Hell yeah." Geoff answered before he begins to pound her.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God! Geoffy, yeah!" Bridgette softly moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"You want me to go hawder?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah! Go hawder!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Beg in a very sexy way with baby talk." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she started to beg.

"Pwease Geoffy, fuck me hawder!" Bridgette begged Geoff to go harder.

"That's good but maybe say this. "I Bridgey Bear am the sexiest diapey girl alive and I wuv it when my sexy Diapey wearing hubby Geoff fuck me hawd in these diapeys" if you can say that...that'll be awesome babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she started to say what Geoff told her to say to make the sex more hotter.

"I, BRIDGEY BEAR, AM THE SEXIEST DIAPEY GIRL ALIVE AND I WUV IT WHEN MY SEXY DIAPEY WEARING HUBBY GEOFF FUCKS ME HAWD IN THESE DIAPEYS!" Bridgette shouted with pure glee and delight.

"That's better babe!" Geoff said before he pounds her harder as Bridgette was turned on as she was feeling horny, happy, filled with glee, and more as she was feeling very sexy as well.

"OH! OH, MY GOD, YEA!" Bridgette shouted while Geoff kept pounding until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies babe! Want me to cumsies in or out?" Geoff shouted before he asked Bridgette.

"In! I get pregnant!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"You sure?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes!" Bridgette answered him.

"Okies! Do you want me to cumsies over your face as well?" Geoff said before he asked her.

"Yes Geoffy!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"You got it my little mermaid, my Diapey wearing granola goddess!" Geoff said while he kept at it until it was time.

"Oh man! Here it comes!" Geoff shouted at Bridgette.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff and Bridgette moaned while they both climaxed, then Geoff pulled out and stroked his baba very hard and fast while Bridgette opened her mouth expecting his warm, and yummy milky.

"Coo for me babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she starts to coo.

"Gaaaaa... goo goo gaa! I'm excited about having more of Geoffy's cumsies!"

"That is perfect! Here comes more of my cumsies babe! Ahhhhh...!" Geoff shouted and moaned as he came all over her face, and mouth as Bridgette swallowed it.

"Mmmmmmm...! Sweet, salty, but yet always so satisfying to have your cumsies." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said before they cleaned up and change each other's diapers as it was dinner time.

"Dinner time it's Tacos night!" Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered before Luke looked at Geoff and Bridgette.

"I heard your sounds of Jungle Fever." Luke said to them.

"Yeah." Geoff said to Luke.

"I'm considering just leaving you off with a warning because obviously it's been ages since you made love. It's alright. I'm letting you two off with a warning...just ask before you do it next time, that's all.

"Okies." Bridgette said to Luke.

"Making out is acceptable." Luke said to them.

"Okies." Bridgette said to Luke before everyone ate their tacos except Bridgette who had a bean burrito as the Vegans had Bean Burritos as well as everyone was full.

"Everyone full?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies asked.

"Good! You have an hour and a half before bedtime so do what you want... if you want to do jungle fever the answer is no because a couple already did some of that and were already let off with a warning." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said before they began to have fun doing various things like watching TV, playing video games, or chatting while Ali grew sleepy*

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm getting sleepy." Ali said to Amara and Eric.

"We got you honey." Amara and Eric said before they took her to bed.

"Want me to set up the nebulizer, baby?" Amara asked Ali.

"Yeah Mommy." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay." Amara said to Ali.

"You want a lullaby?" Eric asked Ali.

"Sure daddy that'll be very nice." Ali answered Eric before Amara began to sing.

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams, close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed, 'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._ " Amara sang a verse of the lullaby before Eric started to sing.

" _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight, I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms, Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you. Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear. Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight. Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._ " Eric sang before he and Amara began to sing the next part of the lullaby.

" _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother and father's delight. We'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in our arms... lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._ " Eric and Amara sang before they continued.

" _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams. Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you, lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed. Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens. Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring. Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings. Hush, darling one, sleep through the night, sleep through the night, Sleep through the night._ " They kept singing until the lullaby was done as Ali yawned as she started to fall asleep.

"Thankies you guys. That was so nice." Ali said in a sleepily kind of way.

"Anytime sweetie, Goodnight Ali." Eric said to Amara.

"Goodnight Ali." Amara said to Ali as well.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad." Ali said before she finally fell asleep. as Amara set up Ali's nebulizer.

"30 minutes until bedtime." Luke said to the babies sans Ali because she was already asleep.

"Okies!" The babies sans Ali said to Luke while everyone kept having fun meanwhile back to Amara and Eric.

"I'm glad that I decided to retire." Eric said to Amara.

"Me too, I just hope that we're not bothering Ali by staying with her and Jay once they get married." Amara said to Eric with a bit of concern.

"Look, she loves us...we just don't need to be clingy, we need to give her the independence that she needs." Eric said to Amara.

"You're right about us not being clingy but we need to look out and make sure that she's okay." Amara said to Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said before Amara got the medicine in the nebulizer.

"Got the medicine in and now to place the mask on Ali's face." Amara said before she got the nebulizer on Ali's face.

"Got it." Amara said.

"Let's enjoy this." Eric said to Amara.

"Okay, dear." Amara said before they kissed... meanwhile we go to Amy, Sammy, Shane and Topher.

"You have to admit, this has been fun hasn't it sis?" Amy asked her sister.

"Yeah." Sammy answered her twin sister.

"I agree babe." Shane said to Amy.

"Me too honey." Topher said to Sammy while everyone kept having fun until it was bedtime.

"Bedtime everyone!" Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." The babies said back to Luke.

"Night." Luke said to them.

"Night Luke!" The babies said back before they went into their rooms.

"Tomorrow is the very last day of our Walt Disney World trip... right here on AB/DL House as tomorrow we go to Blizzard Beach, then after that, we check out of the hotel but after that we go to Disney Springs for a fun evening and a fun trip at the movies... but what movie will we see? You have to wait, right here on AB/DL House! Goodnight everyone!" Luke said before he signed off.

 **HOT DAMN!**

 **THAT WAS A FUN EPISODE!**

 **PART 6 OF THE DISNEY WORLD TRIP IS GOING TO BE... ELECTRIFYING IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Return to Disney World Part 6

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the fifteenth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as everyone is going to Disney's Blizzard Beach! Then after they check out they go to Disney Springs for some fun, and to watch a movie This is the 6th and final part of the 6 part episode special.**

 **P.S. One of the stars of the movie appears in this movie... I'm not spoiling it!**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 15/Episode 15: Return To Disney World Part 6**

It was Saturday, November 7th 2020 as it was 7:00 AM as Luke Razorblade was up and about wearing his Rush T-shirt, and blue pajama pants.

"Good morning guys, Luke Razorblade here and after yesterday's fun trip to Typhoon Lagoon today is our last day at Walt Disney World and we're gonna end it with a trip to Blizzard Beach and dinner at Disney Springs. I'm Luke Razorblade and this is AB/DL House." Luke finished the introductions.

"We have seen a lot during our trip, we have seen surprises, we have seen romance, we have seen people remeber their memories, and more... today is the last day at Walt Disney World where dreams come true... now let's wake everyone up." Luke said before Amara came into Ali's room to see her daughter already awake.

"Oh! Ali, you're up already." Amara said to Ali.

"Yes ma'am." Ali said to Amara.

"When did you get up?" Amara asked Ali.

"I woke up two minutes ago." Ali answered Amara.

Okay, that's cool." Amara said while everyone else woke up and went into the main room.

"Okay guys listen up, today is our last day at Walt Disney World." Luke said to everyone.

"Aww!" They groaned in disappointment.

"This has really been the best vacation since LA." Ali said to Luke.

"Well good, and I know you guys are sad but we're gonna have breakfast before we go Blizzard Beach, we're gonna have Mickey Mouse themed waffles." Luke said to Ali before he turned his focus to everyone as Ali's phone went off with her ringtone "Moonlight Densetsu" going off.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry I gotta take this." Ali said.

"That's okay." Luke said to Ali before she answered.

"Hello?" Ali said to the caller who was none other then Mickey Mouse.

"Hello, Ali!" Mickey Mouse greeted Ali.

"Oh my god! Mickey Mouse! Good morning!" Ali said with shock and excitement.

"Good morning Ali, I hear that you and your friends are leaving today." Mickey said to Ali.

"I hate to say it but that's correct." Ali said to Mickey.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you've been a great friend and I hope we get to meet again real soon, haha!" Mickey said before he chuckled.

"I hope so, too Mickey." Ali said to Mickey.

"I have a special gift for you. It's a lifetime membership to the Mickey Mouse Club for my favorite Mouseketeer." Mickey Mouse said before a hotel employee hands over a lifetime Mickey Mouse club membership card.

"Oh, my God... is this for reals?" Ali said before she asked Mickey.

"Yep, It's absolutely positively legitimate." Mickey Mouse answered Ali.

"Thank you! I will never forget this as long as I live!" Ali said to Mickey

"You are so welcome Ali Moonbeam, see you again real soon." Mickey said to Ali.

"Bye!" Ali said to Mickey.

"Bye-bye!" Mickey said back before they hung up.

"What did you get, Al?" Marley asked.

"I got a lifetime membership to the Mickey Mouse Club." Ali answered Marley.

"Oh, my God! That's great Ali!" Marley said to Ali.

"That is so cool honey!" Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said before she and Jay kissed as the Mickey Mouse waffles with maple syrup and choices of Milk, Orange Juice, Grape Juice, Apple Juice, and or water arrived.

"Dig in everyone." Luke said before everyone began eating breakfast as they kept eating until they were full.

"Want to let your stomach digest your breakfast before we go?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered Luke.

"Cool." Luke said before 20 to 30 minutes went by.

"Everyone ready?" Luke who sported a Pinkie-Pie shirt, and blue boardshorts before he asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The babies answered Luke.

"Nurses, pack up everyone's luggage so we would be ready to leave around 4:30 PM." Luke said to the nursing staff.

"Yes Luke." The nurses said before the babies changed into their swim diapers, and got onto the bus and began to head to Blizzard Beach.

"After we have fun at the park, we check out of the Hotel but we go to Disney Springs for Dinner and a special surprise." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." They said to Luke.

"I wonder what it is... the special surprise I mean." Ali said.

"I don't know, Ali." Marley said to Ali.

"Maybe we're gonna see a movie." Ali said to her best friend.

"That is possible." Jay said to Ali.

"Hey guys, here's the story of how the park came to be." Sierra said to everyone.

"Okies." Everyone said to Sierra as they were paying attention to her.

"Okies, so according to Disney "legend," a freak snowstorm in the area led to the development of Florida's first ever ski resort... naturally, the snow did not last long. This left behind a collection of waterlogged yet snow-less ski jumps and chair lifts. The operators were preparing to cut their losses and walk away." Sierra said to everyone.

"Really?" Everyone asked her.

"Yeah! However, they were interrupted by an echoing "YAHHOOO!" coming from the mountain of melting snow. They looked up to see a blue alligator, wearing a red scarf and gold innertube, careening down the mountain at top speed. Ice Gator, the mascot, then landed in a pool of melted snow at the base of the mountain with a thunderous splash. The ski resort operators suddenly saw the park's potential, and the mountain of snow became Blizzard Beach, "the most slushy, slippery, exhilarating water park anywhere!" And that is how Blizzard Beach came to be in 1995." Sierra said to everyone as Ali and Jay were surprised.

"Really?" Ali and Jay asked Sierra.

"Course." Sierra answered.

"Wow, I mean the last time we went to Disney World, we didn't go to the water parks but I never knew that." Marley said to Sierra.

"Yeah." Sierra said to Marley.

"Listen up guys, tonight we are seeing a movie." Luke said as he revealed a clue of the surprise.

"Ooooh!" Everyone said.

"But what is the movie gonna be? That's the question." Luke said to everyone.

"Yep." Jay said before the bus stopped at the parking lot of the water park as they arrived.

"We're here." Luke said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Have fun! But behave properly." Luke said to everyone before the babies spread out as we go to Sky and Dave who are at Runoff Rapids.

"I'm so glad, that you are here Dave!" Sky said to Dave.

"So am I, I know I apologized before we got married but I also wanted to say sorry for being clingy to you during Pahkitew Island." Dave said to Sky.

"I'm sorry for talking about Keith in my audition tape." Sky said back to Dave.

"It's okay. It was after that finale that I realized that you wanted to dump Keith." Dave said to Sky.

"Yeah." Sky said to Dave.

"I was immature back then so sorry again." Dave said to Sky.

"It's okay." Sky said before they hugged and kissed before they got on the slide as we go to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Geoffy...last night was super sexy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I agree." Geoff said in agreement

"How did Luke not punish us yet?" Bridgette asked Geoff before Luke walked up to them and explain his actions.

"That's because I knew about it but I decided to not interfere with a married couple that's been hot and heavy, normally I would have punished you guys for not asking but I made an exception just this once." Luke explained his actions from the previous night.

"Okay, dude." Geoff said to Luke.

"Thanks." Bridgette said to him as well.

"No problem." Luke said before he left them alone while we go to Owen and Izzy as Teamboat Springs with Noah and Emma.

"You look pretty adorable." Izzy said to Owen.

"Thankies, Iz!" Owen said back to Izzy.

"You are welcome Big O." Izzy said back to Owen meanwhile we go to Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott who were at Summit Plummet.

"Mars-Bars, I can't believe that this is the last day at Walt Disney World... I wish I can stay here forever." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said to Ali.

"But I'll have the memories." Ali said to Marley and Jay.

"Agreed." Jay said to Ali.

"At least you bought everything in the Japanese pavilion back at Epcot." Scott said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said.

"Let's have fun." Jay said to Ali.

"Totes sweetheart." Ali said to Jay which they do have fun as we go to Kitty and Mickey at Snow Stormers.

"You know...this is probably the most fun I ever had. This whole week has been great." Mickey said to Kitty.

"Same here Mickey!" Kitty said in agreement as Alejandro and Heather were having a snack with Luke.

"So Alejandro can I say something?" Luke asked him.

"Sure." Alejandro answered Luke.

"Alejandro I have to be honest with you... I didn't like you dude, and when you started dating Heather in All-Stars, I was very mad, but that's all in the past."

"Why didn't you like me?" Alejandro asked Luke.

"You were mean, evil, slimy like an eel, and manipulative as hell, and you used that to your advantage as that made me cringe... sorry Alejandro." Luke answered Alejandro.

"It's cool, hombre." Alejandro said back.

"No hard feelings?" Luke asked Alejandro.

"None." Alejandro answered Luke before they shook hands.

"What are you having?" Heather asked Luke.

"Just a snow cone." Luke answered Heather.

"Cool." Heather said back to Luke.

"I'm sorry that I criticized your husband." Luke apologized to Heather.

"Hey, it's alright... you were honest and that's all that matters." Heather said to Luke.

"Motherhood changed her." Alejandro said to Luke.

"I see." Luke said while everyone else hung out and had fun until it was lunchtime.

"Lunchtime!" Luke said before everyone cleaned up, dried up, and got dressed for lunch.

"So what's for lunch?" Owen asked.

"Wendy's, anyone?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said before eveyone got either a Dave's classic or a Baconator except for Bridgette who had a Veggie Sandwich while Laurie and Miles had salads before everyone begin to eat as everyone enjoyed their food.

"Oh my god! This food is so good!" Ali said to Jay.

"Yep." Jay said to Ali while everyone kept eating until they were full.

"How was it?" Luke asked everyone.

"Great!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Have fun until it's time to go back to the hotel." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." The babies said before everyone got dressed back into their swim diapers and resumed having fun as we go to Devin and Carrie.

"This is amazing! We had our wonderful and romantic, yet very sexy honeymoon in Paris, and we've had our inner child released during this awesome AB/DL House thing. What do you think Carrie?" Devin said before he asked Carrie.

"Same here!" Carrie answered Devin before they shared a kiss.

"Devin, just asking but how did you get into the diapeys?" Carrie asked Devin.

"I Saw Total Drama Babies and I thought that it might be a good idea." Devin answered Carrie.

"Cool!" Carrie said to Devin while everyone kept having fun.

"You know...Jay... you look very sexy whenever you're wearing your nappy, your swim nappy, and when you are wet... you look very very hawt." Ali said to Jay.

"Aww, thankies! Same goes to you Ali." Jay said

"Thankies!" Ali said to Jay before they shared a sweet kiss as everyone kept having fun until it was time to head back to the hotel and check out of the hotel.

"Time to head back!" Luke said to everyone.

"Okies!" The babies said before everyone dried up, got dressed back into their normal diapers and normal clothes before they headed back to the hotel as everyone began to make final preparations to check out.

"After we check out we're going to Disney Springs for a fun night and a movie with a special surprise." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies!" Everyone said to Luke before they began to check out.

"Let me gather my things." Ali said before she grabbed her things like everyone did as well as everyone began to officially check out as Luke and everyone goes to the lobby where there is a female hotel manager.

"Checking out?" The female hotel manager asked.

"Yes ma'am." Luke answered her.

"Okay." She said to Luke.

"We hope to see you again real soon." She said to Luke

"Thank you." Luke said before everyone got on the bus and headed towards to Disney Springs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... welcome to Disney Springs!" Luke said to everyone.

"Enjoy yourselves and the movie will begin in two hours." Luke said to the babies.

"Okies." They said to Luke before everyone spread out.

"Well, I'll be damned, Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"What? What's wrong sweetie?" Jay asked Ali.

"Nothing, this place is awesome." Ali answered Jay referring to Disney Springs.

"This place even has a movie theater." Jay said to Ali.

"That's probably where we are gonna see the movie with a super surprise.

"Yeppers." Jay said to Ali.

"The surprise movie is a Disney Movie, that is the only clue I'm giving away." Luke said to Ali and Jay.

"Cool." Ali and Jay said to Luke.

"I wonder what it is, what do you think it is honey?" Jay said before he asked her.

"Beats me." Ali answered Luke.

"Did you know that Disney Springs has 105 shopping locations, 62 dining venues and 24 experiences with shows and events every day?" Harold asked Gwen and Courtney as they were walking around the area.

"No." Gwen and Courtney answered Harold.

"Plus when it opened in 1975... it was originally called Lake Buena Vista Shopping Village until 1977 when it was changed to Walt Disney World Village, and it remained that name until 1989 when they changed it again to Disney Village Marketplace then they changed it again in 1997 to Downtown Disney, then it remained that name until 2015 when they changed it to Disney Springs." Harold said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Wow." Gwen and Courtney said to Harold.

"I know." Harold said to them.

"Har-Bear... that is really cool." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies LeShawna." Harold said as he called Shawnie by her real name as Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and MacArthur were at the NBA Experience.

"Not the biggest basketball fan on earth but this is pretty rad." Geoff said.

"Indeed." Bridgette said in agreement as everyone else had fun with the place as an hour went by as it was time for the movie.

"Movie Time! Remember it is a Disney Movie." Luke said before everyone went to the AMC Disney Springs 24 movie theater as everyone got either burgers and sandwiches, while Bridgette, Laurie, and Miles got Salads as everyone also got drinks with their dinner before the lights dimmed down as everyone were in their seats as everyone finished their dinner.

"Mmmm! So good!" Ali said to Jay.

"Totes sweetie." Jay said to Ali in agreement.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Ali said.

"I agree honey." Jay said to Ali in agreement once again.

"I'm eager with anticipation." Marley said to Ali and Jay.

"Mars, don't worry we'll find out in just a second." Scott said to Marley.

"Okies Scott." Marley said before a male announcer began to speak.

"Welcome to the AMC Disney Springs 24 theater...we hope you enjoy your feature presentation." The male announcer said before the lights went completely dark.

"Hey Luke?" Ali asked Luke.

"Yes Ali." Luke answered back.

"What on earth is the movie and what is the surprise?" Ali asked him as well before Luke stood up and a spotlight was shown on Luke.

"Let the announcer tell you that." Luke said before the announcer came out as he was revealed to be none other than one of the stars of Moana... he's also a famous wrestler and actor by the name of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson before "Electrifying" by Jim Johnston began to play causing everyone to be surprised and shocked.

"What?!" Geoff and Brody asked each other in shock as The Rock gave the two fist bumps.

"Dude! The Rock just fist bumped us!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Our lives are complete!" Geoff said as they were acting like fanboys.

"That's right, one of the stars of Moana is here to officially kick off this epic presentation of the movie... ladies and gentlemen... former WWE Champion, one of the greatest ever, The Brahma Bull, The People's Champion, The Most Electrifying Man in All of Sports Entertainment and Entertainment as I'm talking about The Rock!" Luke said to everyone as they cheered.

"Oh, my God!" Ali said as she was surprised and in shock just like everyone.

"This is amazing! I didn't even know that The Rock was gonna be here." Amara said to Eric.

"Same here." Eric said to Amara as well before The Rock got the microphone from Luke and began to act like his persona as he sported a black shirt that says "The Rock" on it, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Finally! The Rock has come back to Orlando!" The Rock said causing the crowd to cheer.

"First off yes The Rock is in Moana but The Rock is not going to reveal anything because that'll be wrong of The Rock to do that to the people." The Rock said as he spoke in third person before he stopped that stuff.

"Now, I have seen TDB... and AB/DL House it's weird and a bit creepy but I understand why you guys did that and that's cool with me, I mean I will never do it but I understand why people do it and that is absolutely okay, especially with someone that I've known since she was a baby." The Rock said as he pointed his finger at Ali.

"Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam..." The Rock said before everyone applauded Ali who blushed a bit.

"Guys listen, I have known her for a long time, I met her for the first time at WrestleMania X-Seven and she was a cute little girl, I've seen her grow up from a cute toddler, I've seen her go through childhood with adversity with her medical problems and she faces them headstrong and always comes out on top, she is a godsend, she did artwork for my 40th birthday when she was in middle school and she did an amazing job... anyway when I heard that she was going to be on TV, I tuned in because I knew she would be perfect but no offense I didn't watch the sex scenes because I'm married and I have kids but other then that, she has been great." The Rock spoke nothing but positive things of Ali.

"Plus when I heard that she was getting married I was thrilled and very excited... I want to sincerely in person offer my fullest congratulations and say that marriage does take work but it is worth it and I know that you Ali and your fiancee Jay will make it work." The Rock said before everyone clapped and cheered once again before The Rock came towards Ali, Jay, Eric, and Amara.

"Hey guys, it's been a while... how's everything?" The Rock said before he asked Eric and Amara.

"Good." Amara answered The Rock.

"Going good, I retired from the WWE a few days ago." Eric answered him.

"Man, well... we're gonna miss you around here in the WWE." The Rock said to Eric.

"Thanks Rock." Eric said to The Rock before he walked towards Ali and Jay.

"Hey Al." The Rock said to Ali.

"What's up Rock?" Ali asked him.

"Nothing, much... how are you?" The Rock answered her before he asked.

"Awesome!" Ali answered The Rock who then walked down the stairs to the front of the theater.

"I'm sorry I can't stay to watch, I have a movie to work on." The Rock said to everyone.

"But before I go... I want to say enjoy the movie, I had a lot of fun working on this movie and I hope everyone enjoys it." The Rock said to everyone.

"So is ready to watch Moana?" The Rock asked before everyone cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered loudly with their cheers.

"Awesome...!" The Rock said before he began to say one of his famous lines.

"If ya smell...! What The Rock is cooking!" The Rock said it causing everyone to cheer.

"Peace!" The Rock said before he left the theater.

"Oh, sweet God... that was amazing!" Ali said.

"The Rock pumping everyone up to watch the movie is awesome!" Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah!" Jay and Scott said to Ali and Marley in agreement as everyone settled down a bit as the lights were turned back on while everyone calmed back down before the lights dimmed down again as it was dark once again before "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music Library played as the background was lilac blue as the text was white as it said "Feature Presentation" as it was written in the Laser LET script font.

" _And now... Our Feature Presentation!_ " Mark Elliot's voice was heard during the intro before the movie finally started as everyone was enjoying it.

"So awesome!" Kitty said to her sister Emma.

"I agree sis!" Emma said while everyone kept watching until the movie ended as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wooooo!" Everyone cheered.

"That was awesome!" Ali said.

"Alrighty... now it is time to head home!" Luke said before everyone got on the bus, and rode the bus to the airport, before they got on the plane and rode a 2 hour and 45 minute flight before they got out of the plane, and got into another bus before they went back to the house as it was 11:15 PM

"God, it feels great to be back!" Marley said to Scott.

"Yeah, it sure does Mars." Scott said before he and Marley kissed.

"Bedtime in 30 minutes." Luke said to everyone.

"Okies." Everyone said before Amara walked Ali to her room and placed the nebulizer on her as she was already starting to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Amara said to Ali.

"Goodnight Momma." Ali said back before Amara left the room.

"Thanks for coming on the trip Eric." Amara said to Eric.

"No problem sweetie." Eric said before he and Amara shared a kiss.

"I have to go back to New York, I'm sorry." Eric said to Amara.

"It's okay, I'll see you in a few weeks." Amara said before she and Eric hugged as he left while the nurses unpacked everyone elses luggage.

"It's really good to be back home." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed as 25 minutes went by and it was 11:45 PM as it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"Alright everyone... it is bedtime!" Luke said to everyone before they went to bed.

"Goodnight Luke." The babies sans Ali said to Luke.

"Goodnight you guys." Luke said to everyone before he looked at the camera as the episode was about to come to a close as he was signing off.

"Wow, well... that was one of the best trips I've ever been a part of... if I have kids I will definitely take them to Walt Disney World... it was filled with surprises, fun, joy, and dreams coming true." Luke said as he reflected a bit on the trip.

"Anyway the next time we will be on the air is Ali Moonbeam's 22nd Birthday right here on AB/DL House... goodnight everyone." Luke said before the camera faded to black.

 **THAT WAS AN AWESOME EPISODE!**

 **WHAT A WAY TO END THE 6 PART EPISODE SPECIAL!**

 **THE ROCK! MOVIES! AND MORE!**

 **WHAT IS NEXT?!**

 **ALI MOONBEAM'S BIRTHDAY THAT IS WHAT'S NEXT AS SHE TURNS 22 RIGHT HERE ON AB/DL HOUSE AS THERE WILL BE A WICKED BIRTHDAY PARTY COMPLETE WITH PRESENTS, SURPRISES, AND SO MUCH MORE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	16. Ali's Birthday

AB/DL House

 **Summary: This is the sixteenth chapter/episode of AB/DL House as we celebrate Ali Moonbeam's 22nd Birthday with a big birthday party.**

 **P.S. There will be various famous WWE people appearing but I'm not saying who, what will be the fun in that?!**

 **P.S.S. Even though it is a birthday party everyone will be wearing clothes.**

 **Plus Mike tells Zoey some bad news concerning something she loves...**

 **This is a Moon Kingdom Productions and Two Geniuses Production.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content and Language.**

 **This was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 and Hellflores.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 16/Episode 16: Ali's Birthday**

It was a few weeks after the previous episode as it was Friday, November 27th 2020... it was a cold Friday Morning as it was 9:00 AM... Luke Razorblade was wearing a D-Genration X T-shirt and DX Pajamas.

"Hey guys, and good morning... Luke Razorblade here wearing my DX PJ's and the last time we saw you all... we just got home from Walt Disney World as today... today is a very special day, it's someone's birthday." Luke said to the camera.

"No it is not mine... that was over a month and a half ago, I'm talking about Ali Moonbeam." Luke said before Amara walked up to him.

"Let's wake her up as she's now 22." Luke said to Amara.

"Yep, November 27th." Amara said to Luke before they went to the door of her room.

"I'll be waiting outside." Luke said to Amara.

"Sounds good." Amara said before she entered Ali, Jay, Marley, and Scott's bedroom.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Amara said to Ali who yawned and stretched before she woke up.

"Thankies Mommy." Ali said to Amara before the two hugged.

"Guess who's here also?" Amara said before her father Eric Moonbeam showed up.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Eric said to Ali.

"Dad!" Ali said before she and Eric hugged.

"I missed you." Ali said to him.

"Same here, and I have good news for you! I'm now officially a full-time family man!" Eric said before he announced that he's a family man.

"You mean...?" Amara asked Eric.

"You're officially retired?" Ali asked Eric as well.

"Yep!" Eric answered Ali and Amara before he turned his focus to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Ali... Jay has agreed to take my place to take you to any future WWE events." Eric said to Ali.

"Dad, that's great news but how is Jay gonna travel so much for every pay-per-view and every Raw and Smackdown Episode?" Ali said before she asked Eric.

"By plane." Eric answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before Jay woke up.

"Happy Birthday pumpkin!" Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies, Jay!" Ali said to Jay before they kissed as Marley and Scott woke up as well.

"Happy Birthday Al!" Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies Mars." Ali said back to her best friend before they hugged.

"Happy birthday Ali." Scott said to Ali.

"Thankies Scott!" Ali said back to Scott.

"Scott, Marley, Mr. Moonbeam and I are gonna leave you two alone for a bit." Amara said before she, Eric, Scott, and Marley left the room.

"Hey Luke." Ali said to Luke.

"Yeah." Luke said back.

"Can Jay and I make love?" Ali asked Luke.

"Well... since you asked and since it's your birthday... sure." Luke answered Ali.

"Thankies Luke." Ali said to Luke.

"Anytime, happy birthday." Luke said before he left as well.

"Wanna makeout?" Jay asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Jay before they began making out.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned and muffled during their romantic makeout session.

"I've been wanting this for a long time." Ali said to Jay.

"You are so hawt." Jay said to Ali.

"So are you." Ali said to Jay while they kept at it.

"Let's do it." Jay said to Ali.

"Have nappy sex?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yes." Jay answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali said back before Jay touched the frontal of his diaper and revealed his baba which was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide to Ali.

"Happy Birthday." Jay said in a seductive tone to Ali.

"Oh, my God..." Ali said to Jay as she was surprised and shocked.

"Just your size huh baby?" Jay asked Ali causing her to blush.

"Yeah." Ali answered Jay before she began to drool over it.

"Can the birthday girl suck on your baba?" Ali asked Jay.

"Sure." Jay answered Ali who began to lick and suck on his baba.

"Mmmmm!" Ali muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah... that's a good diapey birthday girl." Jay said seductively to Ali.

"You like it, huh?" Jay asked Ali who stopped sucking to answer.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Ali answered Jay.

"Good." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said before she resumed sucking as she deepthroated and deepdrooled Jay's baba.

"MMMM!" Ali moaned and muffled while she kept at it until it was time.

"Oh man! Oh shit! I'm gonna cumsies! Here it comes birthday girl! Get ready!" Jay shouted as he began to fuck Ali's mouth hard and she was loving it.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Ali moaned and muffled.

"YES! HERE IT COMES!" Jay shouted as the moment arrived.

"Ahhhhhhh...!" Jay moaned and screamed while he climaxed hard inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmmm...!" Ali moaned and muffled before she swallowed all of his milk as Jay pulled out.

"What did you think of it birthday girl?" Jay asked Ali who just finished swallowing his juice.

"Yummy." Ali answered with a smile on her face.

"Good... because now it's my turn to return the favor." Jay said before he grabbed Ali's diapered frontal revealing her very wet diapered area as he began to lick her pink area.

"Mmmm!" Jay muffled as he was loving it, he was licking it up like he was enjoying a hot fudge sundae.

"Ohhh...! Oh yes! That feels so good on my nappy pussy! Keep licking!" Ali moaned and shouted at Jay who stopped to respond.

"Will do!" Jay said before he resumed licking as he kept licking before he began fingering her area causing Ali to be more turned on.

"Oh! Oh, my God, yeah! Ali like!" Ali shouted as Jay stopped again.

"Good." Jay said to Ali before he kept licking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Ahhhhhh...!" Ali shouted, moaned and screamed as she began to climax hard all over Jay's mouth and face.

"Mmmmmmm!" Jay muffled as he got all of Ali's juices before he swallowed them all.

"That was delicious." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies, now fuck me hawd." Ali said to Jay.

"As you wish, birthday girl!" Jay said before he began to pound her hard in the missionary position.

"Oh! Oh, God! Fuck me even hawder!" Ali shouted before she begged him to go harder.

"I will but I want you to say something first... I want you to say "I Ali Moonbeam wuv it when my fiancé Jay Morris fuck me in my nappies!" Say that and I will go hawder!" Jay said to Ali.

"Okies! I, ALISABETH LESLIE MOONBEAM, WUV IT WHEN MY FIANCE JAY MORRIS FUCKS ME IN MY NAPPIES!" Ali said before she said what Jay told her to say... trying to be kinky and all.

"Good girl... now you want me to cumsies in or out?" Jay said before he asked her.

"IN!" Ali answered Jay leaving him confused a bit.

"Are you sure? You sure you want to get pregnant before our wedding?" Jay asked Ali causing her to change her answer.

"Sorry Jay, I meant out... We'll save the baby-making for our honeymoon." Ali said to Jay.

"It's okay darling." Jay said before he and Ali kissed as he resumed pounding Ali's diapered area and kept at it as she was having the time of her life.

"Oh! OH, GOD! YEAH!" Ali shouted and moaned while Jay kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Jay said to Ali before he pulled out and began to strokes his baba with Ali's mouth open and her tongue out.

"Give me all of your hawt, warm, and wonderful milky Jay..." Ali said seductively to Jay.

"I will but first you should coo like a sexy baby birthday girl." Jay said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before she began to do so.

"Gaaa!" Ali cooed like a sexy diaper girl.

"Here it comes baby! Ahhhhh...!" Jay shouted before he screamed as he climaxed over Ali's face and mouth as she swallowed his milky.

"Yummy cumsies." Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies, now let's get ready to enjoy your birthday." Jay said to Ali.

"Of course." Ali said to Jay.

"All of us have surprises for you." Jay said to Ali.

"Ooh!" Ali said before he and Jay changed each other's diapers and got dressed as they headed downstairs to the main room as the lights were turned off.

"Ali... the lights are out." Jay said to Ali.

"Why are they out?" Ali asked him.

"I don't know honey." Jay answered before he turned on the lights.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ali!" Everyone said to Ali who was surprised.

"Oh my god!" Ali said as she was speechless.

"Happy birthday, Al!" Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies Mars." Ali said to Marley before the two hugged.

"Wow." Jay said as he saw the amount of presents that she was going to get.

"What?" Ali asked him.

"The decorations and gifts for you." Jay answered her.

"Oh! That's a lot of presents." Ali said to Jay.

"Yeah." Jay said to Ali.

"Okay what is the best way to kick off this epic birthday party?" Luke asked everyone.

"How should I know Luke." Ali answered Luke.

"Okay... here is surprise number one!" Luke said before the D-Generation X theme song played as Shawn Michales and Triple H arrived wearing DX shirts and jeans.

"Oh, my God!" Ali shouted in surprise.

"Whoa!" Everyone else said in surprise.

"Shawn! Hunter!" Ali said before she hugged Shawn Michaels and Triple H as they greet her

"How's my goddaughter doing on her special day?" Shawn asked Ali.

"Goddaughter?!" Everyone except Eric, Amara, and Marley asked Ali.

"Yep... Marley, my mom and dad know that Shawn Michaels is my godfather." Ali answered everyone.

"GODFATHER?!" Everyone except Eric, Amara, and Marley asked because they were still in shock.

"Wow!" Jay said.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" Mickey said as well.

"So, how's everything Ali?" Triple H asked Ali.

"Pretty good, this might be a bit too much information but Jay and I made love before we came down here." Ali answered Triple H.

"It's cool... but yeah it is too much information." Triple H said to Ali.

"So Jay is hooking up with my goddaughter huh?" Shawn asked Jay as he's pretending to give Jay a hard time as well.

"Yes sir." Jay answered Shawn.

"If you leave her I will give you some sweet chin music... understood?" Shawn said to Jay before he asked if he understood.

"Yes sir." Jay answered Shawn.

"Cool. I was just messing with you, I know all about the engagement, and congratulations." Shawn said to Jay.

"Thanks!" Ali and Jay said to Shawn.

"What do you say about getting this party started with presents?" Luke asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Luke.

"Isn't this wonderful, Eric? Our baby's 22 now!" Amara said to Eric.

"Yep." Eric said to Amara as Mike and Zoey were getting their gifts ready for Ali.

"Zoey, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while." Mike said to Zoey.

"Well, what is it Mike?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Back In 2019... something happened that made the ABU Lavender Diaper disappear entirely from the ABU website." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah? What was it?" Zoey asked Mike who sighed.

"It was unfortunately discontinued." Mike answered Zoey as this made Zoey stop wrapping her present as she looked at her husband.

"You're joking right?" Zoey asked Mike who shook his head)

"What? No... no no no! This can't be true!" Zoey said as she didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone and ruin Ali's birthday but her eyes soon slowly teared a bit.

"No... they're all gone!" Zoey said before Luke arrived.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"I'm just a bit sad that the douche-bags at ABU decided to get rid of the Lavender diaper back in 2019, I just found out." Zoey answered Luke.

"Ah, well don't let that ruin your day." Luke said to Zoey.

"I won't." Zoey said to Luke.

"Who's first?" Luke asked everyone.

"I am. Ali, I want to say Happy Birthday." Alejandro said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Alejandro.

"No problem." Alejandro said before he handed over a sapphire necklace and a wood carven rose.

"Aww! That's so thoughtful of you!" Ali said to Alejandro.

"No problem." Alejandro said before they hugged.

"Nice gift... now who's next?" Luke said before he asked.

"Me. Ali, Happy Birthday." Amy answered Luke before she gave Ali a Jumbo Light Purple Bean Bag which she sits on.

"Thankies!" Ali said to Amy.

"Anytime!" Amy said before she and Ali hugged.

"Ali, your father and I are next." Amara said to Ali.

"Cool." Ali said to Amara.

"First off here's some birthday money." Amara said before Luke gave her a lot of money.

"How much? I don't mean to ask I just want to know." Ali asked.

"It is $50,000 in birthday money." Eric answered Ali who's jaw dropped.

"What?! Whoa!" Ali reacted positively as she was shocked.

"Ali, there's more." Eric said to Ali.

"Tickets for WrestleMania 37." Amara said to Ali.

"Oh, my God! AWESOME!" Ali shouted.

"Want to know where will it be and when?" Eric asked.

"Yeah!" Ali answered him.

"It is going to be at Los Angeles Stadium in Hollywood Park! The newest NFL Stadium is hosting WrestleMania!" Eric said to Ali.

"Wow!" Ali said to Eric.

"Cool!" Jay said to Eric.

"Yeah! We're going back to LA!" Ali said.

"Yep." Amara said to Ali.

"Backstage passes as well, and a replica of the Spiral Moon Heart Rod." Eric said to Ali.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" Ali said before she hugged her parents.

"My turn. Happy Birthday as I'm offering you a trip to Seaside Heights, New Jersey after the show ends... my treat." Anne Maria said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said before she and Anne Maria hugged.

"Happy Birthday, here's a Fluttershy plushie." Blaineley said to Ali.

"Thankies Blaineley!" Ali said before they hugged.

"Happy Birthday, here's a Military Jacket and a documentary on World War II." Brick said to Ali.

"Thanks Brick!" Ali said to Brick.

"My turn, I'm giving you a shell necklace and a wind chime." Bridgette said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said to Bridgette.

"Anytime!" Bridgette said back before they hugged.

"Happy Birthday as I'm gonna design you a very special surfboard." Brody said to Ali.

"Ooh! Awesome! Thankies." Ali said back to Brody.

"No problem." Brody said as Cameron was next.

"Happy Birthday and I'm gonna give you the copy of Weird Science on Blu-Ray." Cameron said to Ali.

"Wow! Thankies! I love that movie." Ali said to Cameron.

"Anytime Ali." Cameron said before Carrie was next.

"Happy Birthday Al, I'm gonna give you a set of canvases for your artwork." Carrie said to Ali.

"Thankies Carrie!" Ali said to Carrie as Cody was next.

"I have The Pebble and the Penguin on Blu-ray and the MGM version of Tom Sawyer on Blu-ray." Cody said to Ali.

"Thankies so much!" Ali said to Cody as Courtney was next.

"I have an autographed poster of Fluttershy." Courtney said to Ali.

"Thankies Courtney!" Ali said to Courtney as Crimson was next.

"My turn." Crimson said before she turned her focus to Ali.

"Happy Birthday and I have a framed and autographed WWF vintage poster of the Undertaker from 1992 to give you." Crimson said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said before Dakota was next.

"My turn as I have Van Halen tickets." Dakota said to Ali.

"Man! Thankies! I love Van Halen!" Ali said to Dakota.

"Yeah... it also includes backstage passes." Dakota said to Ali.

"No way!" Ali said to Dakota.

"Way!" Dakota said back.

"This is gonna be an awesome girls night!" Ali said to Dakota before Dawn was next.

"I have a dream catcher, tarot cards, and a mini zen garden also Happy Birthday Ali." Dawn said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said back to Dawn before Devin was next.

"Happy Birthday, I have a Dave and Busters Card also." Devin said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Devin as Dave was next.

"Don't forget about me, guys! Ali, Pretty Cure is one of your favorite animes, right?" Dave said before he asked Ali.

"Yeah! I've seen you on TV but we never actually met, no offense." Ali answered Dave.

"None taken... anyway, Nice to meet you, Happy Birthday and I have the Pretty Cure complete series on Blu-Ray." Dave said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Dave.

"Your welcome." Dave said as DJ was next.

"My turn as I have a Jamaican Dashiki and some stuffed animals. Happy Birthday Ali!" DJ said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said to DJ as Duncan was next.

"Happy Birthday Ali, I have some face paint, and a blu-ray of This is Spiral Tap." Duncan said to Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said to Duncan.

"Thanks." Duncan said to her.

"No problem." Ali said as there was a knock as Luke answers it.

"Got it." Luke said before he opens the door to reveal Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy.

"Hey Ali! Happy birthday." Bret said to Ali.

"Bret!" Ali said to Bret before the two hugged.

"I hope you are having a Delightful Birthday!" Matt Hardy said to Ali.

"What's up Ali?" Jeff Hardy asked Ali.

"Thanks and nothing much Jeff!" Ali answered them.

"In your room is a care package from everyone in the WWE... and that includes those who are legends." Bret said to Ali.

"Get out!" Ali said to Bret.

"Not kidding." Bret said to Ali.

"This I gotta see!" Ali said before Luke, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels got the WWE Care Package out of Ali's room.

"Wow...!" Ali said in amazement.

"Yeah, everyone here in the WWE wanted to say Happy Birthday." Jeff Hardy said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Jeff.

"Open the package." Bret said to Ali.

"Okay." Ali said before she opened the package to see a few boxes containing several WrestleMania DVDs, including those of SummerSlam, Survivor Series and Royal Rumble.

"Whoa! This is awesome and don't get me wrong it is... but I have the WWE Network, no offense to anyone." Ali said as she told everyone that she has the network.

"None taken." Bret, Jeff, Matt, Triple H, Shawn, and Luke said to Ali who saw a huge WWE Poster signed by everyone including Chairman and CEO Vince McMahon.

"Whoa! Even Vince signed the poster." Ali said before there was another knock on the door.

"I got it." Luke said before he opened it revealing to be WWE Chairman and CEO Vince McMahon himself in person wearing a navy blue suit with a blue tie.

"Okay, where's the birthday girl?" Vince asked Luke.

"Right there sir." Luke answered Vince.

"Happy birthday Ali!" Vince said to Ali.

"Mr. McMahon!" Ali greeted Vince back.

"Vince!" Eric said to Vince.

"Hey Eric. How's retirement?" Vince greeted Eric before he asked.

"Going Good but I miss it already." Eric answered Vince.

"Mr. McMahon how are you?" Ali asked Vince.

"I'm doing pretty good... I'm enjoying the XFL." Vince answered Ali.

"I saw it, it looked pretty cool Mr. McMahon." Ali said to Vince.

"Thanks, and please call me Vince." Vince said to Ali.

"I can't! I respect you too much." Ali said to Vince.

"I'm okay with you calling me Vince... I really am." Vince said to Ali.

"Okay Vince, my question for you is what are you doing here?" Ali asked Vince.

"To say Happy Birthday to you, and I have a very awesome gift that I have never ever given to anyone ever and I think you Ali Moonbeam deserve this gift." Vince answered Ali and to tell her that he has an awesome gift for Ali.

"You sure? Even after my dad left a few times to see me in the hospital?" Ali asked Vince.

"Yes, your dad, is the greatest wrestling journalist ever...I am eternally grateful to have you and your whole family in my life. Anyway here's your gift." Vince answered Ali before he gave Ali a really awesome but special gift.

"Whoa...! What is it?" Ali said and asked him.

"Open it." Vince answered Ali who opened it.

"Is this a certificate to be an honorary member of the WWE for life?" Ali asked Vince.

"Well, in the words of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin... 'Oh Hell Yeah' it is a certificate to be an honorary member of the WWE." Vince answered Ali causing her to gasp in shock and surprise.

"Thank you so much!" Ali said to Vince.

"No problem, and Eric, enjoy your retirement." Vince said before he was about to leave.

"I will." Eric said to Vince.

"Vince, wait... before you go I have one last question." Ali said to Vince.

"Ask away." Vince said to Ali.

"Answer this honestly... what did you think of me doing the AB/DL Lifestyle I mean you must have something to say... do you?" Ali said and asked him.

"Yes I do have something to say." Vince answered Ali.

"Let's hear it." Ali said to Vince.

"Well, in all honesty... I understand why you do it and I think it's understandable, commendable, and admirable that you do it." Vince said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said to Vince.

"If however that were some random stranger, then that stranger is a weirdo, but not you are not a weirdo because of the reason you started the lifestyle and the aftermath of it." Vince said to Ali.

"Thanks Vince, thanks for being so understanding." Ali said to Vince.

"Anytime." Vince said before he and Ali hugged.

"Vince it was great seeing you." Ali said to Vince.

"I'm sorry but I gotta get going too. I have to be at Smackdown tomorrow." Bret said to Ali.

"That's okay." Ali said to Bret.

"I gotta get back, gotta take Maxel to his appointment tomorrow." Matt said to Ali.

"I gotta get home also." Jeff said to Ali.

"It's okay. It was awesome seeing you guys." Ali said to them as Vince, Bret, Matt, and Jeff left.

"I guess I can stay for a while longer." Triple H said.

"Same here. Ali's family." Shawn said as well.

"Yay! Now back to present time." Ali said to everyone.

"Who's next?" Ali asked.

"I am!" Ella answered Ali.

"Happy Birthday Alisabeth." Ella said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said back.

"I have my gifts for you and they are a princess dress, some Disney DVDs and tickets to Cinderella on Broadway." Ella said to Ali.

"Aww! Thankies!" Ali said to Ella as the two hugged.

"My turn." Emma said as it was her turn.

"Happy Birthday and I have 25 paintbrushes for you." Emma said to Ali.

"Wow! Thankies!" Ali said to Emma as it was Ellody's turn.

"My turn. Happy Birthday as I also have a Canvas for you, even though Carrie gave you some already." Ellody said to Ali.

"Thanks!" Ali said to Ellody.

"If I may?" Ennui asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Ennui.

"I have an electric guitar signed by Terry Balsamo of Evanescence." Ennui said to Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said to Ennui.

"Happy birthday." Ennui said as after everyone gave Ali her presents... there was a bunch of wrapping paper all over the place.

"I want to thank all of you so very much for the awesome presents." Ali said to everyone.

"Your welcome!" Everyone said to Ali.

"My time during AB/DL House I have learned new things about all of you, and it's incredible... and I want to thank all of you for being my friends." Ali said to everyone except Marley and her parents.

"You're welcome Ali!" Everyone said to Ali.

"Now it's time for cake!" Luke said before there was a knock on the door again.

"Got it." Luke said before he opened the door revealing to be one of Ali's old bullies as his name was Larry.

"I am looking for an Ali Moonbeam." Larry said before the festive atmosphere turned sour for a bit.

"Oh, dear God." Ali said as she was fearing the worst.

"What is Larry doing here?!" Marley asked in furious anger.

"Whoa wait a minute... I let a party crasher in the house?" Luke asked Ali who nodded.

"Aw great! One of Ali's bullies!" Luke said before Larry cleared his throat.

"Can I please explain why for my sudden appearance?" Larry asked Luke.

"Well... alright, it better be brief." Luke answered Larry.

"Thanks." Larry said to Luke before he looked at everyone.

"I'm not here to bully anyone anymore. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Larry said to everyone as Ali was confused a bit.

"Wait, what?" Ali asked him.

"Yeah, in fact I have rounded up your old bullies to say the same thing and give you your gifts." Larry said before he whistled as Benny, and Tommy arrived, then Ali's bullies from high school Ernie, Isaiah, and Michael arrived.

"Well, this is unexpected on my 22nd birthday." Ali said to Larry and her other former bullies.

"Listen, we do want to say that we're sorry for bullying you.

"We're sorry." Benny, Tommy, Ernie, Isaiah, and Michael said to Ali as well.

"Really? You mean it?" Ali asked the former bullies.

"Yes." The former bullies answered Ali.

"Sorry about the times we caused hell on you." Isaiah apologized to Ali.

"Sorry for dumping that Gatorade and ruining your notebook." Ernie said to Ali.

"We are very deeply truly sorry." The former bullies said to Ali.

"Wow... thanks." Ali said to them.

"Anyway we all want to give you something nice." Ernie said to Ali.

"Okay." Ali said as the former bullies give her, her old sketchbook that got dumped in Gatorade and gave her the sculpture of Princess Serenity that was dumped in Red Slushies.

"Awwww!" Everyone said.

"Here you go, happy birthday." Larry said to Ali.

"Thankies! Truce, guys?" Ali said to the former bullies before she asked them.

"Yes." The former bullies said as they shook hands, hugged, and then they left.

"It's time for Cake!" Luke said to Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali said to Luke.

"It's a giant chocolate chip cookie cake!" Luke said to Ali.

"Whoa!" Ali said before Luke brought it out with the candles with the numbers "22" on it.

"Ready?" Luke asked Ali.

"Of course I am!" Ali answered Luke.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Ali...! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone minus Ali sang.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and applauded the birthday girl.

"Thanks you guys." Ali said before she blew on the candles as everyone applauded.

"You know guys... this has been an amazing birthday." Ali said to everyone.

"Good." Luke said to Ali.

"Would it be okay if I talk to the girls alone for a few minutes?" Ali asked Luke.

"Sure." Luke answered Ali as he and the rest of the guys left to give Ali and her girlfriends privacy as Ali begins to talk to all of the girls.

"Girls, it's about my birthday wish." Ali said to the girls.

"Well, What is it?" Shawnie asked Ali.

"Y'all know I'm a bisexual but I wished that someday all of us girls would have a huge orgy in our nappies.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said to Ali.

"Your asking for this now?" Carrie asked Ali.

"No, I want to do it after the show ends." Ali answered Carrie

"Okies, cool." The girls said to Ali.

"Can we come back in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Ali answered before the guys came back in.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"I have an idea that I just shared with the girls and I wanted to share this with you." Ali said to Jay.

"Okay." Jay said to her.

"After the show ends, I am having a AB/DL girl-on-girl orgy with all of the girls... including Taylor and I want you to film it, pleasure yourself to the action, and have fun with it so what do you say?" Ali said before she asked him.

"I'm in!" Jay answered Ali.

"Yay!" Ali cheered as everyone kept having fun until it was time to unwind and get ready for bed.

"All this partying's making me sleepy..." Ali said.

"I got you sweetie." Amara said to Ali before she took her daughter to her room and got the nebulizer turned on and placed the mask on her.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful birthday." Amara said to Ali.

"Thankies, momma..." Ali said slightly muffled under the mask.

"Your welcome sweetie. Goodnight." Amara said to Ali.

"Goodnight Momma." Ali said before she fell asleep as Amara gently places her bear next to Ali as she left the room.

"You okay Zoe-Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey.

"No, No I'm not okay." Zoey answered Mike.

"Zoey... we have plenty of the ABU Lavender diapers back home, and we have other great diapers as well." Mike said to Zoey.

"Besides, we won't run out for a while." Zoey said to Mike.

"But it doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it." Zoey said to him.

"I know." Mike said to Zoey.

"Bedtime." Luke said to everyone else.

"Okies." Everyone said to Luke as everyone went to bed.

"Night Luke!" Everyone said to Luke.

"Night you guys!" Luke said to everyone.

"Next time we'll be on we're gonna be in the Holiday Spirit as it's Christmas next time on AB/DL House... goodnight!" Luke said to the camera to end the episode.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
